


▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █  ⓛⓔ ⓙⓔⓤⓝⓔ ⓜâⓛⓔ ⓔⓢⓒⓞⓡⓣⓔ ⓔⓣ ⓛⓔ ⓕⓛⓔⓤⓡⓘⓢⓣⓔ  █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

by Tsumi_to_higeki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: HideyoshiNagachika, KenKaneki, MirumoTsukiyama, Multi, Naki/NakiOomori, ShuuTsukiyama, TokyoGhoulAU, ToukaKirishima, YakumoOomori, kanae/KarrenVonRosewald, shuuneki, tokyoghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumi_to_higeki/pseuds/Tsumi_to_higeki
Summary: [AU] Tokyo Ghoul fan fiction.Advised people 17+ only read story, as its very graphic.Plot of story; Ken Kaneki, main character who's feelings get written more of. Depression, abuse from earlier life gets him in wrong crowds, working in secret at a Brothel as an Escort, giving and receiving pleasure from both men and women. Hide and Touka one day look for jobs for Kaneki to start doing some work. They get him a job to work under Tsukiyama, a florist and who owns his own family flower shop. Meeting Tsukiyama, he only thinks his attraction is infatuation and nothing else, until he realises that he actually does love Tsukiyama. Will Kaneki get his happy ending with Tsukiyama and tell him how he feels and leave his Brothel job behind him for good or will he stay in his dead end male prostitution job and quit working for Tsukiyama?Disclaimer: Note vague description of plot/story, could shift and end any way and will update when needed. Note chapters may take time, I'm very busy doing things on top of doing this. Patience, comments and likes help.PS: character[s] belong to Sui Ishida, main creator of Tokyo Ghoul.PPS: Story my own ideas, I take credit for.PPPS: French/English language mix.





	1. ¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° ┌c┐┌h┐┌a┐┌p┐┌t┐┌e┐┌r┐ ┌o┐┌n┐┌e┐  °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

Creaking. Lots and lots of creaking could be heard throughout the small dark bedroom that both occupants had chosen to do this 'Oh so romantic' tryst in, and now, with the bigger older male nestling himself in between the legs, thighs and hips of a much smaller younger male who's frame and stature can resemble that of a women's if seen wrongly. However this younger male is no floozy or anything of the type, in fact quite the opposite when he works in a brothel as a rent boy, which is classed as a job actually where he lives. Now some may be thinking: Why is this young male who's an escort to other men or females doing such a thing in the first place? Well the answer to that will be revealed soon, as his past has been filled with tragedy, grief and being involved in the wrong crowds that sadly led him down this journey and spiral of working as an escort for men and women alike. 

The younger male shifts underneath the weight of the other male, as he feels an intrusion and feels a slick thick substance near his entrance, making him look at the other in a questioning manner, "Just preparing you is all, seeing as how worked up and tense you look and feel under me is all." With that said the younger complied to his words with a hum, parting and opening of his legs more, as to give the other more room to roam, explore, stretch and feel about inside him. When the other was sure that the younger male was okay with this, he pushed his lubed up index finger into the small tight round hold, as tiny squelching and slippery noises were being heard now, as he kept on pushing his finger in further, only stopping when past the middle point of the finger. The other looked down towards the younger male as he watched as his eyes tightly clamped shut, his lips began trembling slight and his breathing became slightly harsh, trying to accommodate and put up with this awkward burning feeling. 

The more the younger male seemed to be in this state, the other seemed hesitant whether he should keep going, wait and allow the younger to adjust at his own pace or simply stop, "Hey if it's too much for you or something, we can sto-" As the finger inside of him began to pull out, the young male simply used one hand to grasp the others wrist and force him in deeper, as his other hand went to the boxers waistband that the other wore, letting his tongue run across his bottom lip slowly and seductively, ❝A-agh~ No... No please, don't stop there... I... I really wanna get rid of my problem and yours properly... P-please... just... fuck me... please?...❞ 

The other was clearly taken aback by the younger male eagerness and needy attitude of this, as he was really not expecting such a thing like that. Granting his wish, the other pushed another lube coated finger inside the younger, as more squelching and slippery noises flooded the room for a couple of more minutes, ❝A-agh~! Y-yes... that's it... Just... Just hurry up with preparing me and then fuck me already...❞ 

As the fingers inside him began to move and do a scissor action, working him open, loose and wanting more, moaning and crying began to fall melodically from his opened parted lips, as he reached over and grabbed a small square shiny plastic packet, that had a round circular visible bump in the middle, as he used his teeth and tore it open. Once opened, he took both hands and pulled down the boxers of the other, as he observed the obvious erected member in front of, placing a hand at the base and the other at the head, ❝Want me to just place the condom on or would you rather I give you head before putting it on?...❞ 

The other glanced down and was met with a pair of steel grayish brown eyes, that were glazed over with lust and want now, "Um... Could you possible do the second one then?..." The younger was glad that he had picked that option, as it meant that he'd be paid more now, due to the whole fingering, make-outs they had done earlier, anal sex and now for head, he honestly wasn't happy with his job really or wanted to do it, but he knew he had to because of something important. As he allowed the other to scoot closer to his face, he opened his mouth up and placed the hard head of the member he had been holding into his warm, moist and slippery mouth now. 

When the member went in at first, he was slightly surprised by the salty and bitter taste it left on his tongue, as that indicated that precum had been seeping through the slit at the tip or top of the head. As he continued taking the member in deeper and deeper inside his mouth, he closed his eyes and began thinking of something else to get him by. Once his mouth, tongue and saliva had coated most if not half of the member, he took it out from his mouth, beginning to pull the condom out of its wrapper and began rolling it down the member, leaving the member and cum that would explode from the slit out of him and not create a cleaning situation. 

Once the condom was on, his entrance hole nice and stretched, he laid himself down completely on the bed on his back, as he held his legs open, inviting the other practically in between his legs. As the other male nestled himself completely in the spacing provided by the legs, he took a hold of the base of his own member and began sheathing, pushing and shoving himself into the entrance, causing the one laying down to pant, whimper and gasp at the burning sensation happening inside of himself and not to mention those noises again. 

Once fully inside the other stilled and allowed the younger to adjust, only to have an impatient rocking of hips against him and nails digging into his back, ❝F-fucking move already!... Just... Just fucking fuck me already...❞ As that had been said, the younger moaned and cried out loudly as his backsides inside was beginning to sting, heat up and become raw slightly from the pounding he was receiving from the other just now, "Ah~! Y-your so tight~!!" As he was continually pounded and rocked into, with the bed creaking and noisy moans and pants, skin slapping filling the room, his legs tightened greatly around the waist that was rocking in and and against his body. 

As the pounding and rocking hips and member began to slow slightly, meaning that the other was close to his orgasm soon, that also meant that he had to do something to bring himself to his orgasm as well or else things could get awkward. As both males came closer and closer to climaxing or at least one was, the younger male began to move his hands down to his member and rub himself, to at least initiate his orgasm or for some cum to come out to help levitate his problem a little. As time went on and the others movements stilled, telling him that the other was orgasming now, he began rubbing and pulling at himself faster now, as small squirts and spurts of cum shot out from his members slit, some sliding down the side as his breathing was harsh and laboured, as was the others breathing, "That... That was nice..." 

The younger male nodded, as he felt the emptiness and member pull out of him, causing him to grunt and lay his head down on the bed, still breathing heavily. As his breathing evened out, he sat up slowly and stretched his arms up, allowing the other to see him fully now. What the other saw was a young male with white snowy hair, steel grayish brown eyes, small round pale reddish lips, pale white skin and a muscular toned chest, stomach and biceps, leaving him to wonder why this male enjoyed the darkened room better than a perfectly lit up on, ❝Okay... So... That'll be ¥ 22110.92 yen please... That's exactly ¥ 4422.18 yen each for the make-out session, fingering, blowjob, anal sex and the deposit for getting me on top of that...❞ 

The other was speechless for a couple of minutes, as he began to take the condom off, place it in the bucket, put on and pull up his clothing, as he fished through his wallet for the money and leaving it on the bed, "Such an extortionate price for an escort if you ask me, not that I'm complaining that the whole experience sucked or anything, just surprised is all." As the other spoke to the younger male, he found his words falling upon deaf ears for the now, as the younger seemed to be counting the money and making sure he wasn't cheated at this, ❝That's because I'm one of their frequently asked and rented here, so of course the price is gonna be rather high for me...❞ 

The other just nodded his head slowly to the younger ones words, as he was glad to have been answered now at least, "Well I suppose that does make sense now, plus... you did seem rather skilled and knowing of what you were doing... So... to whom do I thank for such a pleasurable evening then?..." The younger male seemed to pause, as his eyes slowly ran up the man's body, stopping at his face, as a smile graced his features now, ❝Kaneki... Just Kaneki, as I'm not giving out my full name, besides most either call me 'Eyepatch' or 'Centipede' at times, but hey, if your wanting to know why... Then rent me again some time yeah?...❞

─

Kaneki was suddenly jolted and shook out from a peaceful sleeping dream like state, as he heard a pounding blaring alarm at the side of him, "neki... ankei... Kaneki! Wake up, or we're gonna be late to class because of you!!" As Kaneki opened and adjusted his eyes more to the light that invaded his sensitive eyes, he slowly began to sit himself up in bed, as his eyes met with a simple dark brown and light yellow golden glow pair of eyes, screaming bright blonde hair, that contained a single brown dark patch, in the shape of a star almost, at the top of the males head, ❝H-Hide? Ngh... What... What time is it and what day...❞ 

The blonde haired male, or rather Hide as he was called, gave Kaneki a scowl and annoyed look, gesturing for him to get himself out of bed, "It's exactly half eight in the morning dude!, and we've gotta book it before we're late man, now get your sorry excuse of a lazy ass out of bed already." Kaneki allowed a quick subtle smile to grace his features, as he found Hide's worried and annoyed tone of voice to actually be entertaining, yet as much as he'd love to just lay back under the covers and snooze the day away, he couldn't and so removed himself from his bed and began getting ready as quick as he could go. 

As he was dressing, he had come to the realisation of how Hide's and his own friendship has been going for quite some time now, as they have been friends every since preschool. It's funny how he can still recall that day all too well: a shy timid isolating Kaneki sat upon a grassy hilltop reading a book, until a rather outgoing young cheeky looking Hide approached him and asked to be friends. As much as Hide drives him crazy and teases him about things, and vice versa, he was glad to have a friend like Hide by his side. His thoughts were immediately stopped, as a female stepped into the room now, as he finished buttoning up his blazer now. 

That's right, he had completely forgotten about her, seeing as she likes to run ahead of the two boys and get to class on time. The female had short gothic styled hair that was black as the night sky, a lopsided long fringe on her right side, covering her eye from right. Her eyes that resembled a blue colour mixed with some slight purple and small soft looking rosy lips, "Come on! Come on move it you two, sometime today!" 

Both Kaneki and Hide had paused tensing up at the harsh and barked out words, given by the female who had just entered the room all a sudden to rush them on some more, "Um yes... Yes we know Touka, honestly we really do, we'll just be a couple of more minutes sweetie okay?" The female, or Touka as was her name, huffed out an annoyed and fed up huff, both Kaneki and Hide took this as a sign to pick up speed and double efforts now. 

As Kaneki, Hide and Touka all made their way down the damp, cold and puddly pavement towards their university and class altogether that they had, Hide and Touka were walking hand in hand, as Kaneki seemed more like a third wheel than anything else really on this walk to class, "Say Kaneki, do you think your ever gonna try and get yourself someone? I know... I know I shouldn't probably pry on the past and what had and has happened with things, but... I don't know... I'm just worried that your scared to open yourself up to people and seek stuff like that. Me and Touka both feel like that..." 

Kaneki who had been walking silently beside them, staring at the ground and at nothing in particular, turned his head to the side slightly and looked over at Hide who had just been talking to him just now, ❝What?... Oh no... No seriously guys I'm fine, it's nothing to do with anything that has and had happened, it's just... I've not met the one who makes me feel things yet like love and stuff...❞ Hide slung an arm over Kaneki, as he smiled reassuringly towards his friend and had a sympathetic look written upon his face, "You'll find someone soon man, I know you will! I mean, just look at me and Touka, if it weren't for the encouraging words you gave me last year, then me and her wouldn't be man. Just have faith, I'm sure your times coming soon man." Kaneki just gave a slight small twitch of his lips that had formed a sorry excuse for a smile, as they neared towards the campus of their university grounds.

─

When the day was done and classes were over, Kaneki just slowly crawled his way back towards the apartment he, Hide and Touka all shared together, meanwhile Hide and Touka were just casually walking alone together, "Hey Hide... maybe we should start asking people and places around town if a part time job or full one is available anywhere, seeing as how Kaneki doesn't have a job or ever leave the apartment really to check. I just... I just don't want to see him waste his life is all, by not doing things." At this being said, Hide turned his head slightly to look over at Touka, a smile playing upon his lips now, "What a fantastic idea that is right there Touka, me and you could check different places for job listings and find him one, I mean you work part time as a waitress at that coffee shop, what was it again, Antekiu? Yeah that place, love the coffee by the way, and me who works part time with the police on things. So getting him a job and out of the house while we're away, would do him the world of good." 

At this, Touka smiled and nodded in reply, as Hide saw the reasoning behind her mentioning of getting Kaneki a job well, instead of thinking something different, "Thanks for agreeing with me darling, how about... you check the 21st Ward okay while I check 14th Ward alright." As they had their destinations planned out on where they'd start searching, they both wasted no time in doing so, as they began exploring the wards they agreed on in searching. Hide had walk a good couple of hours, asked a good couple of decent jobs about part time job openings or anything, but was turned down each time he had went to ask, as they were already full with entries and so were having a hard time as it is at picking who to take on. 

Just as Hide kicked his tenth pebble he'd seen that day, while trying desperately to find something, he was just gonna give up and head home until his eyes caught the sight of a sign reading; H̲̅E̲̅L̲̅P̲̅ W̲̅A̲̅N̲̅T̲̅E̲̅D̲̅ - H̲̅I̲̅R̲̅I̲̅N̲̅G̲̅ N̲̅O̲̅W̲̅, this both thrilled and made his day, as he looked at the shops name, "Tsukiyama family imported fancy, expensive and exotic flowers? A florist perhaps?" Just as Hide approached the door to the shop, he noticed a neatly well kept man inside, as he looked about the shop opening the door and having a bell chime above his head, he couldn't help but scoff slightly to himself, as he could never see Kaneki working here, "Hmm..." 

Just as Hide was about to turn around and leave, he was stopped by the shops owner's voice, "Bonjour monsieur! How may I be of help today, plaire." Hide stopped his movements the moment he heard the owner speak to him, with a French accent also which isn't common hearing people speaking different languages here, as he glanced towards the person playing with his hands now, "I-I um... I actually came to ask about that help wanted hiring sign, you've got displayed on your window there." 

Hide quickly spoke up, as he emphasised his point about the sign, pointing towards where it was, "Ah qui! Yes I've been actually waiting for someone to come in and ask about that. Un temps très long en effet. Anyhow... are you interested in having the job offer?" Hide looked apologetically towards the shops owner, as he clearly had been stressing about getting and finding someone, so him asking on behalf of Kaneki to have a job here would probably go down well, "Um no sorry it's not for me, it's actually for my very good friend Kaneki, ugh, Ken Kaneki. He's not been having luck with finding jobs or even getting a part time jobs, and with him being like me: a university student, he's needing money to help support him and stuff. So I was wondering, if well, you would possibly consider hiring him to work for you, please..." 

The shop owner was clearly showing signs of sympathy towards Hide as he spoke, as he was listening intently and was giving his undivided attention towards him, "Well, hmm... I don't see why I cannot hire him and stuff... after all I'm just needing help with maintaining the shop and running it, so sure I'll hire him. If!... this Mr Ken Kaneki would meet me at the restaurant called 'Rose' that's around here, si ce n’est pas trop de problèmes, as I would love to get to know him a little bit better before we begin working together... And what better way to get to know someone, if not over dinner..." That was true Hide supposed, seeing as how it would get Kaneki out of the apartment and will pretty much be forced to meet with his boss, seeing as how Kaneki hates disappointing or even hurting people. So with that thought in his mind, Hide took the shop owner's hand and gave a firm handshake smiling, "You got yourself a deal man!"

─

When Hide got home and told Kaneki the big news about the whole job he was offered and that he'd have to get dressed formal soon, received him a glare from the white haired male, as he had texted Touka soon after telling Kaneki about the whole thing and what he had to do, ❝Hide! Why did you and bloody Touka go behind my back for, getting me a job, without asking me to be fair?❞ Hide just rolled his eyes at this towards the ceiling, as he could read and predict Kaneki's actions before he did them, he knew he would have agreed to the whole job looking thing and then proceed to stall, "Kaneki dude, will you calm the fuck down, all it is, is a casual formal dinner get together with the boss you'll be working for and with, just so you two can get to know each other and all. I don't really see what's so bad about that man? A nice dinner and conversation sounds quite nice, I'm actually slightly jealous!!" 

Hide beamed out with laughter that evaded the room now, turning Kaneki's mood more sour and south now as he glared more at Hide, ❝Then how about you take my bloody spot then, and you can go to fucking dinner and talk with him then, if your oh so jealous of it all...❞ An hour had passed on since Hide had told Kaneki the big news about the job and dinner thing, as he stood in front of a mirror fixing his suits tie in the mirror, as he had decided to out some effort like Hide had suggested earlier. He even got Touka, when she came back and arrived at the apartment, with his hair and suggestions on what would be good to wear, "Oh my god Kaneki, if I didn't know you and all, I would honestly think of you as such a gentleman and lady killer." 

Touka had mused, as laughter had escaped her and Kaneki just gave her the slightest of shoves with his hands, as he really wasn't in the mood for being teased the now it seemed, ❝Touka, I asked you to help me out with things, and, all your doing is making jokes and teasing me now about putting effort in... And you both wonder why I never put the effort in with things...❞ He had muttered the last part to himself mostly, but it seemed to not have gone by deaf ears, as Touka gazed at Kaneki's face in the mirror with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Kaneki your right, I shouldn't have teased and stuff, when we complain about you not putting effort into things..." Once Kaneki had finished with sorting himself and getting ready, he had walked down the apartment stairs and turned towards the living room area, as he stood in front of Hide and Touka, with a slight timid and embarrassed look about himself, presenting himself to them so that they could pass his judgement on his look before leaving, ❝So... how do I look then? Ridiculous? I look ridiculous don't I?... Ah I knew it...❞ 

Hide just let out laughter at his friends obvious timid and self conscoious way of being, as Touka swatted him on the arm very hard, that it actually made Hide yelp in surprise, but didn't make him challenge her on why she had done that when he had received a very angered look from her, "Kaneki sweetie, you look absolutely lovely and stunning. Very gentlemanly, so no... you don't look ridiculous, you silly man..." At this Hide both rubbed at his sore arm and apologised for how he had behaved, as that was probably most definitely not the reaction that Kaneki wanted, ❝Well, here I go, I'm off now, to the 21st Ward... Wish me luck...❞

As it took an hour for Kaneki to walk on foot to the 21st Ward, he had been contemplating what this boss person he'll be working with and under be like, seeing as how a lot of bosses turned out nice at first then became like your middle school enemy. As he kept walking, he dismissed such thoughts and decided to not go into this things with such a pessimistic view and outlook on things, as he began to see the big dazzling red colour 3D sign that read: 'Rose' upon it. 

As he approached closer and closer, he began to feel suddenly timid and nervous about tonight's evening, as this place seemed rather pricey, though maybe he could get lucky and hopefully not have to order anything or even stay for a long time, ❝Well... better quit gawking and stuff out here, seeing as how I'll run late if I do and that's the last thing I wanna be known as...❞ When Kaneki entered the lovely looking, nicely decorated and fancy restaurant, his eyes soon met with a table positioned mostly in the centre of the room, with a older, but not too much older, man seated alone there with a watch he'd constantly be checking. 

He must have been the man that Hide had talked about earlier to him, as this man did indeed fill the description of what Hide had mentioned to him. As Kaneki glanced and looked more at the man, he noticed how attractive the man was, hell even more handsome than Hide had said, as he scanned the man properly now. Bright lovely lavender, almost on the cusp of being violet, hair fired out towards him, as his hair was neither long nor short, but just the right length as it molded itself to his head. His skin was of the caucasian type, as that implied that he had obvious not been from here, travelled about or simply attracted quite the tan and colour on his. His eyes round and big, but not too big, always darting about from his watch then away, as his eye colour was something like a mix of light and little traces of dark blue, with hints of purple highlights. 

His lips small, pink and soft to the texture, and a lovely small cute nose that complimented him and his looks, ❝Guess that's him then...❞ As Kaneki made his presence known, with an awkward clearing of his throat and a simple wave, purple blue orb hues, met his steel grayish brown orb hues, which in itself was slightly an intimidating experience, seeing as how this man had quite the dominating look and feel about him, "Ah bonjour monsieur Ken Kaneki, it's certainly a pleasure to finally be meeting you, after your friend had have quite the lovely introduction and facts on you." The man replied in a polite and gentle manner tone, as he outstretched his hand towards Kaneki, which Kaneki quickly responded and took his hand, giving a firm shake of his own, ❝Its certainly nice to be meeting you Mr...❞ 

Kaneki was beginning to struggle a little with what to call this man, seeing as how he was at a slight disadvantage to the other who already knew him thanks to Hide's blabbering. Seeing this, the man simply frowned, as he had forgotten to say his name just now and felt quite embarrassed now, "Tsukiyama, my name's Tsukiyama, Shuu Tsukiyama, but Tsukiyama is just fine Mr Kaneki. I may address you like that right? As Mr Kaneki?" Kaneki gave a quick nod of his head, as he was glad for his bosses, or well Tsukiyama now, for his perceptive eye and helped him out there, ❝Not at all boss- er.. I mean... Mr Tsukiyama...❞ 

At that Tsukiyama just seemed to laugh at how awkward and trying to fix his mistake Kaneki was being, when he wasn't gonna be penalised for calling him 'boss', 'Mr', plainly 'Tsukiyama' or even by his first name, "Its quite alright Kaneki, no need to be so formal or awkward with what you can call me, call me what pleases you best!" Kaneki slowly began to settle down with being told just that, as he smiled fondly and understndingly towards Tsukiyama, ❝Thank you Tsukiyama...❞ As the whole dinner meet up about getting the job went on, Kaneki found that he actually really enjoyed it unlike how he had been acting before. While talking and conversing with Tsukiyama about things relating to himself and work, vice versa going to the other in exchange, Kaneki really found himself deeply intrigued by Tsukiyama, the way he looked, spoke and used words in different languages to how he'd move so fluidly had Kaneki interested in Tsukiyama very much. 

However when the whole questionnaire and stuff about the job came up, it was actually rather easier than what he had been expecting, as they mostly discussed reasonable working hours, what days Kaneki would be free and how much he'd be making working there, "... Ah qui and so with all that out of the way now Kaneki, welcome aboard and I'll be looking forward to working and seeing you tomorrow at the shop. Jusqu’alors mon cher." Tsukiyama finished what he said with a slight bow of his head, which Kaneki returned quickly and smiled happily, ❝Sure thing Tsukiyama, I'll be looking forward until then....❞


	2. ▌│█║▌║▌║ ┌c┐ ┌h┐ ┌a┐ ┌p┐ ┌t┐ ┌e┐ ┌r┐   ┌t┐ ┌w┐ ┌o┐ ║▌║▌║█│▌

When the extravagant dinner they had, came to an end, Kaneki was quick to make sure he had given word of when he'd show up for work and everything tomorrow once more, to make sure that Tsukiyama had gotten the information clear. As the two began to rise out of their luxurious and soft cushioned chairs, Tsukiyama made sure to have his eyes on the white haired lad as he addressed him, "Well monsieur Kaneki, I do believe I may say that I have indeed had an exciting evening dining with you and learning more out about you, no? However this is where we part ways, Mon cher... Oh and do not worry, I have the bill and everything ready to be paid out for, so don't you trouble yourself." Kaneki looked over towards Tsukiyama, as his mouth opened on its own to argue or at least convince the other that they both pay half each, but to the white haired males acknowledgement it seemed that his boss was having none of it, waving him off and away out the door, ❝Alright then Tsukiyama sir, if that's how you'd like for things to be then...❞ 

As soon as Kaneki managed to vacate the restaurant, that him and his now to be boss were in, he slowly placed his hands in his pants trousers, looking down towards the ground and sighing loudly. He couldn't help but feel extremely bad and guilty for not paying half of that bill for their meal, and at the same time he was mad with his boss for not allowing him to, as he had plenty of money from the work he had been doing at the brothel lately. As he continued to make his journey home, his eyes slowly began to close and he sighed again for the fifth time on the long walk home, ❝I really wish he had let me pay half of that bill now, as I feel really shitty for not being aloud or having the chance to... Hmm... I really should make it up to him tommorow, seeing as how he had gone out his way to make that evening so great... I know!... I'll buy him some rich luxurious chocolate and hand it to him in the morning when I get there for work... Yeah... Yeah that's exactly what I'll do, seeing as how nice things had been and how nice he had been.❞ 

With his mind made up on buying his boss, and probably new friend now, some chocolate on his way to work tomorrow, his face and mood brightened up a little now, as he now knew that he was repaying Tsukiyama in some way back now. As he soon approached and was gonna pass a train commute, he thought twice about walking home at such a late time in really expensive clothing and stuff, as he could be mugged or anything at this late hour, ❝Well... might as well take the train commute the rest of the way there, seeing as how far, dark and late it is right now... I just hope Tsukiyama got home alright enough...❞ With one last audible and sixth sigh that night, Kaneki made his way over towards the train that was there and entered as the doors opened and paid for a ride. Once the ride was paid and bought for, he slowly made his way down the trains seats and advanced towards one of the ones at the back and sat in silence on the rest of the way to his Ward. 

As for Tsukiyama, who had finished paying for the bill for the evening as Kaneki made his way out the place, he had actually called his butler, Kanae, to come and pick him up now as the dinner had ended and ended wonderfully. As he waited on his butler, Tsukiyama had actually contacted his father, Mirumo Tsukiyama, to tell him about how finally someone had actually came and taken up the job offering that he had placed upon the window of his shop for everyone to see. 

Once he had dialled up his father's number and waited to be answered, he slowly allowed his eyes to scan over himself, to make sure he's presentable or that no creases were in his clothing. As he heard another males voice on the other end of the phone answering him, he placed an excited smile upon his face, even though he knew that the other couldn't see it, he still was gonna show off his absolute happy spirit and mood right now, "Papa, your not gonna believe this, but remember that hiring sign I hung on the window but of the shop? Well... someone's actually accepted it and took the job. Je suis donc très heureux papa dès maintenant." 

There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone, as Mirumo was beginning to process all that Tsukiyama, his son, was telling him right now, "Shuu mah boy! Je suis très certainement heureux d’entendre que mon fils. Homme ou femme ?" Tsukiyama, who was slightly spacing out as he pulled his fringe out of his face, before answering, " C’était un homme, papa, mais je suis pas sûr si j’avais réellement fait les choses correctement et appris à connaître tout ce j’ai besoin." Mirumo let a soft laugh out from himself as he listened to Tsukiyama's panicking, as he knew his son tended to panic about nonsense things, " Non-sens, mon fils, je suis sûr que vous avez fait tout ce que vous étiez montré et enseigné à quelles questions pour poser. Mais... au moins vous avez quelqu'un pour vous aider dans la boutique maintenant." 

Tsukiyama sighed, as he knew his father was probably speaking the truth, as his father always spoke the truth mostly, " Je suppose qu’oui papa, mais avez-vous vraiment-" As Tsukiyama was about to finish what he was gonna say to his father, he was interrupted by his butler's voice, Kanea, who was standing outside of the restaurant in front of a limousine with the back door opened up for his master to step in, "Master Shuu! The limousine is here and ready to take you home now sir." 

Tsukiyama quickly apologised to his father and that he'd speak more once home, as he hung up his phone and made his way over towards Kanae and the limousine, "Thank you so much Kanae..." Tsukiyama politely thanked his butler, as he stepped into his seat at the back and then looked at Kanae, "Will there be anything else you'd like me to do for you, master?" Tsukiyama thought about it for a couple of minutes, as he simply smiled and shook his head, "Not really Kanae, just that I ask you to take me home and then you can retire to bed or do whatever for the rest of the night." 

As Kanae smiled politely to Tsukiyama, he closed the door to Tsukiyama's part of the limousine, as he walked around to the front of the limousine and opened up the drivers seat and took his place, closing the drivers door behind him. As Kanae started up the car and began to drive away from the restaurant, Tsukiyama sat quietly in the back, as he looked out the window and began thinking back to the white haired lad who he had just had dinner with not so long ago. 

Ken Kaneki. Yes that was the name and boy that was on Tsukiyama's mind eight now, as he truly found the boy to be quite intriguing and interesting. The way he'd seem flustered by things easily and the way he'd hesitate before asking things. Such a very cute, interesting and intriguing male he truly was indeed, "Master Shuu, we're just approaching the Tsukiyama's family manor now." Tsukiyama nodded in understanding, as he gazed out the window and watched as his family's plague hung on the gates before getting to the manor.

╔•═•-⊰❉⊱•═•⊰❉⊱•═•⊰❉⊱ •═•╗  
Welcome to the Tsukiyama  
family household manor.  
╚•═•-⊰❉⊱•═•⊰❉⊱•═•⊰❉⊱ •═•╝

Though Tsukiyama has seen and passed by this gate and plaque sign many times, he couldn't help but be drawn to it's rather unique design and look about it. As Kanae pushed a button, the gate began to separate halfway down itself, as it began to open up slowly and welcome anyone who had been at the gate to get to the manor. As soon as the gate opened up fully, Kanae began to drive the limousine in through the gate and straight towards the manor. Once the limousine came to a halt, Kanae quickly shut the engine down and then exited the limousine, as he quickly opened up Tsukiyama's door for him. 

Once the door was opened for him, Tsukiyama slowly and carefully got out from his seat and car, as he smiled kindly to Kanae, "Je vous remercie aimablement Kanae." Kanae simply smiled kindly to his master, as he allowed Tsukiyama to fully exit the car and watched as he headed for his house manor's door and went inside, "Goodnight, master Shuu." Once inside the manor house, Tsukiyama was greeted by his smiling father, who had his arms outstretched towards him. Taking no time to think about a second thought, Tsukiyama rushed into his father's arms and gave him a tight embrace, " Bienvenue fils maison, il est certainement agréable de vous voir dans une telle bonne humeur dès maintenant." 

Tsukiyama nodded to his father's words, as they parted from their embrace and smiled to each other still, " Je suis plus qu’heureux Papa ! Je suis tout simplement ravie d’avoir quelqu'un finalement de côtoyer, comme travaillant seul comme un fleuriste a tendance à devenir solitaire parfois vraiment." Mirumo nodded in understanding, as he knew how lonely his son tended to be at times, especially when he grew up without any real friends in his life, considering how they were only interested in the rich individual's money and not the individual himself, " Ah oui je comprends Shuu, mais n’oubliez pas cet emploi était un rêve que vous aviez... Si vous voulez... et c’est trop de travail et stress... Je peux vendre la boutique si qui va arranger les choses..." 

Tsukiyama's eyes widened greatly at his father's words, as he gave a glare and pointed his finger towards his, before pointing it towards himself as he spoke, " Absolument pas ! Je n’abandonneront sur un travail qui a été mon rêve, encore plus, surtout depuis que j’ai enfin quelqu'un pour travailler avec maintenant." Mirumo, who was still smiling and listening to his son, nodded his head in agreement, " Bien dit Shuu. Je suis heureux que votre ne va pas renoncer à votre emploi. De toute façon, assez parler et autres choses, il est assez tard et nous devrions prendre leur retraite au lit maintenant."

─

When Kaneki returned back to his shared apartment with Hide and Touka, the lights seemed to be off right now, ❝Huh... they must have gone to bed already then... Guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow, to actually have a word with any of them on how things had gone...❞ As Kaneki walked down the driveway to the apartment, he slowly began to fish about in his suits blazer pocket and pulled out the extra pair of keys he had and inserted them in the doors keyhole, turned it clockwise and opened the door. However once inside the apartment, he was not expecting his friend to be lounging on the couch in his underwear and a shirt. 

Once Kaneki fully entered the apartment and was in the eye sight of his friend, Hide waved over to him and smiled, "So... how'd it go then?... Good? Better?" Kaneki just smiled and let a soft chuckle escape him, as he found Hide's enthusiasm for the whole thing to be quite positive at least, ❝Well... it was actually rather enjoyabe. The whole place was nice, the dinner was nice, the person who's my boss in general was nice... so um... ugh! Basically everything was nice.❞ 

As Kaneki explained to Hide exactly everything that had happened, he found that his friend was listening intently to him and smiling. Kaneki didn't know why, but, knowing he himself was gonna have a job and work under such a nice and handsome person, brought a smile to his face, "So everything did go well then... good... I'm glad. Maybe then that way you'll get your ass now out of the apartment and enjoy life some more, as working can help take stress and life worries away." Kaneki just gave a playful glare to his friend, as he only took that as a half hurtful comment, ❝Yeah?... Well... Maybe... I hope so any way....❞ 

As Hide nodded his head, he slowly glanced towards the clock on the mantle and his eyes widened, "Ah shit! Kaneki we better be thinking about going to bed man, as that's midnight pretty much now and you don't wanna be too tired for your first working day..." Kaneki just nodded his head in acknowledgement, as he watched his friend beginning to ascend the stairs and head to bed, to probably join Touka in bed now. He was actually rather pleased and happy to know that Hide and Touka cared about him enough, to appoint one of them to wait on him coming home to ask how things had gone, instead of just going to bed and not giving a care whether he made it home or not, ❝I'm really, really, really fortunate to have such great and caring friends, such as Hide and Touka are. But yeah, Hide's right, if I wanna have a good day at work tommorow and not seem tired or look like I'd slack off while there...❞ As Kaneki began to shed himself of his suit that he wore this evening, he began rubbing tiredly at his eyes and pulling on pajamas for bedtime and sleep.

─

The next morning, before he went to work, Kaneki had an appointment with his psychiatrist, Mrs Itori. He had been seeing this psychartrist for about six years or so now, as he had been having bad memories resurface of his past coming back to him. The more he had gone to see Mrs Itori about these problems, the more the memories would be easily handled and dealt with properly, as she'd always give and provide the right prescription for him to take and what to do, "So Mr Kaneki, to what do I have the pleasure of helping you out with today then?..." 

Kaneki sat on the same couch he had been sitting on for the same six years he had, since he had been going to see Mrs Itori, ❝Well it's just... I'm going to be starting work for the first time... and well... is that really such a good idea with how I am? I mean... the boss, he is really handsome, nice, charming and well... caring... W-what if I by somehow get attracted to my boss?...❞ Mrs Itori gave him a questioning look, as she looked solely at him and listened to what he had to say. True her job required her to listen and pay attention and care about the lives and things her patients had to say, but to Mrs Itori, she never pretended these things like other psychiatrists some times did. To her, all her patients were very important and looked and treated properly, this however went more so for Kaneki, as he had always intrigued and made Mrs Itori's curiosity peak, "Well... do you like like him Mr Kaneki? Or... is this a simple infatuation you have for your boss, because of the way he looks and maybe treats you?..." 

Kaneki had never thought about whether he liked his boss, as in a romantic way, as he's never had or experienced feelings for someone or something like this ever, so he supposes it could be a possibility, ❝I'm... I'm not sure really, Mrs Itori... I honestly don't know... W-wouldn't that be weird but? Having romantic feelings for your boss and someone you just met?❞ Mrs Itori just looked at the white haired lad, who sat before her, on the same couch and at the same time for six years now, she had always hoped for when he'd meet the person he likes at first sight, "Ever hear of 'Love at first sight'?... Maybe that's what you have, I mean if you believe in that sort of thing I mean." 

Kaneki gave her a questioning glance, as he was gonna question her on why she would say such a thing as ridiculous as that, "Listen... Ken... you've been coming here for six years now right?" Kaneki just remained quiet, unanswering her question, as he was wanting to see where she was exactly going with this, "Well... don't you think it's about time? Time I mean to finally meet someone and open yourself up to? Who knows, you may get lucky in love or be rejected... but... facing this thing, will truly help and I mean it. I've actually been waiting for the day that you'd fall in love..." 

Kaneki sat shocked, as he was not expecting those words or even things from her, as she always tended to sugar coat things for him, but now that he was getting the truth and to take a stand at how he feels, fills him with hope oddly now, ❝Alright then... I'll... I'll not make any promises now, but... I will try...❞ When Kaneki had left Mrs Itori's room, the psychartrist ward and the building he was in, he began to make his way happily down to the store, as he remembered about buying some really good and rich luxurious chocolate for his boss, as a thank you payment for last night. 

As he continued on walking, he took a quick glance at his clock that he was wearing and noticed he still had plenty of time, halt an hour to be exact, which would be enough. He slowly scanned each shop he passed and shook his head at each of them, as they weren't that really good to be buying chocolate that he was searching for. Unless he was wanting to get the most cheapest tasting and priced chocolate for Tsukiyama now, and he definitely wasn't wanting to look like a cheapskate now, as that just wasn't him. 

When he finally found a shop that had met his standards and that he knew he would find something that he was looking for in there, he quickly rushed over towards the shop and entered, beginning to search the selves where the sweets and savoury products all sat in the shop. As he kept on looking around the shelves, he came upon a lovely looking piece of chocolate that would be perfect for Tsukiyama it he bought it. As he made up his mind, he quickly picked up the chocolate that he had spotted out on the shelf, making his way over towards the checkout. As he waited in line, he saw that he only had fifteen minutes left to go, before he was deemed tardy for work and be made out a slack off for sure, "Kaneki? Is that you?..." Snapping his head away from his watches clock and thoughts, he slowly looked around for someone who could have called him, just in case he was going mad. 

As he continued to look around, he was soon met with the store worker, bright ginger brownish hair, round thick-rimmed glasses and a bored annoyed look. As Kaneki stared more at the shop owner, he soon realised who this person was, ❝N-Nishio!? What are you doing here? I didn't know you worked here... I thought you had that pharmacy job?❞ Nishio just stared at Kaneki for a couple of minutes, as he was processing what he had said and soon shook his head, "Oh no, no, no I do... it's just... this is my other job that I do, when I'm not working my pharmacy job... So... this for someone special then? It's quite pricey... something you don't buy for just anyone." Kaneki's face lit up the slightest bit pink, at Nishio's words, as he wasn't expecting such things out his mouth, ❝Ah! Yes!! That's for my boss, he um... I'm just really repaying him for taking me on as his employee and for showing me such a good dinner and just being generally nice. And before you ask... no... we're not dating.❞ 

Before Nishio could take another jab at him, Kaneki quickly paid for the chocolate and made for the exit quickly, as he was slightly scared of what Nishio might say next to him. Once outside the store, he quickly saw that he had exactly eight minutes now to get himself to work or else he be made out a slacker then and there. With his mind made up, he quickly made for the flower shop that Tsukiyama worked at in the 21st Ward, ❝Oh god... please don't be late... please don't be late... please don't be late...❞

When Kaneki had arrived outside the flower shop that Tsukiyama worked at in the 21st ward, he slowly took a nervous breath inward, as he was beginning to feel suddenly timid and nervous about this whole thing, as he would be working with Tsukiyama himself. As he calmed himself down a bit, he slowly entered the shop, peeking his head in and looking to see if he could see Tsukiyama anywhere before he saw him, " Oh non, non, non. Je suis parfaitement bien papa, vraiment. tout ma préoccupation est de jouer tout - Oh, attendez une minute s’il vous plaît... quelqu'un est ici." 

Just as Tsukiyama finished that statement, he peeked his head out from one of the rooms in the back, as his eyes caught sight of Kaneki, causing them to light up, "Ah! Monsieur Ken bonjour!... Je suis désolé papa, mais je dois y aller maintenant, M. Kaneki vient d’arriver au travail maintenant. Au revoir." Tsukiyama slowly hung up his phone, as he made his way out to greet Kaneki properly and see how he was about his first day working here, "Oh so good to see you again Kaneki, how are you feeling about your first day then working here?..." To this Kaneki just rubbed awkwardly at the back of his head, as he glanced down towards the shops floor and then back to Tsukiyama's eyes, ❝I'm... I'm um... I'm actually really looking forward to working here for the first day, as I'm really excited and stuff...❞ 

Tsukiyama simply smiled at this, as he was thrilled to hear that Kaneki was excited and ready to start working here, as he was sure that he had scared the poor white haired lad or slightly mucked up the whole interviewing thing last night, but it seemed like he had been panicking for nothing. Just like his father had said to him. As time waned on, with the both of them staring at each other and not saying anything, Kaneki simply placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the chocolate he had bought earlier for Tsukiyama and held it out in front of him, for Tsukiyama to take, ❝Seeing as how I didn't pay for anything last night or even pinch in... I simply felt absolutely horrible and had to make it up to you someway, so... I bought you this on my way to work this morning. I hope you like it or um I don't know... I'm sorry if you don't... I just didn't know what kind you like, so I guessed.❞ 

Tsukiyama simply nodded to Kaneki's words, as he smiled at the boy for how nice he was being and how thoughtful he was, as most didn't buy Tsukiyama anything really, so it was really something to have been thought of and bought something for, " Mon cher Kaneki, comment, très généreux et gentil que vous êtes." Kaneki in return just stared at Tsukiyama in confusion, as he was unfamiliar with the French language or words, so he was hoping that Tsukiyama would clarify what he had just said, "Haha... I was simply thanking you for the gift is all, Kaneki." Kaneki seemed to calm down greatly now, as he was panicking whether Tsukiyama had said something in his native tongue on how he hated it, but knowing he was complimenting it was much better, "Hmm... though I must say... this is quite expensive... you really didn't have to buy me this Kaneki, as I said it was fine about last night... however... I'm afraid I cannot eat all this chocolate by myself... Would you like to share Kaneki?" 

Kaneki smiled at Tsukiyama shyly, as he had no idea that his boss would be just as straight forward as he had been at the restaurant last night, ❝Sure Tsukiyama... I'd love that very much actually...❞ Tsukiyama seemed absolutely happy by that, as he began to peel the wrapper off of the chocolate bar and then split it in half, handing Kaneki one half and him keeping the other, "So... about what I'd like you to get doing once we've had this nice chocolate... I'd like for you to help me move the flowers from the back room where I just was, to here... Do you think you can manage that?" Kaneki took firm hold of the half part of the chocolate in his hands, as he looked up at Tsukiyama smiling happily and wide-like, as he nodded, ❝You betcha Tsukiyama sir.❞


	3. ×º°"˜'"°º× ┌c┐┌h┐┌a┐┌p┐┌t┐┌e┐┌r┐  ┌t┐┌h┐┌r┐┌e┐┌e┐  ×º°"˜'"°º×

A few weeks have passed by now since Kaneki had agreed to take on the part time job offered to him by Tsukiyama, that Hide had gone out his way of getting for Kaneki without his knowledge, something he was mildly pissed off and angered about but now thanks Hide. As much as Kaneki held a grudge against working for Tsukiyama in the beginning or doing anything job related really, he wish he had searched sooner and found Tsukiyama's flower shop as he's really enjoying his time and work there. He's never once been asked to do too much here by Tsukiyama, take on things he hadn't agreed too or even get forced to work late shifts. 

Everything was a breeze pretty much, something he hopes that will continue to happen within this shop and job of his and who knows, he's been meaning to open up to new people and stuff, so maybe Kaneki and Tsukiyama can develop some bond, a friendship together as it were. "des conneries! J’avais clairement demandé pour les Roses, œillets, Lillies, jonquilles et le lis araignée rouge..." Kaneki was immediatly taken out of his daydreaming thoughts, as he began to hear an angry and pissed off sounding tone coming from the side of him, upon turning his he'd in search of the source and who had been speaking his eyes widened with amusement, curiosity and surprise. 

For the one who had been yelling and saying angered French words was none other than Tsukiyama, his boss. Now this wasn't anything new to hear Tsukiyama on the phone with someone while speaking in French, what was new and even surprising to the white haired male was the tone. It was angry. Something Tsukiyama rarely showed in front of Kaneki, as at the most the older male would just curse lowly in his voice, do what had to be done then and immediatly apologise right after his curse word. It was actually all really cute to Kaneki, as he just never has met anyone like Tsukiyama ever and the way he rarely shows anger and keeps himself composed, only apologising once he's swore. He was interesting and unique to say the least, which was why Kaneki was still around, still working here and always still working with his boss and very closely to. His reason? Quite simply put, he was wanting to know Tsukiyama. Know how he really works when he's not working, having to be his boss or when they have customers needing serving. 

"Oui... Merci... Je vous remercie, pour modifier la requête d’ordre. au revoir et avoir un belle journée maintenant Monsieur," When Tsukiyama finished uttering that last sentence out to the man on the other end of the phone, he hung up and placed the phone's top part against his lower lip and closed his eyes, seeming to be in deep thought about something. ❝Everything alright Tsukiyama?... You didn't seem at all awfully pleased about something, even your tone was angry sounding, and even now you look troubled or in deep thought about something right now...❞ 

Upon hearing who was talking to him, and had been listening apparently to him, Tsukiyama's eyes began to flutter gently open and look towards the other, as he pulled the phone away from his bottom lip that he had been resting it on and now placed it upon the table in front of himself, "Ah yes, everything is definitely fine now Kaneki, it's just bothersome when people get your wrong request order and then you have to go through all the rig-ma-roll of sorting it out and getting the right order request properly isn't an easy task at times... I'm sorry to have made you worried at all, Kaneki, it had just been rather stressful talking on that phone with that person and getting the wrong order changed to the right one," Tsukiyama went on to explain and say with a sigh followed by afterward, "Also I'm very sorry to have allowed myself to become or sound rather angry there... I should have known better at my age not to allow such a thing to have happened." ❝Its alright Tsukiyama, if anything, I believe you were in the right there for getting angry and all seeing as how they screwed up your order request and were about to ship out the wrong order request that you asked, so please, don't apologise for how you acted and sounded there as I agree with it.❞ 

Tsukiyama in turn just stared wide eyed at the other for a couple of minutes, contemplating over what Kaneki had just said to him just now, which in turn also was making Kaneki nervous and shy in case he had said something he shouldn't have or if he had over went his boundaries a little by what he had just said just now. "Yeah... Yeah your right Kaneki," Kaneki's eyes burst open wide and his mouth hung slightly parted open now, as he glanced over and up into Tsukiyama's eyes and face, taking in his expression and features as he spoke realising he was being genuine and serious with his statement, "with everything you had just said there. I'm so glad that we have been able to see eye-to-eye on a lot of things and have been getting along splendidly." 

❝Couldn't agree more with you.❞ "Which is why, seeing as how we've become quite aquanted and developed a friendship now, I was wondering if you and some friends would like to come over to my home for a little barbeque this weekend running from half one at lunch time till seven or eight at night. I-if you'd like to that is Kaneki, I don't mind if you refuse or not." Kaneki didn't know what to say or how to properly even react upon hearing this from Tsukiyama, as he was and had literally just been handed what he wanted, getting to know Tsukiyama and maybe even get closer with him. ❝S-sure I'd love to come, as I'm sure Hide and Touka will be as well, as long as that's okay with you that I bring them along with me.❞ 

"Ah but of course, but of course Kaneki, as if you remember me saying about bring friends along with you is fine." ❝Alright the Tsukiyama, well I, um that's we I suppose, accept your invitation. So um... Now all I guess is for you to say where exactly it is that we'd be heading to to find your house now.❞ "Ah yes! Your totally right there Kaneki. Well it just so happens that my family's estate resides within the 21st Ward and all other information will be in this here." Kaneki was a bit puzzled at first by what Tsukiyama had meant, until he was handed a piece of paper with a phone number written down, the place and destination and directions on how to get there. "I look forward to seeing you and your friends on Saturday then. jusqu’alors au revoir."

─

"Really? He honestly just up and invited you to his place for a barbeque tomorrow?" ❝Heh yes... It's does seem like that way Hide..,❞ Kaneki paused in his sentence taking in what Tsukiyama had said to him back at the flower shop when he had been asked, ❛Ah but of course ... as if you remember me saying about bring friends along with you is fine.❜ Once Kaneki had that sentence within his mind and that he remembered that he could bring friends with him, he was initially and automatically gonna ask Hide and Touka to go with him, which was why he had made to double check if he could bring friends with him or not and having the all clear go said to him he was immediatly happy about that as that meant he didn't have to go alone at all, ❝Hide, I was wondering if you and Touka would like to go to the barbeque with me on Saturday. O-Only if you guys want to is all...❞ 

"Sure! Me and Touka would more than happily both go with you, and plus, this way we can see how you and Mr Tsukiyama are getting along and all." ❝I see...❞ Once both males had became silent and everything had died down in the conversation, Kaneki took a quick glance at his wrist and saw his watch reading half to nine, ❝A-Anyway Hide, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go and head out to do something okay. Promise I'll be back round about midnight okay, so don't you or Touka wait up for me.❞ "Kaneki..." ❝I swear I'll be fine Hide, just going drinking with a few friends is all okay... To celebrate me keeping and getting a job.❞ "Alright then... Just be really careful okay and if you need help then you-" ❝Yeah, Yeah, I know. Call here and ask for a pick up, I know.❞ "Alright then, I just wanna make sure you remember it is all, okay."

─

When Kaneki had arrived at where he had been wanting to get to and needed to be, he promptly opened the front door of the Brothel establishment he worked in at and immediatly was greeted by the loud pulsating music and intoxicating smell of alcohol swimming it's way up his nose, the flashy and bright coloured lights and the high priced luxury red velvet furniture around the place. Upon looking to the client request counter and seeing who usually stands there is there, Kaneki slowly walks his way over to the request counter and looks at the man, "Hey Kaneki, here for your next client or something else?..." ❝Well I was originally gonna ask about something else, but seeing as how I have clients and stuff waiting and paying for me, I'll go for that one.❞ 

"Hmm?... Alright then, anyway here," the man casually bends down and grabs a piece of paper saying where he would be going, the name of the client, gender, age and likes, ❝A bar?...❞ "Yeah... Seems like this guy is extremely frisky and stuff and wants to get blown, fucked or fuck someone at some fancy bar. But yeah, I can see why your so confused or weirded out by this one... but hey if you don't wanna take this one I can always hand him over to one of the other escorts..." ❝No, no, no. It's fine really... I'll take this one, it just shocked and surprised me is all, as I've never seen a request like this one is all...❞ "Hmm very well then Kaneki, just be careful and don't get to wasted or anything okay, as I've heard a lot of people getting drugged by that date rape drug thing, then getting either raped or killed." ❝I'll keep that in mind, thanks Doug...❞ 

When Kaneki had arrived at this rather rich looking bar, he immediately was ready right there and then to just turn around and leave, however he was in dire need of money for helping with the paying of rent for the apartment he lived in, that he knew he just couldn't up and leave. Money and helping friends first, before his own safety and security. When Kaneki gathered enough courage within himself, he quickly and promptly opened the bar's front door and walked straight in and up towards the ordering counter and sat himself in one of the many bar stools there. He slowly clasped his hands together and was immediatly brought out of his thoughts and was met with a neatly groomed and dressed looking bartender approach him, wearing a nice smile upon his face as he asked, "Hey there sonny, what can I get for you or are you perhaps here waiting for someone?" 

❝Hmm... I suppose I could go for a shot of tequila while I wait and stuff please.❞ "Sure thing, let's just see some verification on your age and information please." Kaneki knew that he wasn't done for, not at all, as because of him being an escort he had always been given fake ID papers to get into places that his client requested where they'd go or if him and his client happened to go drinking, ❝Sure thing, just give me a wee second to get my ID credentials out then.❞ When Kaneki finished saying that to the bartender, he immediately wasted no time in getting his fake ID credentials out for the bartender to see and confirm he was of age and able to drink and be there, ❝I'm sure these will prove my age and able-ness to be here, drink and all...❞ 

As Kaneki watched the bartender look at his credential paper, he watched and saw how the man's brow furrowed together and wrinkles began to appear on the forehead of the man now, as he stared harder at the paper and then towards Kaneki and immediatly repeated the action. As if what he was seeing on the credential papers and what he saw when looking at Kaneki, was false and something that didn't completely make sense. Honestly Kaneki had been through this type of process so many times, that it just doesn't bother or surprise him anymore, but rather amuse him seeing how people look at him like he's younger than what the papers say. Which they'd be right about. "Ah, yes... well everything seems to check out just fine. I'll go and get your drink Mister Cook." ❝Ah yes, thank you very much...❞ 

After a couple of more minutes of the bartender eyeing Kaneki a little bit more and closer, as if not believing any of this bullshit, he slowly handed back over the credential papers to Kaneki and went off to go and make him his drink now. Now that Kaneki had been left alone to his thoughts, until his drink comes that is of course. Now that Kaneki looks about the place he's in more now, he realises that this place would fit meeting up with Tsukiyama and having a couple of drinks, maybe get to know each other more and then, in his mind and imagination, end up going home with him and having a rough roll around in bed with him. 

Kaneki doesn't know when or why he had began to start developing feelings for the older man, be it from Tsukiyama's charming and model like looks, his unique way of speaking and using languages to mix in with his sentences, he really couldn't say. There was literally so much about Tsukiyama that he seriously enjoyed looking at, some places more immodest than others, and he even loved listening to Tsukiyama's dulcet sounding tone of voice and just in general loved hanging around the other male. After a couple of minutes of waiting for his drink, he was rewarded with a shot of tequila sitting out in front of him, as the bartender gave Kaneki one last long puzzled look before moving on and getting to new customer's that had just arrived and cleaning used glasses. Kaneki slowly, hesitantly, took the shot glass in his hand and grasped it tightly, as he began to lift his arm and placed the rim of the shot glass near his lips. 

Slowly parting his rosey coloured lively lips apart, his tongue, throat and taste buds were immediatly met with a burning sensation that continued to linger and burn in him, until the tequila liquid completely went down his throat and into the pit of his stomach. That really hit it and gave him a complete buzz. Kaneki knew he wasn't good at handling liquor very well and so damn well knew that he was half drunk and intoxicated at this moment, the bartender seemed to notice that something was up with Kaneki immediatly as he walked back over to him immediately and tilted his head. Kaneki wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Like why he felt half drunk or intoxicated, until he remembered that he hadn't been eating at all. 

He hadn't had anything, nothing, to eat before heading here to this bar and drinking, which also effected his liquor tolerance more than normal. "Alright... Mister 'Cook', I think you should either think about running to the bathroom and up-chucking that drink you just had as you don't look that all too well or you simply call for someone to come and pick you up or head home alone. Cause I'm not serving you any more drinks while looking like you are..." ❝Your job is to serve and oblige what customers tell you... Yes?...❞ "Well technically yes I do, but we can-" ❝Then if it's your job then pour me another one right now!❞ "Sir! I really think that you should-" "Ahem... Am I interrupting on something important?" 

Kaneki immediatly swung his head round in the direction of where that lovely sounding, albeit familiar, sounding tone of voice came from. ❝T-Tsukiyama?...❞ Tsukiyama just simply gave a short small smile and wave to the intoxicated young male, as he then turned his attention back towards the bartender. "Ah? No... No of course not Mr Tsukiyama, it's just, this young man right here is looking kinda... well... off... and I'd rather avoid serving him any more drinks because of how he looks the now." "I See... Well would it be okay if I walked him home, you know, to make sure my shop assistant gets home fine and without any harm?" "hmm... If it gets him out of here and somewhere else, I'm fine with it... Just be careful Mr Tsukiyama, as danger has been happening around here more and more and more with each passing day." "Ah yes, thanks for the information again Miyouk." 

The bartender waved Tsukiyama off, as he watched the white haired male, Mister 'Cook', getting hoisted up out of the chair he sat on and soon found the young man to be standing on his feet, leaning heavily into Tsukiyama's body as he did so. "Anyway, I shall be on my way now with this young gentleman here." Once Tsukiyama had said that, he made sure to double and then triple checked to make sure he had all his things and then Kaneki had all his things, before walking himself and Kaneki slowly towards the doors leading out of the bar, as to not make Kaneki trip or stumble about too much, as he carefully allowed one of Kaneki's arms to wrap around his neck and shoulders, as he set a careful and slow pace towards their destination. His apartment. 

Tsukiyama had long since abandoned the thought and action of having Kaneki walk beside and pressed up against him, as not only was Kaneki more slow, but he kept stumbling and stopping, so Tsukiyama just decided to pick him up within his arms and hold him bridle style. Sure Tsukiyama was concerned and cared a whole lot about the young white haired male within his grasp, but he'd never say it was romantic involvement at all, at least, not the now anyway. When Tsukiyama and Kaneki arrived at the older males apartment, Tsukiyama promptly without a second thought in his mind walked straight into his place, set Kaneki down on the couch and then shut the front door. When Tsukiyama finished doing all that, he slowly and cautiously, fear of startling Kaneki, approached the white haired lad and sat down on the couch beside him. 

"Kaneki?" Tsukiyama asked, with slight concern and worry laced in his tone as he began to gently rub and shake at Kaneki's arm to get his attention, "Kaneki?... Hey Kaneki are you okay there? You look rather pale... would you like a glass of water and some paracetamol to help sober you up a little and help deal with the impending headache you'll have?..." At first Kaneki didn't answer, didn't even seem to notice Tsukiyama being there, as he gazed to where Tsukiyama sat, then allowed his big dilated eyes to scan the room he was currently in. "Kaneki?..." ❝Mmm... Hmm?... T-Tsukiyama??...❞ "Yes Kaneki?..." 

❝W-Where... ughhh I don't feel so good,❞ Kaneki decided to interrupt what he was originally gonna say as he placed his arms around and over his stomach, swaying back and forth on the couch as to hope make the pain in his stomach pass, ❝Where am I Tsukiyama?...❞ "My apartment Kaneki... I'm afraid I had to remove you from that bar I saw you in, as you seriously looked ill and pale... like really pale - more than usual." ❝Ah...❞ "Yeah... Anyway... I'm gonna go and get you a glass of water and maybe bring you back some paracetamol okay..." Tsukiyama didn't wait for another word or peep out of Kaneki's mouth, as he stood from the couch and made his way over towards the walk in large kitchen and immediately got a medium sized clear glass cup out and began running the sink's tap in there, filling the glass up with water till it was half full. 

Once Tsukiyama finished pouring water into the glass, he immediately began to check through his cupboards and tablet packets, looking for some paracetamol or something close to it that would work the same way. Looking for a further ten more minutes or so Tsukiyama, thankfully and lastly, managed to find some paracetamol that he had been searching for, opening the tablet box and then popping two paracetamol pills from their holdings. With a half filled of glass within one hand and two paracetamol tablets in the other hand, he made his way back over towards Kaneki and say beside him on the couch once again. "Here you go Kaneki..." 

Kaneki without any hesitation or fear of accepting things given to him by Tsukiyama, gladly and quickly took the half filled glass of water into one of his hands and then took the pills into the other, as he popped the pills into his mouth and then downed them with a large gulp from the water he had. When he finally had the pills swallowed and he didn't feel like drinking any longer, he placed the glass down upon the mahogany table in front of him, as he continued to sway back and forth on the couch as his stomach was still churning and doing flips. 

Drinking without eating before hand was something that Kaneki would never allow himself to redo ever again. "So Kaneki how are you feeling the now then? Better?" ❝Um...well,❞ was he feeling better than what he had been when he was back at that bar? He wasn't exactly sure whether he'd say "better" exactly, but he was more than feeling different, as at least the sickness he had been previously feeling and the sensation to fully puke was gone from his mind at least, ❝I suppose so... So yes, I'm definitely feeling a whole lot better than I was previously. But... you may wanna have a bucket or basin on hand in case I choose to white it, and I'd hate to get your lovely flooring and furniture all gross and smelly.❞ "Ah yes of course Kaneki, I will go and fetch something along those lines for you then, however, there is something that's bothering me Kaneki. Your eighteen or nineteen correct?" 

❝Y-Yeah... why?❞ Kaneki didn't need to know Tsukiyama's reasonioning behind why he was asking, as he knew the reason already and he wasn't sure how he'd exactly tell Tsukiyama what he does without awkward and weirdness entering the conversation. Not to mention that their friendship and all would be weird after knowing that, especially thinking about trying to seduce and become each other's lovers, as long as the feelings of one and other were mutual, would become awkward, weird and difficult. "It's just that... How do I say this exactly... Well I'm afraid there is no proper way around this topic without mentioning, that you could have been raped or something there Kaneki. Hell, you could have been drugged, killed or worse drugged, raped, beaten and then killed... It's just lucky I spotted you when I did, as I saw some of the patrons in their, staring, quite intimidatingly towards you..." ❝I-I know... I really appreciate your help and for being there for me Tsukiyama, I really am, I just... I just don't know what was running through my stupid head when I went there.❞ 

"Well... I just hope you won't think about returning there or going someplace like that again... Unless, say you, take someone with you or have someone accompany you." At that Kaneki just nodded and went quiet all a sudden, if someone were to ask him why he had been stupid and gone there without proper protection or someone to make sure he was fine, was because of the money he'd get. It was always and always boiled down to the money in the end, as he hadn't been thinking of his safety, proper ways on how to handle this or even what could have happened to him. It wasn't until he got there, sat down, had a shot of tequila and began to feel it's alcoholic effects when he came to the understanding that he actually liked Tsukiyama more than just his friend or boss even. ❝Hey Tsukiyama?❞ 

"Yes Kaneki?" Tsukiyama inquired in wonder and gave his full attention, yet seemed to be somewhere else in his mind. ❝I think I may actually need that puke bucket or basin, like soon, as in... right now... please...❞ "Ah of course Kaneki, one moment and I shall return with what you are needing." When Tsukiyama got himself up from the couch, he and Kaneki had been currently sitting on, he made his way into the kitchen and then went to the bathroom. If this whole experience has taught Kaneki anything it's never drink on an empty stomach, don't go to clients so late at night and meet up with them at some posh fancy bar where anything could go wrong and always make sure to have someone as backup or protection to keep him safe and out of harm. When Tsukiyama had returned from what he had currently just been doing, he promptly handed a lavender smelling red medium sized basin to him. 

"I hope that works out just fine enough for you, as I really don't have anything else in place of that." ❝Its fine Tsukiyama, I've been sick in a basin and stuff before, so this isn't anything new to me okay.❞ "Alright then. Um... Hmm... Kaneki?" ❝Yes Tsukiyama?❞ "I was just wondering if you'd like me to give your good friend Hide a call to say what has happened, where you are and to have a cab drive you round there or if you'd prefer to stay here for the night seeing as how your here and I could keep a close eye on you to make sure nothing wrong happens with you, like say if your face upwards on your back and choke on your own vomit or something..." 

Kaneki knew that getting Tsukiyama to phone Hide and tell him everything that had happened tonight was out of the question, as he had told Hide something different and if Tsukiyama phoned and said what had really happened then both Hide and Touka would question on what he's been doing and up to. ❝Hmm... I think, if it's really okay with you, then I'll stay here for the night and have you help me out and stuff when and if I require it. I'd rather not have Hide or Touka for that matter worry about me while they've got enough on their plate to be worrying about already.❞ "Of course Kaneki, I understand absolutely. So would you prefer a bed to sleep in or would you like to remain here on the couch?" ❝I'm fine here, really Tsukiyama I am, it's extremely comfortable just like a bed actually.❞ 

"Okay then Kaneki, well then, I shall say goodnight and retire to my own bed and sleep. If you require or need anything, even if it's the slightest of things, just call me okay." ❝Alright then Tsukiyama I will and thanks again.❞ "Qui, of course Kaneki anytime," Tsukiyama said quickly and began to stand up from sitting down on the couch and making his way slowly towards his own bedroom and bed for the night, however before he could fully go into the room and be out of Kaneki's prescense, Kaneki decided to add something. ❝O-Oh Tsukiyama?...❞ 

"Yes?..." Tsukiyama asked cautiously and slightly worried, as he paused in his own bedrooms doorway and looked back towards Kaneki. Waiting for him to continue on what he was gonna say or what he was gonna tell him. ❝Could we by any chances keep this whole thing that happened tonight quiet and between ourselves? It's just that... I really don't want Hide and Touka worrying.❞ "If that is what you wish then I shall keep this conversation and what has happened tonight a secret then." ❝Thank you Tsukiyama, really... Thank you.❞ "Like I have said and always told you already before Kaneki, your welcome anytime."

─

All throughout the night Kaneki found himself tossing and turning about the couch he lay upon, with his puke basin on the floor right next to the couch he was on. He didn't know what it could possibly be that is keeping him so much awake, but he supposes he does have a rather good idea why he is so restless and can't sleep easily. He was over thinking about tomorrow and what Hide and Touka would say to him once he came home. He knew that they'd never ever allow him to get away with something like this, as both being stubborn and caring, always wanted to know and make sure they knew where and what Kaneki has been doing and what he has been up to. 

He knew they worried, especially since because of his past, but he always hated how they tended to overreact and go overboard with the worrying. Not that he'd say anything about it, as he's way too kind and considerate of their feelings greatly. Pulling one of the many medium sized luxurious fluffy edged pillows over his face, Kaneki allowed a rather loud and exhausted sigh escape from himself as he began to wiggle his toes and feet about the place losing his patience ever slowly. 

He only hoped that sleep would find him soon, as he didn't know how much longer he could handle something like this. Another thing that was playing away at Kaneki's mind was that of being in his bosses house, as he had never really stayed with anyone other than Touka and Hide of course. But he has never slept over at someones house that wasn't Hide or Touka, especially when that someone was a person who Kaneki thought rather fondly of and wanted to be more than friends, maybe. He wasn't sure how he'd go about doing that and stuff, but he remembers what Itori had told him to do and what she was wanting him to do. 

At that, a small smile began to work it's way on to Kaneki's lips, as he closed his eyes and began to feel drowsy now for once that night. Maybe Kaneki had a shot at opening up to Tsukiyama possibly tomorrow, and if not then, then when he goes to that barbeque that Tsukiyama had invited him to, that he invited Touka and Hide to. Yes, tomorrow or at the barbeque is when he'd plan on opening up to Tsukiyama and no longer put off what Itori asked of him. With that thought in mind, Kaneki felt himself beginning to slip out of unconsciousness and into a deep sleep.


	4. ░▒▓█ ┌c┐┌h┐┌a┐┌p┐┌t┐┌e┐┌r┐  ┌f┐┌o┐┌u┐┌r┐ █▓▒░

When the next day came rolling around and Kaneki found himself waking up to just slight loud enough voices that seemed to be coming from the kitchen, his nostrils were also infiltrated and stormed with the gracious smell of something sweet and intoxicating. Which also furthered in waking him up from his slumber, much like the voices did. As Kaneki came to, he sat up completely on the couch he crashed out on last night and began to slouch over in posture, bring both hands to his face and feeling the rough yet sticky sleep in his eyes and then dragging those hands downward he sighed. He wasn't sure how long he slept or how he had such a great sleep in the first place, when staying with a complete stranger still pretty much at his house. 

It was actually a rather funny and silly thought that him and Tsukiyama were still seen as strangers to each other and didn't know the other as well as friends would, as the most that both of them saw each other were when passing on the streets and only conversing within the flower shop. So this just proved to Kaneki how easily relaxed he was around Tsukiyama's company, even if they didn't spend a whole lot of time together last night with each other. Kaneki will just blame that on his sickened and drunken state last night, something he mentally just reminded himself there to never do again ever. Unless the occasion called for it that is. 

Just as Kaneki brought his hands back up to his face he used his index finger and side of his thumb on both hands to clear and wipe away the excess sleep at the corner of his eyes, as he threw his legs not so gracefully off the couch and had his feet connect with cold laminate flooring, causing a small surprised inner yelp to rise in his throat and be heard ever slightly through his lips and nose. He had no idea when he had his shoes and socks took off, then again, now that he's looking closer at himself and is more awake when did he change out of his clothing last night and into, what Kaneki can only presume, pajamas. He looked down towards the silk dark toned pajama top and brought a hand up towards it, pinching the material between his fingers and examining it closer. 

His only hypothesis on who could have done this for him would have to have been Tsukiyama himself, as logically, there was no one but them two in the apartment so it must have been him. Kaneki quickly dropped the top he had between his fingers and brought his hands down to the pajama bottoms and pulled then outward, away from his body, and inspecting his underwear noticing how that had also been changed. Oh how embarrassed and shy Kaneki felt just now, and strangely violated to, though it's not like anything horrible had been done to him by the older man which meant that he must have changed Kaneki out of a sense of cleaning his clothing from last night. After calming his racing thoughts down, Kaneki began to stand up slowly from the couch and made a steady walking pace towards the kitchen where he first heard those voices coming from, which were beginning to rise in volume now. 

"...so as you both can see why I had originally called you this morning, as I knew how worried you guys are for Kaneki and care for him." "Heh yeah, thank you once again Mr Tsukiyama as me and Hide really honestly thought that something horrible happened to that white haired idiot last night." "Can't say I took and thought it to the extremes you did Touka, but yeah I was rather worried like she was about him. So um... all that happened last night was that you found him intoxicated completely with alcohol and was wondering the streets alone?..." 

"Mhm... Pretty much that, which was why I had felt much more compelled to forcibly walk him here and make sure he was fine, which how the whole thing about him staying here actually happened, as he flatlined out on my couch like you saw him when walking in rather soon so I just left him be simply and just watched over him to make sure he never rolled on his back, puked and suffocated..." Hide and Touka exchanged worried glances at each other, not because of what Tsukiyama said or done, but rather what Kaneki done that had led him to that predicament last night. "Its quite alright really Mr Tsukiyama, as me and Hide both understand what you did and had to do, in order to make sure that Kaneki was safe last night. I... I just wish I knew what went through that boys mind at times you know..." 

Tsukiyama just leaned forwards and pressed his chin into his clenched up fisted palms, as he looked at the two shocked people in front of him nodding his head slowly in agreement. Just as this was being said, Kaneki couldn't help but feel absolutely horrible and guilty for not allowing Touka nor Hide what he really has been up to in secret or what he was originally gonna be doing last night instead of lying, as it was his fault for how he was making them feel and worry more now about his wellbeing. As he leaned his back completely flat against the wall on the opposite side of the kitchens room, listening in to their conversation and digesting all that has been said and how it has been said, Kaneki took a long intake of air and then released it sighing as he pushed himself off the wall and walked into the kitchen room now, making it appear as if he hadn't been standing their the whole time and listening in. 

Upon entering the kitchen both Hide and Touka locked their heads on to the figure who just walked into the kitchen now, as shock appeared on both their faces. Kaneki decided in that moment that neither Hide or Touka really expected to be seeing him waking up anytime soon, let alone walk around looking all fine or as fine as the word could describe and be applied to him in that instance. "K-Kaneki..." "How you feeling buddy? You looked pale when we first arrived, now you look sick..." ❝Well to answer your first question on how I am feeling, I feel like hammered shit and have the worst morning wake up migraine ever... However,❞ Kaneki began as he slouched and supported himself up against the kitchens doorway, folding his arms over his chest, ❝I will be alright after, hopefully, a couple of hours... Also... I wanted to say my thanks to you Tsukiyama, for the change of clothing and everything else that you had done for me...❞ 

"Heh, don't worry about it at all Kaneki, after all, what kind of friend and boss would I be if I never took the wellbeing and care of you? Not a very good one if you ask me." ❝I... I suppose so...❞ "Actually Kaneki that was another thing I wanted to say to you, if you're needing a shower or anything at all then you are quite welcome to make use of that, while your clothing is still currently damp at the moment and drying." ❝Hmm...❞ Kaneki hummed quietly to himself, as he drew a arm up once he unfolded his arms and gave a quick sniff at his underarm, to assess how badly he was in need of one or not. 

To his surprise and amazement he wasn't that bad at all, but could still be doing with a freshening up and keeping odors from showing up later on. ❝Now that you mention the whole thing about taking a shower is a good idea actually, as I'm not in desperate need but well... I think you can see where I'm coming from...❞ "Of course Kaneki it's no problem at all. Second door on the right." ❝What?...❞ "For the shower of course, unless you weren't planning or thinking about going for one yet and would rather something to eat and drink instead?" ❝... Oh! No I think I will head for that shower right now then, freshen up and then get something to eat and possibly drink, as I should be feeling more better after doing that...❞ "Of course..." 

After that was done Kaneki was gonna begin to make his way towards the room, that Kaneki presumed to be the bathroom, that Tsukiyama mentioned until he just remembered something important. ❝Um Tsukiyama what am I suppose to, well um, use for when I'm done showering and then what am I meant to change into?...❞ "Well I was gonna just suggest that you use the towel already in there on the radiator and then for something to change into huh?... Well I could lend you a plain white short sleeved top, black shorts and a new pair of underwear, although, that's if your current drying clothes aren't done in time that is. Just give me a shout Kaneki when your done showering and then I shall check up on your clothes and decide on what to do from there." ❝Alright then...❞ 

As Kaneki was about to turn and go for the bathroom, both Hide and Touka stood up from the chair they were sitting on, causing Kaneki to stop in his movements. "Well me and Touka both thank you for the hospitality and stuff you have done Mr Tsukiyama." "Of course." ❝Wait... you guys are heading home?...❞ "Yeah, we're afraid so... Though I do think that Touka will want a proper talk with you about what happened last night, Kaneki." "Damn right I do and will be doing so!" At that alone made Kaneki's throat become dry and his body to tense. 

"Anyway see you later bro okay-" ❝Wait!... Eh I mean, I thought that the whole barbeque thing that you talked about with me Tsukiyama was happening, unless something came up?❞ "Ah yes... How stupid of myself, I completely forgot to say... My father has become completely hit with work at the moment and I'm afraid it's been held back till Monday..." ❝Oh...❞ "Yeah. I'm so terribly sorry about not saying till just now Kaneki, as I truly had forgotten all about it until you brought it up just now... I hope you and your friends can still attend on Monday..." "Oooh yeah, right. The barbeque thing..." Hide suddenly piped up, as he realised he had forgotten, no intentially though, to have said to Touka about it and all. 

As if her confused face wasn't enough indication of that. ❝Hide didn't tell you at all did he Touka?...❞ Kaneki casually and nonchalantly spoke out, as he eyed Hide suspiciously and with an all too knowing eye. "Oh come on Kaneki! You expect me to go straight away and ask her? I was gonna do it, honestly, I just got sidetracked is all...." ❝Right... And by "sidetracked", do you mean accidentally or done intentionally?❞ "WHA-!" "Alright that's enough you two! Its alright. I'm not entirely making a huge deal out of this at all Kaneki, as I know Hide probably just forgot accidentally, I hope, and just got sidetracked like he said. Now will both of you wisen the fucking hell up or so help me I will confiscate your most prized possessions. Kaneki your books. Hide your phone and headphones. Now do I make myself clear!?" 

❝Y-Yes Touka...❞ "Yes dear..." Tsukiyama found this submissive behaviour from both males interesting, as this just showed who was clearly the one in charge. With a rather more relaxed smile and expression now on her face, she began to lose her dominant alpha stance now at both males. "Now! Me and Hide here are gonna head back to the apartment and clean some things up and then get heading to our part time jobs, we'll see you back at the apartment later on tonight right?..." ❝Of course, I'm just gonna get a shower, get dressed and have some breakfast and discuss some things with Tsukiyama. So expect me home by nine or half nine at the latest...❞ "Okay then... we're gonna hold you to that one then Kaneki..." 

❝Mhm...❞ With that, both Hide and Touka began to make their way over to Tsukiyama's apartments front door and then left upon opening it and leaving completely, closing the door behind them. Leaving only Kaneki and Tsukiyama now in the kitchen and an awkward atmosphere moving in. ❝Anyway... I think I'm gonna be heading for that shower now, okay?...❞ "Sure thing Kaneki..."

─

Finding the bathroom and then getting undressed was the easy part for Kaneki really, the using of Tsukiyama's shampoo, shower gel, body puffer and then towel was a whole other story. As he stood under the rather warm spray of water jutting out from the shower head, he kept rubbing circles on his body and in his hair, wetting and re-wetting again. When he finally managed to stop his vicious cycle of rubbing himself in the same places and wetting areas of himself that were already wet from water, he reached with a slowly shaking hand out towards the shampoo. Once he had the shampoo in hand, he popped the cap of it, held it upside down while his other hand went under the bottle ready to catch what shampoo he could that would come out. 

Upon giving the shampoo bottle a wee squeeze with his hand, a gooey whitish creamy substance began to ooze it's way out, which he quickly caught. When that was done, he used the hand he had been using to hold the shampoo bottle to flip and hold it back up the right way, while he dragged his chin over the cap and pushed it forward and back into place, closing the cap and keeping anymore shampoo from getting out of the bottle. When he finished doing that, he placed his clean hand and the hand with the shampoo in it together and placed both his hands on top of his head and wasted no time in beginning to get to work on his head and lathering his hair up with it. 

After that Kaneki grabbed hold of the shower gel bottle, as he bent down and grasped it firmly. Upon standing back up and popping the cap of the shower gel open, he began to lather up his body in the stuff. He loved how the shower gel smelled and looked, as it was pink with a scent of a sweet baked good. No wonder Tsukiyama smelt delicious to Kaneki at times, when he would pass by and get a lovely wiff of what Tsukiyama wore or had used to wash himself with. ❝Well now I know why he always smelt so nice now... That's not creepy right? Saying how nice he smells and now knowing what makes him smell nice... Great, now I'm taking to myself again...❞ 

Allowing a sigh to come forth and out, Kaneki placed himself under the water spray of the shower and began washing all the bubbles and suds off himself. ❝So... the barbeque has been cancelled and after I have had this shower, get dressed, have breakfast and then head home after that, I'll never get the chance to tell Tsukiyama how I really feel or even do what Itori told me to do... I know, I can ask about hanging out and then we can get to know each other and then, when the time is right as well as the mood, I'll ask my question to him...❞ 

As Kaneki smiled to himself agreeing once and for all on this, he turned the shower off and climbed out from it, going to the radiator opposite him and grabbing the towel that was there. As he began to dry himself, he became startled slightly when a loud knocking came from the bathroom door. "Kaneki? Is everything alright in there?? Are you nearly done, cause you've been in there for half an hour now and I'm beginning to worry incase something had happened..." ❝Oh no! I'm quite alright, just got out the shower the now... Could... Could you please check on my clothing now...❞ 

"Of course, one moment please Kaneki." As Kaneki listened to the person outside the bathroom door and heading footsteps growing fainter into the distance, he sighed and began to dry his hair slowly. While he was drying his hair, he looked about the bathroom at all that was in there, as he then moved the towel to his body and began drying his body off and finally placing the towel around his waist and waited for Tsukiyama to come back and tell him the news. It didn't take Tsukiyama long to come back, much to Kaneki's surprise, as a knock was heard from the door. ❝Yes?...❞ "I'm afraid your clothes aren't quite just done yet, but they should be done soon. Would you like to come and follow me through to my room and pick something out to wear from my wardrobe, Kaneki?" 

Kaneki slowly walked towards the door and opened it up completely, as he looked up at Tsukiyama and tilted his head slightly. ❝A-Are you sure I can borrow clothes from your wardrobe? I know you had changed me into a pair of your pajamas and underwear last night, but is it truly alright to do so again?❞ "Why of course Kaneki, for I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't being serious about what I said." ❝I suppose so...❞ "Now come Kaneki, as we'll probably be looking through quite a lot of clothing and different things for you to wear."

─

"No. Non. Ugh! Absolutely not... Hmm..." ❝UGH! Tsukiyama!~ we've been at this whole clothes looking and trying on for nearly half an hour now... How much longer?...❞ "Patience Kaneki. Patience Kaneki, as I must find something that suits to your frame and build. Pajamas are one thing, but getting actual clothing to suit someone else who doesn't have the same fashion sense as you is a whole other ball park... But... I'm confident we will get to the bottom of this real soon. By the way, how's the boxers I gave you feeling? Not too loose on you I hope..." 

Kaneki's face slowly began to go from warm to hot quite quickly, as he looked away from Tsukiyama towards the ground and then back towards the older male. ❝Well, I can't complain... I quite like the nice soft cotton feel of them and they seem to hug my waist quite nicely, so yes, they are fine.❞ "Well I'm glad to hear so Kaneki, though, a simple yes would have sufficed as well, but also getting told what you just said was nice to I suppose. At least they fit you nicely." ❝I guess, though I think I will just stick to a simple answer instead next time, like you said.❞ "Very well... Now then, let us get back to searching for something for you to wear..." 

As Tsukiyama had began to utter those words, Kaneki found his eyes already looking over towards the wardrobe and unfocusing from the other. As Kaneki scanned each piece and article of clothing over, he soon set his eyes on some clothes that caught his fancy and also happened to go with what he wore normally anyway. ❝What about those?❞ "Those?..." ❝Yes,❞ Kaneki started as he walked over towards the wardrobe and pulled out a plain simple white short sleeved top and grayish pants, as he turned around and faced Tsukiyama with the clothing in hand, ❝those...❞ "Hmm... Are you sure your wanting to wear those while you wait for your clothing to finish drying, as I'm sure I can get and find you something much more, how should I say, a little more exciting and less bland..." 

❝O-Oh well I actually quite like these better, as I quite like the colours and type of clothes I'm holding. Please...❞ "Alright then Kaneki, if it is truly what you wish to wear and enjoy the look and feel of, then who am I to object. Anyway, I shall leave you to finish up here and get dressed and I shall see you in the kitchen. Is there anything you fancy for breakfast or would you like a surprise?" When Kaneki went silent and thought Tsukiyama's question through, he was tempted, so tempted in fact, to say him but decided against it as it might come across weird, too strong and desperate sounding. 

Not to mention he wasn't sure what was Tsukiyama swung, which was also some difficulty in itself. ❝I'll go along with the surprise, as I wanna see what you would serve me instead of me deciding.❞ "As you wish Kaneki." Tsukiyama said with a slight smile appearing on his lips, as he looked at Kaneki for a couple of more seconds before he exited his bedroom, closed the door after himself and went back to the kitchen to get to work on Kaneki's breakfast surprise for him. ❝Heh... This should be interesting.❞

─

As Kaneki was just finishing up with pulling the top over his head and on himself, he slowly exited Tsukiyama's bedroom and began to advance towards the kitchen as he was intrigued to see what he would get. He hoped something new or at least something not native to Japan's cereals, as Kaneki always heard Tsukiyama speaking French so he assumed that's where he is originally from. Now that he thinks of it, maybe one of them baked good things that they do in France. A croissant or maybe crêpe, as he remembers them being called. 

"Ah Kaneki! there you are, I am just currently finishing up on what I had decided to give you as a surprise for breakfast." ❝Mmm~ It sure does smell lovely, what is it?...❞ "Well since you picked and said the whole 'surprise' option, I was literally at a loss with what I could make a surprise for you. When it dawned on me. I figured I'd make some croissants with a few crépes alongside it, as I assumed you have never tasted food from France, right?" ❝Nope. This will be my first time trying it actually.❞ "Well I hope it's alright I picked that for you..." ❝I'm sure it will taste just as good as it smells, Tsukiyama. Besides, it's a little late now don't you think to be question whether it was a good idea or whether I would be happy with it.❞ 

Kaneki stated loudly as some laughter escaped him, as he walked over towards the kitchen table and sat down at one of the chairs and looked at Tsukiyama, who seemed to agree with him and gave a slight smile and laugh of his own. "I suppose you have a point there, so you better eat them without a single complaint!" Tsukiyama replied as he raised his voice slightly to try and sound more commanding, but miserably failed as he was still having small spouts of giggles come out from him from what Kaneki had said. Not to mention that smile he had on his face wasn't helping him in making his voice sound more in control and commanding, as he turned around to face the table with a big plate in hand and placed it upon the table. 

"Bon appétit Kaneki." Tsukiyama exclaimed with an enthusiastic and cheery tone, as he took a seat opposite Kaneki and sat down. As soon as Tsukiyama had joined him at the table, Kaneki began to dig into the food that Tsukiyama had made and given to him just. As he chewed and took in the flavour and texture of the food, Kaneki had to admit how exquisite and scrumptious it all was, as he had never tasted anything quite like this and would probably never if not for the now. "Is it alright Kaneki? I hope it's too your liking..." ❝Oh yeah, it really is quite delicious. The best food from a foreign place that I have ever tried really, so thank you.❞ "No need to thank me Kaneki, it was no trouble at all." 

Though Kaneki didn't answer or give a reply of his own to Tsukiyama's comment just now, he made his acknowledgment of what Tsukiyama said by a simple subtle nod gesture and resumed to finishing off his food now. Just as Kaneki was taking his last bite of his food, he watched from the corner of his eye as Tsukiyama dug his hand into his trousers pocket, pulling out his mobile and making a strained face as he looked at the screen. "Shit..." Tsukiyama exclaimed in an extremely quiet whisper like tone, as he stood up from his chair alerting Kaneki to what could possibly be the matter and caused Tsukiyama to react in such a way. 

❝Is everything alright Tsukiyama?...❞ "Oh, um... well... no. Not really..." ❝What's the matter? It must have been something extremely shocking or bad, for you to have reacted like that just now...❞ "Its... It's complicated. Its not so much bad or shocking, yet it is, if you catch my drift. Ughhh... Its my father, he's set up some miai that could develop to an omiai, since I am 22 pushing onto 23 very soon, and as such, he'd like me to have some partner in my life now... Though, I'm not even sure whether I wanna be truly tied down to someone or if I even wanna get with a women actually, seeing as how I am into both. Ah! But alas, we'll just have to see how things go and stuff..." ❝Ye-... Yeah...❞ Kaneki replied back pathetically, as he completely focused his attention on the other and sighed heavily. 

Things just got even more complicated now for him, as he wasn't sure how he could tell Tsukiyama how he really feels now. "Let's not worry and discuss things like that, it's a bit of a downer at times really... So Kaneki, what about yourself? Got anyone in mind whom you like or currently seeing?" ❝Oh... no. Well, I mean, I did date someone a long time again but well things didn't turn out so... so well... It was actually really brutal that past relationship of mine... However as of now, the answer would be yes. As in I have my eye on someone, however, I'm unsure of how to properly go about telling them or how to express my feelings towards them...❞ 

"I see. Romance is truly evil and complicated at times, wouldn't you agree?" ❝Very much so yes.❞ "Mmm... Anyway, I'm sure your clothes from the previous night should be all done drying as of now, meaning you can finally be rid of my annoying presence and have some alone time at home, no?" ❝Actually Tsukiyama, I really enjoy your company very much and would like further extension of it, so we can get to know each other better.❞ "Oh? Is that right then Kaneki... Well then, what would you have suggest we do?" ❝Café lunch date?...❞

─

"I must say Kaneki I really am quite enjoying this whole 'café lunch date' idea of yours, as I would never have thought of doing this or that you would even like an idea like this one." ❝Just as well as I had suggested doing something like this, as it just shows how much you know about me, meaning we can do that here.❞ "Indeed." Tsukiyama replied happily, as he flipped through a menu to see what things he would like or would consider on getting, much like what Kaneki was doing as well. "So Kaneki I am aware that you are a university student and all, but I must ask as Mr Nagachika was limiting on information and detail about you when inquiring about the job you got... But what is it exactly that you are studying?" 

❝O-Oh well I'm actually studying a whole range of things at the moment really, but if I was to give an easy answer on that then I would say Asian history and Japanese literacy.❞ "Oh sounds like fun really, do you enjoy learning about those things?..." ❝Well Asian history is kinda hard to follow at times, but I'm getting better and with Hide and Touka helping me out it's also helping... As for the literacy side of things, I would say that's fairly going well, as I'm quite an avid reader of many books, genres and styles. So that always helps.❞ 

Tsukiyama just nodded to everything that Kaneki had said to him, as he took in all that the white haired younger male said. "I see. Well, I do hope that all those classes go well and smoothly for you, that's including Asian history class." ❝Thank you Tsukiyama... really... it means a lot actually. Anyway... have you decided what you'll be having yet, from the menu?...❞ "Ah yes, indeed I have. I'll just have a black deep rich coffee with some sugar and some cake. You?" ❝I'm thinking of maybe a cappuccino with added extra foam on the top.❞ "Hmm, well that does sound mighty tasty there Kaneki, though I'm surprised you picked a cappuccino as I was expecting you to just get a regular ordinary coffee. My, full of surprises aren't you Kaneki today." ❝I guess?... maybe just a little then...❞ 

Both men sat in silence as they placed their ordering menus down, to indicate that they were both ready to order. And soon enough doing so, a young medium sized, blonde haired waitress came over to their table, as she held up a small notepad and jewel decorated pen in hand. "Hello and welcome to the Aburakkoi supūn, what may I get you both?" Kaneki and Tsukiyama both exchanged looks at each other, to see who would be the first to go and speak. "Um yes, I would like a black deep rich coffee with some sugar added in it and some cake, si vous ne me dérange pas..." As the women processed and wrote down Tsukiyama's order, she then turned her head to look in Kaneki's direction now, as she raised a patiently waiting eyebrow to him. 

❝U-Um well I... I would like a cappuccino with added extra foam on the top of it and that's all thank you.❞ "Mhm... so one deep black rich coffee, with sugar and cake, and one cappuccino with added extra foam on the top. Got it! I'll make sure to have all your stuff brought over to you real soon gentleman." As the waitress said this and then wandered off away from their table, to somewhere that was most likely the serving counter, Kaneki and Tsukiyama exchanged goodbyes and then looks at each other again. ❝So Tsukiyama, I have literally always wondered this ever since joining to work with you, and it's really been bugging me, but well are you originally of French descent?...❞ "Ah your wanting to know about my heritage, Kaneki." ❝Mmm looks that way.❞ 

"Well then to answer your question, about whether I'm of French descent or not, the answer is yes. I am of French descent and I grew up for a sort time and was born there. So Kaneki, what is it that you would like to know about my heritage and story then?" ❝Hmm, well I guess maybe just give a short wee brief summary of your life and all that's happened till now. If you don't mind at all doing, is all... ❞ "No... No I don't mind at all, as I'll tell you. Well like I said I was born in France, Paris in a lovely place called Nice. Very lovely indeed. Ah yes about my life, instead of reminiscing or the past. Like I said I lived only for a short time there, as I moved here to Japan, Tokyo at the age of, well it was somewhere between 6 or 7, with my father, Matsumae, and later on my butler who is my dearest and best friend Kanae. As for my mother... well she passed away when I was very little, I don't remember much about her or what she even truly looks like anymore, except for a few old pictures in our photo album of her, but I know she'd be happy and proud with things now. Anyway, back to my history now, now where was I? Oh yes! When I moved here, I was rather shy and lonesome. Reading books in my spare time and when I'd get to be alone. Until I went and attended Haruna Gakuin university, studied in human science. When that was soon coming to an end, I spoke to my father about starting up that flower shop me and you work at, seeing as how wealthy, rich, powerful and influential my family is. At first my father was unsure of this, as he wanted me to originally take over the family business for him when the time comes and all. But after some careful part time jobs, pleading a whole lot and doing great with my grades, he agreed and the flower shop was built. So now you know... hope you enjoyed my, rather boring, tale there Kaneki." 

❝Wow that's all so fascinating and interesting tale there about your life Tsukiyama, as I would never have guessed that. Though I must ask one thing, as it's been nagging away at me, but why work in the flower business as oppose to a well paid job or just continuing on with your father's company when the time comes?...❞ "Ah you see Kaneki, that... Well that is a rather complicated story to really explain well, I suppose, theoretically, it was my mother who kicked off the whole flower trend and hobby of mine when she was still around. When I was at the age of between four or five, my mother and I would tend to the garden together and she'd teach me about new and exotic flowers and their meanings. I was so fascinated and captivated with the whole flower and meaning thing, that I barely ever did anything else bar tend to the garden with my mother. Well I did, until that night she passed... After that, I was never the same and always would flock and find refuge in that lovely sanctuary garden that we created and kept together. My father insisted on removing the garden, to help me cope and wipe away the memories of what once was, so I can focus and move on. But... I never did. So we kept it. And I, along with the help of a few allocated servants to help and watch over me requested by my father, kept and maintained the garden and it's natural beauty. However once moving here, we left that sanctuary garden behind. I left it behind. Something I wish I could and would still do, if I had help doing so." 

❝Well Tsukiyama if that is still your goal and life long dream, to recreate that garden and stuff, then I could always offer my help to you. I-I may not know about flowers or their meanings by any means, but that doesn't mean I won't try to learn those things and help. Besides, it'll totally tie in with the flower shop and stuff, so it won't even be that hard on what we're suppose to do and how we're suppose to do things.❞ "Good god, Kaneki, you're a genius. I could just kiss you because of that! Ugh... I mean... heh you know..." 

❝I-Its alright, no harm done here... But yeah I know exactly what you mean.❞ Oh how badly Kaneki was just wanting what Tsukiyama had just said to him, as he began to feel his heart quickening in pulse. Could feel the thumping and ringing in his ears. Felt how his back was beginning to run in a cold sweat kind of way, yet nothing was there. "So Kaneki, what about you? Anything at all you'd like to share with moi about yourself? If your only comfortable doing so that is of course." 

❝No! It's fine... I really don't mind you knowing, seeing as how we're getting to know each other... Though, Tsukiyama... Promise me right here and now, what I tell you only stays between me and you and no one else. Got it?❞ "Of course Kaneki." Kaneki sighed in somewhat relief and shakyness from what he was about to say. So with that passed. With him sighing and preparing himself for what he was gonna say to Tsukiyama, he sat up right, folded his arms and looked Tsukiyama in the eye. And told him a sad tragic story...

─

"So... Did you manage to acquire what I asked of you to do?..." A figure shrouded within a blanket of darkness, in a darkened room spoke. Loud, clear and deeply. "Um no, I'm afraid I never managed to do as asked boss, as... I had some interference in the whole thing." "Interference you say hm?" "Y-Yes boss..." "Hmm..." 

The mystery person hummed quietly to themselves, as they made their way slowly towards a window. Having loud and clear precise steps being made as they did so. Once reaching the window, some of the mysterious person's features had been revealed. From the looks of things, this person had rather defined cheeks, a large sticking out looking nose, slanted crooked eyes and gelled back spikey rather bleached blonde, almost white looking to the eye, hair. 

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to pay our dear old friend Mr Ken Kaneki a visit once again, and let's see if memory lane takes hold..." The figure announced, as a bone chilling crunching crack noise came from their direction and a chilling eerie smiling expression took hold of their facial features now predominantly. "An excellent idea boss, truly."


	5. .•°¤*(¯'★'¯)*¤° ┌c┐┌h┐┌a┐┌p┐┌t┐┌e┐┌r┐ ┌f┐┌i┐┌v┐┌e┐  °¤*(¯'★'¯)*¤°•.

"So... this is where my little slippery centipede is working at huh?" A mysterious figure announced loudly and curiously sounding with a hint of mischief, as he looked over toward his companion. "Y-Yes boss! It did take some time to find and track him down, but I managed to track him down to this brothel place." "So much for hating sex huh?... Heh!... Well Naki, come on, let's go inside and see if he's there... I have... things I wanna discuss with him." "Right after you boss." 

As the mysterious figure began to slither up toward the brothel where Kaneki worked at, alongside his companion, the man felt a buzz and twitch getting to see his little Centipede play thing again. With a sinister smile and chuckle shortly following afterward, finger and knuckle cracking, he opened up the door to the brothel and disappeared inside with his companion. When they first got inside, Naki contented himself with sitting down somewhere and looking around, while the mysterious man walked up to a desk of sorts to ask someone of things. 

"Hey..." the man started, as he placed one of his elbows on the desk and gave the person behind the desk a curious look, "You wouldn't happen to know a Mr Ken Kaneki would you? I would more than like it if I could perhaps speak with him... Promptly." The person behind the desk just stared questioningly toward this man, as they have never seen him here and he's definitely not that rich, handsome looking florist that Kaneki usually hangs with and works for. So what on earth could this mysterious person be wanting with one of their workers? - and a bloody damn great worker at that. 

"He's ugh... He's not here the now at the moment, and I don't know when he'll be back or where he currently is... Is there like, some sort of message I could pass on to him for you or anything?" The mysterious man paused for a moment, thinking his options through on what he can and should do now. Slowly taking out an envelope that had a note on the inside of it out from his white creamy looking blazers inside breast pocket, the man held it out to the person who was behind the desk looking more questioningly and curiously at him now. 

"In that case then, may you please deliver and hand him this note for me. Don't worry about having to get or know my name, as he'll recognise straight away who I am. Thank you." Without another word being exchanged on this or allowing for another word to reach his ears, the man turned and quickly ushered his companion out of the brothel with him. "Your welcome!... Whatever..." the person at the desk called, as they eyed the envelope that contained the note inside he was meant to give to Kaneki, in front of themself on the desktop.

"So what now boss? What are we exactly gonna do about this whole thing now, seeing as how Mr Kaneki wasn't there and stuff?" The man slightly slowed in his movements as he gazed over toward the other, as a sinister look came to his face now. "Oh, do not worry Naki. All is well. Like I had said to that person at the desk back there, all the information about who and where I am and what I want is all in the note I handed over. When my dear sweet little Centipede darling reads that said note, if he's feeling brave then he'll come and seek me out and probably try and bargain against it or simply go into a state of panic and try to hide somewhere... Much like always..." the man muttered out quietly to himself more, as his eyes casted away from his companion walking alongside him and to the ground on the opposite side. 

"Besides Naki, as long as no-one interferes with the plan then all will go as planned." "Huh... never thought of it as that boss. You sure are smart aren't you with your plans?" "Heh... I guess you could say that. ... Now, how about when we get back I show you how to write and learn some more kanji?" "Sure thing! Your the best big brother boss ever you know that!!" As both kept on walking, the man turned his head back around toward the brothel building and smiled maliciously. "Get ready Kaneki, my little destructive toy Centipede baby... Soon... Very soon, well see each other again and redo all that we once did back in the day."

─

❝Tsukiyama,❞ Kaneki stated out, as he stayed in his sat up position as he faced Tsukiyama completely, ❝what I'm about to tell you... I've only told a handful of people, so I'd appreciate it if this story and what I'm gonna say stays between only me and you now.❞ Tsukiyama just stared at Kaneki, as he slowly nodded and kept a serious look about him and on his face as well while doing so, "Qui. Of course Kaneki, always." With that knowledge being said and shown to Kaneki personally, he himself slowly took a big deep breath inward and then released it, as he was calming himself for what he was about to say to the other. Which he repeated a couple of more times afterward. 

❝I guess I should start from the very beginning and then to me and how I am now huh?...❞ "As long as that is what is fine with you Kaneki, then sure..." ❝Yes... Yeah it's alright... Well... I guess my story would begin at the very young age of four years old then in that case. I lived with my mother - a nice hard working women, whom always put people before her own needs. My father by this point had died, though I never knew him or knew how he even died, I always felt like I had known him if you know what I mean? Like... I had been given his old books, which I read and loved, which made me feel that way. Anyway... growing up wasn't exactly, well, a good one? No... it was horrible and that's all I can really say. Like... my mother would beat and yell at me, if she had to vent and take it out on someone. And school life wasn't exactly any better or easier for me, as I was bullied and picked on quite a lot then, however... that's when I also met Hide and then soon later came Touka. It... was lovely - made me realise that I actually had people I could depend on, talk to and laugh with. I really love them... Still do.❞ 

Kaneki slowly went silent then, as he had a small smile growing on his face at the fond and golden memory of when he first met his friends and interacted with them then. It was... lovely. ❝Sorry, I had a little bit of reminiscence there at those memories I had with my friends then...❞ "It's quite alright Kaneki, seems that that was the most fondest memory you had when younger..." ❝It was. It's sad to know, but it's true. That really was the only fond memory I had of childhood growing up. However, this is where the story goes back to being one of tragedy I'm afraid, as my mother passed away when I was at the age of ten years old. Her cause of death? Why, she basically worked herself to death - as she always prioritised herself into helping my aunt out. Something about money problems and all... So, as you can understand Tsukiyama, I was a rather lonely child growing up. With mother always out doing one or two, sometimes even three jobs, I was isolated and left alone in the house with just my father's books and memories. It's sad really... how I felt more of a bond with a dead parent than my living one. But, as you can probably guess, when my mother did pass it left me... more alone, isolated and unloved. I fell into depression. I had no-one. No-one to help me grow up like a normal child should, never had anyone to come and tuck me in and give a kiss goodnight or... felt any love at all. Hide and Touka tried their best to help, but nothing worked. I grieved, grieved and grieved some more. During this whole thing I went to go live with my aunt... That was a nightmare in itself. Hitting puberty, growing up with people and a family who never noticed, loved or even cared about me or what could happen to me while dealing with depression and school related issues, how do you think I would turn out?❞ 

Kaneki paused in his story as he waited for Tsukiyama to answer his question, as he was curious to see what Tsukiyama would say or how he would react to what he has been told. Would he simply be too gobsmacked to answer? ❝Well? How do you think I would turn out then, Tsukiyama?❞ "... I... I'm not entirely sure really," Tsukiyama answered him back quietly, as he looked and focused completely on Kaneki. "Rebellious? Mentally messed up? Bitter toward those who claimed to love you for sure... but... I just don't know..." ❝I'll tell you exactly how I turned out and felt. I was completely and utterly lost, I simply didn't care whatever could happen to me at this point. My depression had reached a height that I welcomed, no, embraced even, in the concept of death. What was the point? That's what kept repeating in my head. Day and night - always there, always repeating and always killing me slowly. So... it shouldn't even come as a surprise then Tsukiyama that I fell into the wrong crowds to you...❞ 

Taking a pause, as he allowed for himself to stay calm while telling the next part, he felt his hands curl and tightened viciously into fists. Nails pinching and biting their way through his skin. ❝I had said, I hung with the wrong crowd. Now... your probably wondering what I mean by that when I say that, am I right?... Well, to put it simply... the crowd I hung with drunk, did drugs and this in term lead me down even more trouble and made me sink further into my current deep depression. Not to mention I was a disgrace in high school... My grades, laughable now when you see mine now. Hell - heh- you'd think it would be two different people works being shown. At this time... I... I um... I managed to get myself into a relationship, well... I'm gonna use that term loosely.❞ "You mean it wasn't a relationship at all?" Tsukiyama suddenly spoke up, as intrigue and curiosity played at his tone. 

❝No! Well- Yes? It's complicated... I was fed up- Done- Had enough with life... So... I guess I just agreed because I didn't care...❞ Kaneki answered back in an awkward quiet sounding tone, as he rubbed at the back of his head. ❝Anyway, me and this person... weren't really intimate of sorts or anything...❞ "Then why were you two together then in that case?" Tsukiyama asked, as his eyebrow raised up questioningly and he wore a confused expression. ❝Well, whenever I asked the same question to them, they always replied with "Because that way no-one can steal you my little Centipede." I never really understood what that meant or why they were so attached, but they kept me close and within a watchful eye's distance all the time when in and outside in public. It was horrible and degrading. Whenever someone would come talk to me, flirt with me or even make eye contact with me, they'd quickly pull me into their lap and show how they... ..."owned" me.❞

"Owned? What do you mean by that exactly?" ❝How else do you think they did? They simply would place their filthy hands on my waist, kiss and give love bites to my neck... sometimes they'd.... touch more private places.❞ Kaneki explained vaguely, as his gaze went from Tsukiyama to the ground, as he sniffled quietly and closed his eyes. Having horrible, horrible memories coming to his mind all a sudden and replaying. "Kaneki, this person, did they... Did they ever, you know, force you to do something you didn't wanna do." ❝Well... they did force me to go to a whole bunch of parties, underground places and stuff...❞ "Kaneki... you and me both know that's not what I mean..." ❝...❞ "Look," Tsukiyama said, as he reached his hand over the table towards one of Kaneki's and gave a small reassuring squeeze, "You don't have to go into deep description of what had happened, Kaneki. I'm just worried. So, so very worried and curious if that did happen..." 

Taking a slow unsteady and shaky breath into himself, Kaneki slowly looked back up and toward Tsukiyama. ❝N-No?...❞ "No..." ❝Maybe...❞ "...Kaneki... they did didn't they?... This person raped you didn't they?" With slow visible tears beginning to form and appear within his own eyes now, Kaneki slowly nodded his head as he spoke, ❝... Y-Yes...❞ Tsukiyama's hand tightened it's hold it had on Kaneki's hand, as did his reassuring squeeze increase with intensity. "I'm... I'm so sorry Kaneki. Really, I am. I... I can't believe or even begin to imagine how life for you has been... Does... Does Mr Hide and Mrs Kirishima know of this?" ❝Y-Yeah...❞ Kaneki answered back in a shaky wavering tone, as the tears that had been in his eyes began rolling down his cheeks now. Making and causing for both his eyes to become red and puffy and his face to come up in red cheeks, ❝They were actually the first people to find this out, as when it did happen I... I awoke in the hospital from very low sleep and poor weight as this caused my depression to build more, with Hide and Touka sitting by my bedside, waiting for me to wake. I... I'm so lucky that I had and still have them now.❞ 

"Wait- What of your aunt? She was suppose to be your legal guardian then, where was she?" ❝Heh,❞ Kaneki began as he allowed a rather bitter and hate-filled chuckle to come from his mouth, as he eyed Tsukiyama hesitantly. ❝The bitch and the rest of them simply didn't care about what happened to me, like I had stated earlier. Oh no- that's not quite really true, as my cousin, my bitch of an aunt's son, tried to talk and see if I was fine. He was actually the only one out of them who was concerned for me out of that household, never once held any grudges against me, even stood up for me when my aunt started on me...❞ "I'm so sorry Kaneki, I had no idea..." 

Kaneki's facial expression softened, as he just looked over at Tsukiyama and smiled softly, subtly and small. ❝Its fine... Not many people know anyway... It's... It's not something I wish to dwell on or think about to deeply, as I'd rather think and act in the here and now.❞ "I see... Kaneki, forgive my suddenly change in topic and stuff, but... would you rather we go somewhere else - like somewhere more private. How about a walk to a public park area and talk more privately there?" Kaneki just remained keeping eye contact with Tsukiyama, as his smile grew at that - anything to spend more time with his boss, and hopefully [if something blossoms] soon to come love interest. ❝Yes.❞

─

As Kaneki and Tsukiyama walked beside each other quite closely in the closest public park they had reached, Kaneki's eyes darted around the place; looking at all the surrounding scenery, flowers, wildlife and the flowing river beside the path that they walked down together. Just as it seemed to be getting quiet between the two, it was Tsukiyama who chose to break the silence that was surrounding them both now. "Kaneki, I just want you to know... that I'm always here and will always be here for you, no matter what. Okay? So... if anything happens or anyone bugs you or tries something, then, please do tell me mon ami." 

❝Of course. I'll... I'll try and not be [too] shy about it now!❞ Kaneki stated, as a big smile came to his face as he was scratching the back of his head in a flustered and embarrassed state. ❝It's just... I'm not use to telling or relying on other people to look out for me, except Hide and Touka of course. And even then, I still feel awkward about it...❞ "I understand. Your independent about things." tsukiyama quickly interjected, as he looked over at Kaneki. "I too, am independent. My papa wished that I wasn't however, as he wishes I would accept help now and then. But... I just can't seem to feel right asking for it. You know?" ❝Yeah. Yeah I do, as I am exactly the same to be honest.❞ 

Kaneki's face suddenly brightens up, as he recalls something funny and allows for a small chuckle to escape himself. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Tsukiyama. "Heh, whats so funny then Kaneki?" ❝Nothing... Well, it's kinda funny. I was just remembering a time where I had convinced Hide that I could do laundry and then make my bed.❞ "Hmm." Tsukiyama muses with interest on his face, as he smiles. "Do tell." ❝W-Well, it had began last year - summer I believe. Me and Hide were just lazing around on the couch in the apartment, while Touka was out at her work and she had asked of Hide if he would be so kind as to do the laundry, hang it outside and then make the bedding when all was finished. Now I had never ever done laundry, hung it out or even made the bedding, not once. So I asked Hide if I could do it. Now of course at first he was skeptical and hesitant of letting me, but with just enough begging and pestering, he agreed. I was so thrilled then, that I promptly went upstairs and retrieved all that was in the laundry basket and ran back downstairs toward the kitchen and then washing machine. However, since I had never used one before all the buttons and dials made zero-sense to me, so I loaded up the machine, put in a ton of washing liquid and then hit start. But... I ended up placing to much washing liquid in, clogging the machine up and causing it to flood the kitchen, which just so happened to make all the clothes inside soggy and suddsy. It was a war zone - if war consisted of bubbly water and clothing, a clogged up washing machine and a completely drenched kitchen floor.❞ 

"What did you do? I'm sure Mr Nagachika wasn't particularly happy was he?" ❝Well the thing is, I never allowed for Hide to see in the first place. As I quickly went to the storage closet, grabbing both a mop and bucket and quickly cleaned up the drenched floor. Now as for the clothes and bedding and clogged up washing machine, that was an entirely different matter as it were. I mean, I couldn't re-wash the clothes and bedding as the washing machine was clogged up, so I simply took all the washing outside and hung it outside to dry. While I was doing that, I had to keep Hide from coming into the kitchen, as well as doing everything he said he was gonna do in there or get. H-He was so oblivious to what was happening that it was so funny to watch his confused face all the time that day!❞ 

As Kaneki began remembering that moment, he suddenly broke out into laugh. However he soon halted in his laughter, when hearing someone beside him also doing the same, he suddenly realised something - One: he has never heard Tsukiyama laugh at all like that and Two: Kaneki hadn't realised or really thought how beautiful sounding a laugh could be. "Kaneki, I don't believe I have ever seen you this happy, smiley or even laughing as much as you are, like now. It's nice. It's suits you very much actually." Kaneki's face slightly began to turn a rather light shade of pink, as he looked over at the other. ❝I too agree actually, as I truly am happy. And also, I don't believe I have ever heard you laugh quite like that before actually Tsukiyama,❞ just as Kaneki began to say that, he watched as Tsukiyama's cheeks began to darken slightly. _He noticed as how Tsukiyama's bottom lip began quivering, like he was finding it hard to decide whether to reply or not, but before he could Kaneki cut in first. ❝Its absolutely nice. I like- No love your laugh Tsukiyama, as it truly is beautiful sounding. You should use it more often you know.❞ "I-... I don't know, it sounds weird. I've never ever laughed like that actually before, so I guess your lovely laugh and personality is beginning to rub off on me huh?" Kaneki just smiled at that, as he turned his gaze and head away from the other, ❝I guess so.❞ "Now! Do tell me more please, as I really was enjoying that story very much." ❝Oh,❞ Kaneki uttered out caught off guard, as he looked back over to Tsukiyama and smiled. 

❝But of course, Tsukiyama. Now where was I again...❞ "You got to the bit about having hung out the washing and doing everything in your power to keep Mr Nagachika out the kitchen." ❝Oh yeah! So anyway, yeah I managed to keep Hide out of the kitchen the whole time, until the washing dried of course. How I did it, even I'm not sure, but I did. So when the washing finally dried, I went outside to retrieve everything and hung what was needing to still be dried on the radiators, what was dried went on the clothes horse, as for the bedding I made the bedding and beds quickly before Touka came back home.❞ 

"So you managed to complete the task then, that Miss Kirishima had set then. Good for you." ❝Mmm... It's true I completed it, but when we all went to bed the bedding covers and everything were all still sticky with the washing liquid residue still left behind on them. So yeah, long story short, they found out, shouted at me and then Touka clipped Hide behind the ear for letting me. So, as from then on, I haven't ever been allowed to do the washing ever. Well... Not without serious and constant supervision that is.❞ "Fantastique!" 

Tsukiyama exclaimed, as he smiled at Kaneki and chuckled slightly. "Truly an amazing story that you had just said, Kaneki. Very entertaining. But, I must know. You can do the washing and stuff now right Kaneki?" Kaneki in turn just allowed for a few chuckles to escape himself, as he continued walking alongside Tsukiyama. ❝Hmm, well I'm not sure. I guess you'll just have to let me do your washing one day and then, only then, will you truly find out now. Am I right?❞ "Heh, I suppose so Kaneki. Hmm... how does tonight sound?" ❝W-What-?❞ "And we could perhaps have another sleep over, much like last night. Just without you being drunk of course... If that's alright with you and Mr Nagachika and Miss Kirishima." 

Kaneki just smiled at that, as he looked away and closed his eyes allowing for What has been said to sink in, ❝I'm sure it'll be fine doing that tonight, Tsukiyama. Plus, this way with me not being drunk and sober this time, I should be more of a conversational person and stuff, instead of just flopping down on the couch as soon as getting there and going to sleep.❞ "Mmm I suppose, though I'd rather have Mr Nagachika and Miss Kirishima's permission first before doing any of that. And who knows... maybe we'll have a few or so drinks while watching movies." ❝I'd like that Tsukiyama, I really would,❞ Kaneki exclaimed in a happy and bright tone, as he looked over toward Tsukiyama and smiled brightly. Slowly, Tsukiyama returned that smile and then checked his watch as a furrow of the eyebrows soon came straight after it, ❝What's wrong?❞ 

"Oh nothing, it's just... I was meant to have opened the shop ten minutes ago. Hmm..." Kaneki watched as Tsukiyama went into a sudden silence, as he looked thoughtful at his watch and seemed to be thinking something over. ❝If you want, we could go over to the shop and open it up now and work today. Together.❞ "Oh no, I couldn't ask something so selfish as to have you work overtime and especially on days that you don't even have to work for me." ❝Tsukiyama,❞ Kaneki said, as he went on his tip toes slightly and placed two fingers against Tsukiyama's lips, ❝I insist doing so. Please...❞ "Mmm..." Tsukiyama hummed against the fingers pressed to his closed lips, as he closed his eyes and nodded his head soon after.

─

Stepping inside the shop, both men glanced around the place and began to get things ready for today - having Tsukiyama going around the place making sure that no dead or wilting flowers were on display for customers to see and replacing the old ones with new ones, while Kaneki flipped the closed sign to open, grabbing a broom soon after and beginning to sweep away at the dirty and muddy floor, so no customers would end up getting dirty and tracking said mud around the shop everywhere. 

"Thank you once again Kaneki for helping me out today with the shop and all, as it's really sweet of you for wanting to help your boss out. Most employees wouldn't have been as kind as to have offered doing that. Your not doing this to suck up to me are you, Kaneki?~" Kaneki's face soon turned a bright shade of pink, as he laughed awkwardly and looked away rubbing at the back of his head and balancing himself on the broom he was using and holding, ❝O-of course not!... Heh... Heh... Just helping out my boss, who I'm becoming great friends with, because I wanna.❞ Tsukiyama just smiled at that, as he folded his arms and balanced himself on one side more than the other, giving off a slanted look to him, "Of course Kaneki, of course." 

After uttering those words, both Tsukiyama and Kaneki turned their attention toward the front of the shop, as a customer wandered inside and looked about in a confused manner. "You wanna take this one or shall I?" Tsukiyama whispered quietly into Kaneki's closest ear, which caused a sudden breakout of pink to dust his cheeks. ❝Y-You can take this one Tsukiyama, I'll get the next. Promise.❞ Kaneki quietly in return replied as he looked round at Tsukiyama, however he had to be careful because of how close Tsukiyama had been to his own face. 

"Very well then," with that, Tsukiyama made his way promptly on over toward the customer with a pleasantly pleasing smile, "Bonjour! and good afternoon to you madam, is there something perhaps you are interested in buying? Or rather be it, something that has caught your eye and you'd wish for me to find it for you?" As Kaneki just watched how Tsukiyama handled the customer and talked his way around each flower meaning, just caused him to become distracted and watch closer, causing him to stop his cleaning duties. 

Captivated, Kaneki leaned himself on his broom once again and smiled, never realising before how beautiful Tsukiyama's voice sounded. Snapping out of his sudden thoughts, he looked away as his face began to heat up once again. ❛No... I shouldn't be having such thoughts like those here... I'll indulge in my desired thoughts later on...❜ Just as soon as Kaneki had that thought come and leave him, he was soon brought out of his little moment there by Tsukiyama calling over to him and waving a hand to punctuate it. Slowly gathering himself and shaking his head, he slowly made his way over toward Tsukiyama and the customer. ❝Y-Yes?❞ "Kaneki, may I ask for you to wrap these flowers up for this kind madam please?" ❝Of course.❞ 

Slowly taking the bouquet of flowers that Tsukiyama had handed over to Kaneki, Kaneki in turn wasted no time in walking away and wrapping the bouquet of flowers in some plastic covering, which he handed back over to the customer. Taking a step back, Kaneki watched and examined the way that Tsukiyama dealt with the customer further and received the payment for the flowers that the customer had asked for, purchased and got. "Thank you! Do come again madam!" 

Tsukiyama called out loud enough for the retreating customer who was leaving the shop as he waved his hand. "Nicely done on the wrapping job there Kaneki, a true pro you have become." ❝Heh, thanks Tsukiyama,❞ Kaneki replied back bashfully, as he began scratching at the back of his head, ❝it's not exactly a major big talent or anything like that...❞ "Nonsense!" Tsukiyama exclaimed loudly pointing a finger to the other, causing Kaneki to jump and look round at him. "A lot of people muck up with that kind of thing, that you would honestly think I'm exaggerating if I said how many. Not even I can do it so professionally." ❝Oh...❞ "Non, non merde! Kaneki, please don't feel shy and embarrassed with what I have said..." ❝I'm fine... It's just not what I am use to is all with being complimented like that...❞ 

Tsukiyama was gonna open his mouth to say something, but stopped himself and looked toward the shop's door as two new customers came into the shop and looked about. "Okay Kaneki," Tsukiyama quietly said, giving the other a soft small push forward and smiled, "time to shine and show me what you've learned over these past few weeks of being here Kaneki." This just caused Kaneki to gulp, as his eyes widened in slight fright as he was horrible in social interactions, but he quickly shook it away as best as he could muster and made his way over to the two as a small smile made it's way on to his lips. 

❝H-Hello, how may I help you both today?❞ The two customers exchanged looks, as one stepped forward and opened their mouth, "I was wondering if you could possible please direct us to and show us a bouquet of red tulips, as it's for... a special occasion." With a curtious nod of his head, he slowly began walking away from the two customers, beckoning them to follow as he lead the way to the bouquet section. ❝Of course sir, right this way please.❞ As all three of them entered the bouquet section of the flower shop, Kaneki soon stopped in his movements and held out a hand gesturing toward a couple of bouquets containing many red tulips. ❝I believe these are what you are looking for, am I right?...❞ "Mmm..." 

The male customers examined the bouquets up close, as he placed a hand on his chin and tilted his head before smiling. "Yes, I do believe so. Thank you." ❝No worries at all sir, as it's my job and duty to help and service the customer out as best as I can to my ability.❞ "polite and welcoming, I don't think I have ever met a flower shop assistant as nice as you. Anyway, could I... please have that one there?" The man asked, as he pointed to the bouquet out in front of himself, then looked back to Kaneki's direction. ❝Of course sir, I'll just get these packaged up for you to take. Please... go to the counter and pay, as I'll be ready by then to hand them over to you.❞ "Okay then and thank you once again." 

Kaneki just gave a nod, as he watched the two customers happily walk their way over to the paying counter where Tsukiyama was standing at. As Kaneki grabbed the bouquet and made his way over to the wrapping bit, he watched as the customers and Tsukiyama talked and made conversation as money was exchanged shortly afterward. After wrapping the bouquet up, Kaneki made his way over to the paying counter and held the bouquet out toward the customers. ❝Here you go.❞ Both Tsukiyama and Kaneki watched as the customer accepted the bouquet, saying his thanks and then leaving with his companion, leaving Kaneki and Tsukiyama alone in the shop once again. "Nicely done again, Ken. I can call you that right?" 

Kaneki just gazed over to the other, as a slight dust of pink crept upon his face now yet once again, gulping slightly he slowly worked up the courage to answer. ❝Heh, it's no problem at all... ugh... how do you say and pronounce your first name exactly again?❞ "Merde! I never did say how more than once huh? Well you pronounce it like 'Shuu' or in this case the 'shoe' you wear on your feet, though it's written as S-H-U-U. Try it out." ❝S-Shuu...❞ Kaneki uttered out quietly and awkwardly, as he really wasn't use to saying his bosses first name and also being called by his own first name by his boss. 

"Yes! Parfait! Well done Ken. Hmm... it does feel rather strange calling and being called by our first names, perhaps... we should keep saying our second names in that case? Seeing as how use we are to that." ❝Yeah... Yeah I think that would probably be the best course of action, that is until we become even closer and are comfortable saying each other by our first names...❞ Tsukiyama just gave a nod, as he smiled and turned his head away and sighed. "Let's hope today isn't very long huh?"

As expected, both Kaneki and Tsukiyama had literally had no more customers that entire day, so the both resorted to shutting the shop early and cleaning up things. "What a day huh, am I right Kaneki?" Kaneki was immediately caught off guard, as he stopped cleaning a shelf and turned his head in the direction of Tsukiyama as he steadied himself on the ladder he stood on. ❝Oh yes... we have had quite a day with so many customers needing serviced and coming in.❞ 

Kaneki answered slyly, as he snickered at the end as a pout formed on Tsukiyama. "Alright, Alright mister smart ass... I was only making conversation... Anyway," Tsukiyama began, as he walked closer toward Kaneki and tilted his head, "How exactly is the shelf looking there?" ❝I-Its go-❞ "Cause you've been cleaning it and standing on those ladders for ten minutes now, and I think it's time to come down now, don't you?" ❝I-Its- Hey! Stop that!-❞ Kaneki started in a startled and annoyed tone, as he clutched on tightly to the ladder as Tsukiyama swayed it back and forth while smiling. "Your not even up that high~ But seriously though, you have been cleaning and standing on that ladder for long enough, come down. Don't worry, I'll catch you~" ❝S-Stop shaking the ladders about or I'm gonna fall...❞ "I'm not stopping. Not till you come down here." ❝F-Fine!- Ahh!❞ 

Misplacing his footing and sliding as he felt himself bending backward, Kaneki's arms flailed about trying to grasp onto something for purchase as he felt himself falling backward now all a sudden. Bracing himself for a sore splitting sore head to come, his eyes and teeth clenched tightly awaiting the impact to be delivered. However, nothing came. Slowly cracking his left eye open the slightest, Kaneki saw the side view of Tsukiyama's face and felt a pair of strong arms underneath himself holding him in a bride styled fashion. This caused Kaneki's face yet once again to heat up exceptionally and become crimson red. 

"My deepest apologies Kaneki, I had meant no harm to come to you, as I just meant it as a simple silly game and form of playing around is all... Are... Are you hurt?" ❝No I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you having quick reflexes and being strong to catch and hold me.❞ "I truly am sorry... Also, Kaneki, you um... do realise how light you truly are right?" ❝Tsukiyama...❞ Kaneki stated, clear embarrassment and shyness evident in his tone, ❝you're still holding me...❞ "huh?" Tsukiyama raised a curious eyebrow, until it clicked what the other was getting at causing him to slowly set Kaneki on the ground blushing slightly himself now, "Sorry about that Kaneki, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything at all..." 

❝Its... It's not that, I'm just not use to being held like that at all by someone is all. I appreciate the help, I really do, it was just slightly funny is all to be held like that. Heh... in a nice way though.❞ "Oh... Well, I'm glad then as I did not cause such things to you then Kaneki." ❝Not at all.❞ Kaneki replied quickly, as he looked away and then cleared his throat before looking back toward Tsukiyama. ❝Um Tsukiyama?...❞ 

"Yes?" ❝Do you mind if I head to somewhere at all the now? I promise to give you a wee call so we can meet up somewhere when I'm finished, as long as that's fine...❞ "Yeah sure, I don't mind. Just be careful okay?" With a small smile beginning to appear, he dusted himself off a little and headed toward the door after putting all his work gear away and waving to Tsukiyama as he left, ❝I promise I'll be careful!❞

─

Throwing the doors open to the brothel where he worked, Kaneki quickly sauntered up to the desk reception bit and looked at the person who was on duty today. "Hello how may I help yo- ... K-Kaneki?" Kaneki's eyes widened the slightest, as he just gazed at the other intensely, ❝Banjou? What... What are you doing here?❞ 

"I could ask you the same thing, considering you found a job at that flower place... What the fuck are you still working here for? I thought you and that rich florist guy your working for were an item, unless I'm anticipating too much here?" ❝We're... just friends is all...❞ Kaneki replied rather quietly, as he looked away and frowned slightly at that, "Hmm... yes... 'Friends'." ❝Yeah...❞ "Kaneki why did you come here? Why aren't you off spending time with your 'friend' and having a great time?" ❝I actually came round to check if I had anything scheduled down or if I had received anything at all while being away...❞ "Hmm... Actually! Now that you mention it Kaneki, some strange guy came in asking about you and stuff..." ❝Really? Who? A regular?❞ "No," Banjou replied quickly shaking his head and folding his arms, "definitely not a regular or anyone I have ever seen coming in here before... And the way that he was dressed, just spoke of someone who would never ever come in here, unless for a pressing matter." 

Kaneki leaned himself on the desk slightly, as he nodded at Banjou's words and sighed trying to think of who this person may be. "They left a note for you, that we were to hand to you when we next see you. Ugh, here," bending down slightly and retrieving a white envelope with a letter inside, Banjou held out his hand with the object for Kaneki to take. ❛I wonder who this person could possibly be... And I wonder what they coud possibly want with the likes of me for...❜ Taking the white envelope in hand, Kaneki wasted no time in beginning to rip open the top part of the envelope and taking the letter out to read.

╔•═•-⊰❉⊱•═•⊰❉⊱•═•⊰❉⊱ •═• ⊰❉⊱ •═• ⊰❉⊱ •═⊰❉⊱ •╗  
こんにちは小さなムカデ〜♡

私を覚えていますか。  
私はあなたのことを思い出すので、私の小さな破壊  
的なおもちゃの地獄の赤ちゃん。

私たちの素敵な時間を一緒に覚えていますか？  
私はそれらすべてを覚えている〜

心配しないで、私はあなたを見つけるでしょう。  
心から - ジェイソン。  
╚•═•-⊰❉⊱•═•⊰❉⊱•═•⊰❉⊱ •═• ⊰❉⊱ •═• ⊰❉⊱ •═ ⊰❉⊱•╝

With that letter having being read in his mind, Kaneki's face paled increasingly as he began to hyperventilate a little and made a scramble toward the door quickly without another word, clutching the letter tightly in his hand and running out the brothel. "Kaneki? Okay... see ya then..."

─

Running away from the brothel, away from his problems and toward home was all that was running through his mind at this point. He had never felt fear like this for quite some time now, as the last time had been when he was in that so called "relationship" and was raped during then. He didn't want that again. He didn't want to feel held down, caressed with rough uncaring hands and slammed into from behind repeatedly until his screaming had stopped due to it becoming hoarse and painful. ❛I need to get somewhere safe... I!- I need protection... I... Tsukiyama! Of course... I will just call him and tell him where I am, then he can come and get me.❜ 

With that thought in his head and his mind made up on what he was gonna do now, he immediately pulled out his mobile hastily from his trousers and flipped through his phone's contact list. Scrolling through, frantically panicked and shaken up fingers swiped the screen upward, until he landed upon Tsukiyama's contact information. Without hesitation, none at all, he placed his finger over the call button of Tsukiyama's contact information. It took some time, but not as much as he thought it would take to get a hold of the very busy man, as he heard a happily French greeting said to him. ❝T-Tsukiyama...❞ 

Kaneki stated in a quickened, panicked and frightened sounding tone, as he looked from left to right where he stood in the deserted street, as he began to become paranoid and felt watched. ❝I was wondering if you could come and get me please, I'm... I'll explain all when you come... Just... Please?❞ "Of course Kaneki, I'll try and be as fast as I can in my car. I just need to know where you are exactly." ❝A-Alright. Hole on,❞ Kaneki's voice trailed off and also away from the phone, as he looked in a hurry for the places number, just anything that would be specific to the area and where he was. As his eyes scanned the area more, he soon spotted and remembered the places number and Ward, causing him to calm down ever so slightly and sigh in relief. 

❝Hello? Tsukiyama? Yeah I found out and remembered the places number and Ward, as it's number 23 in Ward 6.❞ "Hmm... I'm not familiar with the place, but I do know roughly where it is. I should be able to be around there in ten to fifteen minutes or so, will you be alright till then Kaneki?" There was a pause on Kaneki's end, as he took in what Tsukiyama had just said and kept looking from left to right and even behind himself, as the paranoia was mounting at this point now. "Kaneki? K-Kaneki? Are you still there?" 

Tsukiyama suddenly asked through the phone, as that broke Kaneki away from his paranoid searching and caused him to try to breath in and out in a calming way, as he closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. ❝Yeah... Yeah I'm still here...❞ "Will you be alright until I get there?" ❝Yeah I will... Sorry... just spooked is all there...❞ "It's alright, I won't be long." ❝Alright.❞ Slowly, almost being forced to do so in a way, Kaneki hung up and clutched his mobile and letter that he had been given close to himself. ❛Please hurry up Tsukiyama...❜

Sitting on the pavement, with his hands propped under his chin and elbows resting against his knees, Kaneki released a sigh as he awaited Tsukiyama. Harshly hitting the button on his mobile at the side of the device, he looked at the time and sighed once again. ❝Any minute now...❞ he muttered quietly to himself, as he laid his head completely on his knees now and closed his eyes still clearly on edge and caution. Just as he was about to have another bunch of paranoid thoughts invade him once again, he heard the sound of a car in the distance and turning the corner to where he was and stopping just a little bit away from him. 

Sitting up properly now so he could see who it was, his head turned toward the car that had just pulled up into the street he was currently sitting alone on. As he watched the car more, he saw the drivers side door open up, revealing a head of purple bluey lilac that stepped out from the car and the familiar, the very familiar, person staring at him in worry. Kaneki's breath caught in his throat, as he averted his eyes and looked away as his hands began fidgeting away on his lap. Once he heard the car door shut, a pair of quick paced footsteps could be heard advancing toward him. "Kaneki? Are you okay?" 

Slowly looking over at Tsukiyama, he rose to his feet and without really any hesitation or anything being said or even any other thought in his mind, he ran toward Tsukiyama and locked his arms in a frightened manner around the older male and buried his face into the others shirt. "K-Kaneki?..." Tsukiyama asked once again, as he was caught off guard by this sudden embrace and slowly placed his arms around the younger and held him tightly. "What happened Kaneki?" ❝I... I don't wanna talk about it here, it's... it's too personal to say what it is and show out in the open. Can... Can we go somewhere more private please?...❞ 

With a slow nod of his head, Tsukiyama guided Kaneki toward his car and opened the passenger side for him, "Of course... I'll take you back to my apartment then, as we'll have plenty of privacy there. Don't worry Kaneki." Taking that as reassurance enough, he seated himself in the car and buckled up, as he looked down at his lap with an unreadable expression on his face. Soon Tsukiyama joined him in the car, as he sat in the drivers seat, started up the engine and began driving. "No-one hurt you did they Kaneki?" ❝N-no... Well... not physically yet...❞ "What do you mean?" ❝They hurt me in the past, but... Ngh!❞ 

Kaneki made a loud disgruntled noise there, as he placed his hands over his face and felt so small and vulnerable right now, ❝I... I'd rather talk about this when we get to your apartment please...❞ "Of course I understand, Kaneki.... Don't rush... I was just worried is all..." With that the car ride then became a silent one, as they both sat in silence with Kaneki staring out of his side's window and watching all the buildings, trees and occasional parks pass by, while Tsukiyama just kept his attention on the road the whole way. Slowly Kaneki began to feel his eyes grow heavy and the need to close them soon became apparent, as he continuously felt himself slipping in and out of a sleepy trance and his eyes falling downward. 

"If your tired Kaneki, then rest as we still have some time to go till we're back at my apartment..." Slowly looking halfy over toward Tsukiyama's direction, he debated whether he should or shouldn't. He didn't want any nightmares to come to him if he did. "Really, I insist Kaneki... you look terribly tired... Sleep will do you some good, trust me." 

With that, Kaneki rested his head against the window at his side to prop his head against something, as he closed his eyes. Slowly beginning to feel himself slipping off to sleep, he could take comfort in knowing that he could go to sleep safely having Tsukiyama by side - watching over him and keeping an eye on him, keeping him safe. ❛Good night Tsukiyama... Thank you...❜


	6. ✧*:.｡. ┌c┐┌h┐┌a┐┌p┐┌t┐┌e┐┌r┐  ┌s┐┌i┐┌x┐ .｡.:*✧

Tsukiyama had been oh so worried when he had gotten the phone call from Kaneki this evening saying in a rushed, desperate and frightened panicked tone of voice, about coming to pick him up and make sure he was safe. Not once did or had Kaneki ever called him out of fear for something happening to him, as that was literally what got Tsukiyama into gear. He was so on edge when driving to the destination that Kaneki had provided him with, even if it hadn't been the best of descriptions really, as he was deeply worried and concerned for Kaneki and his safety. What if something bad happened? What if he was seriously injured? Tsukiyama couldn't take that and leave it to chance, and so with his mind set on making sure that Kaneki was safe and fine, he floored it to the destination as best as he could. 

Even now, having the young white haired male in his car with him did nothing to set Tsukiyama's rampant worrying thoughts at bay. Something obviously happened to Kaneki, enough to spook him and make him reach out to Tsukiyama - of that, Tsukiyama knew clearly well. The only thing that kept surfacing and swirling around within his mind like a raging storm, was why? Why had Kaneki reached out to him? Why had Kaneki been so spooked? And lastly, what exactly had happened for Kaneki to become the way he had been? So many questions, with so many possible answers for them, that Tsukiyama would find out sooner or later, when Kaneki awoke and both were in the safety of Tsukiyama's apartment. 

For now Tsukiyama would focus on driving and getting to his apartment quickly now, as the more and more as time went by the more he was wanting to know what had happened and why. Would Kaneki tell him properly what had happened? Tsukiyama knows Kaneki trusts him, as he was told a rather sensitive and private thing that happened to him in his previous "relationship" that involved rape. For Kaneki to have told Tsukiyama that he had much trust in the mauve haired male then, right? Tsukiyama sure thinks so, but he can't just press and demand Kaneki to tell him - that was something that Kaneki could only do once ready. 

Forcing and demanding would get him nowhere with the other, that much Tsukiyama knew, again, so he was just going to let Kaneki decide when he tells him. It's better that way, for both him and Kaneki. Taking an abrupt left turn and then beginning to drive straight on, Tsukiyama made a move to cast his eyes down toward his left wrist and looked at his watch. He was checking the time. Pleased to see that they won't be returning at such a really late time, which caused Tsukiyama to smile and relax into his drivers seat. Things were going to be fine, just fine, and that's all Tsukiyama really had to think and repeat within his mind to stop the worrying and concerned thoughts from continuingly flashing through his mind - which just led to even more worrying and concern. It was a vicious cycle. 

Thinking positive had helped him in the past before, so it's got to as well help him now right? After ten more minutes of driving around the place, Tsukiyama soon stepped on the break peddle and stopped just outside where his apartment was. Checking his watch once more, Tsukiyama felt a small smile work it's way on to his face as he sees how quickly they had arrived. If only the roads could be more like that. Turning the keys and taking them out of their slot where they fit so snuggly, Tsukiyama listened to how the engine of the car came to a halt and then dead noise followed afterward. The only noise that could be heard now was the lovely breathing of the man next to him in the passengers seat. 

Once Tsukiyama was sure that the car had properly been turned off, he slowly opened up his door and got out from the car and then proceeded to close it as well. Walking slowly around to the other side of the car and opening the door up, Tsukiyama just stopped in his tracks and stared at Kaneki's sleeping and peaceful face. Kaneki truly was a nice looking and handsome man, the more Tsukiyama looks at him in this moment. Dare he say it, but Kaneki has captured the mauve haired man's interest - which had been a reason why Tsukiyama had constantly turned down women who his father tried partnering him up with, for blind dates and hopefully marriage. He just wasn't ready for that, nor did he want someone because of some arrangement who he didn't really know or could well end up not liking. There was just something about Kaneki that drew Tsukiyama in, something he had never felt from other people that he had work under him in the past. 

It wasn't clear what was the interesting and appealing thing that had held Tsukiyama's interest, as it could have been anything really; it could have been looks, the other's personality, their background or quite simply Kaneki could be the real reason and thing that has captured his interest. Whatever it truly was, Tsukiyama wouldn't toil away with figuring out the reason for that the now, as he had something more important to handle right now; make sure Kaneki's safe, find out what happened and, if possible, help him out. That's all Tsukiyama truly cared about and had his heart set on at the moment. 

Getting Kaneki into his place had proven to be a whole lot easier than he intended, as Kaneki pretty much weighed nothing and the way to his door was clear. Laying Kaneki down upon his sofa gently, Tsukiyama walked toward his kitchen and grabbed his kettle, promptly going to fill it up with new fresh water. Tsukiyama honestly didn't know how to play this whole thing, as he wanted to so desperately go in the living room, to that couch that Kaneki lay upon sleeping, shake him away and demand the other tell him. But Tsukiyama knew he couldn't do such a thing like that, as this was Kaneki's problem, Kaneki's own personal life and information to withhold or tell him. It wasn't Tsukiyama's choice; no matter how much he wanted it to be. When he had finished emptying the kettle and filling it up completely with new fresh and clean water, Tsukiyama put his kettle on to boil the water within it. 

It was better to be prepared if any of them were thirsty and wanted a drink of coffee, as to not be prepared at all. With Kaneki clearly at peace sleeping, Tsukiyama decided to leave the poor white haired male alone to do so. Kaneki looked like he needed a proper good sleep. Seeing no other alternative, Tsukiyama walked back into the living room and grabbed a book he had begun to read, as he picked it up from his living room table that sat slap bang in the middle and in front of the couch that Kaneki lay on and himself sat on. 

With the book now firmly in the older males hands, Tsukiyama resorted to sitting at the very end and edge of the couch - as to give Kaneki his room while resting and to rest himself while reading. Flipping the book open and then flicking through fifty or so pages, Tsukiyama resumed his reading spot and quickly lost himself in the books story. It had been quite some time since Tsukiyama had last done this kind of thing, as he was generally busy with helping out his father, going on drives with Kanae to pick up things or he'd be attending to something at the flower shop. It was never an easy going or boring life for the older male, but sometimes he does wish he could take things slowly and never need to be on his feet all the time. 

However, as time had gone on for Tsukiyama, as he grown and matured in adulthood, he has noticed how those thoughts haven't come to him as often as they once did when he was younger. One of the benefits and sadly cons of maturing and becoming older in age. Just as Tsukiyama was about to move onto his thirty page turn or so, Kaneki had begun to stir and Tsukiyama looked over toward the other as he saw rapid eyes movement beginning to happen. REM sleep. Bookmarking his page and setting it down, Tsukiyama leaned over Kaneki's resting form and placed his hand on Kaneki's shoulder giving a soft shake. "Kaneki? Kaneki, are you alright?..." 

Tsukiyama asked quietly as he repeated his shaking, while Kaneki made small groans as his body was shook from side to side causing him to wake very slowly. As he was becoming more and more awake by the second due to the shaking, Kaneki's eyes slowly and softly fluttered open as he gazed around the room in a slight daze. ❝W-Where are we about-❞ Kaneki begun to say in a confused sounding tone of voice, before stopping in what he was gonna say as a firm hand was placed on his shoulder again now, causing him to jump slightly. "Sorry... I didn't mean to startle you or anything, Kaneki, but to answer your question for you we're at my place and your safe... So please, calm down will you..." ❝Right... Your place, now I remember.. I'm sorry for being jumpy and all right now, Tsukiyama, as I've... Just had a rough day is all...❞ 

Tsukiyama just stared at Kaneki for a few seconds, as he took in what he was told and smiled. "Of course Kaneki, it is alright." Seeing that the other was alright, kinda, Tsukiyama leaned back away from Kaneki and folded his arms as he closed his eyes. "Would you like something to drink at all or eat, Kaneki?" Kaneki just took a few moments before answering, grasping and taking in the situation, as he thought about what he was just asked and sat up now on the couch and looked directly at Tsukiyama now. ❝Sure, yes please Tsukiyama. A drink of water sounds good right about now.❞

─

With a drink of water in his hand now, Kaneki just took small gulps of it as Tsukiyama sat beside him in silence with his arms folded over his chest and eyes closed. During this whole entire time Tsukiyama has not once, not once, asked or pushed Kaneki into telling him what had happened and what had gotten him so scared like that back when he had found him. Normally people would just have kept hounding, pushing and asking Kaneki to tell them what is wrong, but Tsukiyama never once did that. Tsukiyama was different. Kaneki won't lie when he felt a huge crush for his boss, as at first, yes it was infatuation, his arse and his dick doing all the talking, but now, now Kaneki knows for sure that he has feelings for the other. 

It was first made apparent to him after working with the other for some days, as Kaneki got to learn some things about his boss, hang out with him and talk. Tsukiyama treated him like a normal person, like anyone else, and not one that would walk on egg shells when speaking and interacting with Kaneki. Kaneki knew he had problems, but doesn't everyone for that matter? When Kaneki had been out drinking that night, was saved by Tsukiyama and taken back to the safety of the other's apartment, that was when Kaneki had registered his feelings as that of pure love. However hearing about this miai that Tsukiyama's father has for him, Kaneki doesn't know what to do. 

Sure he loves Tsukiyama romantically and wants to be with him, but could he be as selfish as to stop him from having a wife and getting a child out of this? Someone to carry on his legacy and the Tsukiyama name? His most selfish part of him, which was three quarters of him, screamed possession and want for Tsukiyama, while the part left of him, which was a quarter, recognised this as something totally selfish and something Kaneki can't have. Still though, Kaneki would have to confess sooner or later before the time to do such a thing runs out. 

"How are you feeling, Kaneki? Better? A lot more calmer now?" Kaneki looked over toward Tsukiyama, as his hold on the glass of water tightened. ❝Much, much, better. Thank you, Tsukiyama...❞ Receiving a small nod, Kaneki just looked down toward the ground and sighed. It's definitely time to tell Tsukiyama what had gotten him so frightened back there, as Tsukiyama has waited patiently enough now and deserves at least some kind of explanation. A proper one. Not some bullshit that Kaneki would normally tell Hide or Touka to get them off his back, as he wants to be honest with Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama deserves that much. Just like how Tsukiyama is always honest with him. 

❝I suppose now is as good as any other time now huh, as to tell you what had happened...❞ "Only if your comfortable with doing that, Kaneki, as I don't wanna rush you, push you or make you feel like I must know. Go at your own pace. We have plenty of time." Kaneki just nodded at him and his words, as he placed his glass of water down and sat back on the couch with his hands clasped together. ❝I um... I received a note from that person who, well you know, raped me...❞ That caught Tsukiyama's attention, as he looked at Kaneki with a serious expression and gaze. Kaneki swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "What did it say exactly, Kaneki?" 

Taking a deep breath in and swallowing another lump in his throat, Kaneki closed his eyes and sighed. ❝It talked about how he was wanting to see me again and that we'd definitely be seeing each other soon, stuff like that... And then he also used my pet nickname, from back then, so that I would know who it was for sure... I'm... It just scared me is all... It's been so long since I last saw, heard or read anything from that person, as I truly thought that that part of my life was over for good and all... But I guess not huh?...❞ Tsukiyama turned his attention over toward Kaneki now, as he had an apologetic and sympathetic look on his face. 

"Kaneki, first of all, I'm really sorry to hear that had happened to you today, and two, do not fret at all Kaneki as I'll make sure nothing bad comes to you at all. I swear..." Hearing that promise and words that Tsukiyama had said to him, made Kaneki believe what was said to him without a second thought. Normally when people said and promised him that nothing was gonna happen to him or they weren't gonna allow anything to happen to him, something always ended up happening to Kaneki. Be it good or bad the outcome, which just so happened to mostly be bad, Kaneki had trust issues with people. 

But with Tsukiyama, his boss, he felt nothing but trust that happened to be between the other and him. Something that Kaneki has only ever felt with Hide and Touka, but even then, Kaneki only tells them some things and not always the truth. Hide and Touka never truly knew the full details of what happened to Kaneki that night he went out drinking, when he was found and saved by Tsukiyama, they never got the reason why he had gone or what really happened to him. They also never knew about his other private, and may he add embarrassing and shameful, job; his brothel and escort job. Kaneki never wanted them to ever know. Neither did he ever want Tsukiyama knowing, as he's unsure whether he'd be able to look Tsukiyama in the eyes ever again. 

Kaneki's therapist, Itori, knew of his hidden job that happened to come out of his mouth by accident and also through careful snooping that she had done. But she vowed to never reveal it, as that was Kaneki's choice to do so. He was ultimately grateful for that, as most would have told and spreaded it around and humiliated him in the process of doing so. When Itori had heard about his florist job, and his boss who he had a crush on, Itori's personal opinion and therapist opinion on this was to have Kaneki pursue these feelings and try. And try he did, which led him to knowing that it is Tsukiyama who he is interested in. 

When someone from the brothel place had caught wind of this, Banjou, someone who Kaneki was rather close with there, wondered what he was still doing working here and why he didn't quit to be happy or pursue his happiness with this person. Time and time again Kaneki always came to that question of why he hadn't tried and went after his desire for once. It was an awfully selfish want, but Kaneki wondered why he never did. 

Part of Kaneki says that Tsukiyama would never find him interesting like that and would reject him. Tsukiyama's like a model in both his looks and the way he walks and acts, which causes many people, mainly women, to flock to him and surround him. Clearly Tsukiyama would be better off with finding a women of his social class and standing, someone who could make him happy and provide him with a family; something that Kaneki can not do or provide properly for the other. Looking toward Tsukiyama now, Kaneki released a shaky sigh as he leaned himself into Tsukiyama's side while closing his eyes.

❝Thank you very much, Tsukiyama... I'm very grateful.❞ Feeling an arm snake around his waist, Kaneki's eyes flew open and he looked up toward Tsukiyama with a raised eyebrow now. Curiosity suddenly came to the young white haired man. ❝Tsukiyama-?...❞ "I'm glad that you feel that way Kaneki, as I really mean it. I'll make sure that you are safe and never harmed, as I care deeply about you, you know..." Kaneki's face slowly began to heat up, as he looked away and shut his eyes tightly when Tsukiyama leaned forward and placed a kiss to his forehead. Kaneki had not been expecting a kiss at all, anything else yes, but a kiss no. 

Opening his eyes slowly, Kaneki was brought into a tight embrace as his face became bright red now. How lucky it was for Kaneki that Tsukiyama couldn't see his face right now, cause he is sure that he'd die of embarrassment if his boss saw him like this at the moment. Embracing Tsukiyama back now, Kaneki lay his chin down on Tsukiyama's shoulder as he felt tears well up in his eyes now, at the current situation which was happening. No-one had ever treated him like this, except Hide and Touka of course but he wasn't counting them, as he was meaning strangers or people that he wasn't childhood friends with or knew very well. 

Tsukiyama really did treat him just like how he had always wanted to be treated as a friend, which may be one of the main reasons why he fell for this man. But still, Tsukiyama hadn't shown him or said anything to him that said he wanted more than friendship. Maybe Kaneki would have to be direct and say something? But Kaneki was just too shy to say anything like that or anything, but still, if he never then someone else might steal him away from Kaneki. For once, Kaneki wanted to be selfish and follow his own desires, as he wanted to be happy and follow that happiness. ❝Tsukiyama, I... I like you.❞

─

Hide and Touka were obviously worried about Kaneki and they desperately wanted to know what happened that night, but they'd give their white haired friend some time to breath and come around. Sooner or later they were going to be told, much like always. Right now Touka and Hide were enjoying a quiet sit down together at home on the couch with the television on, as they sat cuddled up together. "Hey, Hide, do you believe what we were told today? Like, do you honestly believe they told us the truth? Especially Kaneki..." 

Hide looked down toward Touka who was cuddled up and pressing into his side, as a complicated looking expression was plastered on him. "I don't know, Touka... I just don't know... I wanna believe them, and Kaneki for that matter as he doesn't tend to lie to us often, but I just don't know... Obviously more had gone on, but whether Kaneki or Tsukiyama for that matter say anything on it, we shouldn't jump and rush to conclusions quickly. Cause after all, maybe that's all that had gone on. Doubt it, but we just don't know..." 

Touka only nodded at his words, as she turned her head to watch the television once again. "Your right, I'm jumping too quickly to conclusions and all... But you remember what had happened all those years ago to Kaneki." "I do remember, and I still haven't gotten over how anger it has made me feel. But we'll wait and see, Kaneki will come around and speak to us, he always does. I just hope his crush on Tsukiyama doesn't destroy him, it has been so long..." 

Now that caused Touka to become protective all a sudden as she looked up toward Hide with greatly widened eyes, as Hide gulped nervously. "What are you talking about? Kaneki doesn't have a crush on Tsukiyama or anything... Does he?" "Your being serious right now, Touka? Your telling me you couldn't see the gazes that Kaneki throws that guy? He's way too obvious if you ask me, but I guess Tsukiyama isn't very good at reading and picking up on things. I personally think that this is great for Kaneki as we always thought he wouldn't find anyone, and look at that, he's in love with Tsukiyama. So not only did we get him a job, but we may also have found a potential lover for him." 

"I... I guess your right, but, I just don't want Kaneki being hurt Hide." Hide placed his arms lovingly and comfortingly around Touka, as he held her closer to him and smiled. "I know honey, I really do and I understand where your worry comes from, as I worry too. But, we cannot interfere with this as this is Kaneki's choice and what he wants to pursue. All we can do is stand behind him, be there for him and also support him if anything does happen. But I really doubt anything bad will happen, both seem to like each other, both seem similar in personality and what they like. So I just hope Kaneki tells and confesses to Tsukiyama, cause a man like that must get courted quite a lot by people." 

"I agree, I hope Kaneki does say soon to avoid the heartbreak. I'd hate to see him heartbroken and depressed once again... Not only that, but I would personally have a little 'chat' with Tsukiyama and teach him a lesson." Hide chuckled at that, as he placed his hands on either side of her hands and closed his hands around hers. "Now, now~ Touka, don't be so violent. Plus violence wouldn't sort that, and I'm sure Kaneki would just love you if you ended up hitting the person he loves and fancies." Touka glared hard and deathly at him now, as she shrugged his arms and hands away. "At least I'd be doing something for him if I did..." "Oh Touka..."

─

Back at the brothel, Banjou, someone who Kaneki had gotten to know while working there was still standing there awkwardly frozen to his spot behind the reception desk. Just what had Kaneki been on about and what exactly had him going like that? Kaneki didn't look the same when Banjou watched him reading the letter he had handed him, as his face became one of terror and took on a panic look. And the guy who gave it to him, he looked pretty shady to Banjou - and that's because that person most likely was. 

Banjou really hoped that Kaneki was fine and safe, as he'd hate for something bad to happen to Kaneki. The guy was beyond the most friendly and easy going people to talk to and all in here, yet he was shy and reclusive. Banjou had always wondered how that white haired lad had ended a job here in the first place, as Kaneki could do so much better - especially with the grades he has. So when Banjou had found out about Kaneki having another job, as well as this horrendous job, from the shy white haired boy himself Banjou couldn't understand why he didn't drop this job.

What was good about fucking, sleeping with and doing all that a stranger asked and paid of that person? It's not like a relationship or life could be made here, luckily for Banjou he landed the job of being the receptionist and helpful bouncer/ bodyguard so he didn't have to worry about doing those kinds of things. Even if some had asked and paid for him. Knowing that Kaneki could have a life working at that florist job, knowing that Kaneki has a thing for his boss there and that he could be truly happy, which is pretty lucky as most who leave here or get too old and can't keep up are homeless. So Banjou was really confused why Kaneki didn't chuck this dead end screwed job. 

Kaneki had a life, a second job thankfully and someone who he could be with and be happy with. Something he couldn't have here. What wasn't Kaneki telling him? Or rather, what has Kaneki not been telling him or people that care for him really? Shaking his head, Banjou knew he couldn't be standing here and thinking about this right now. Not when he had his receptionist job to do. But still, Banjou couldn't let it go. He knew Tsukiyama and the Tsukiyama family, which were one of the wealthiest families who lived in Japan. They weren't from here originally, of that was clear enough. But if Tsukiyama did take a liking to Kaneki the way that Kaneki liked him, Banjou really hopes he chooses right and doesn't be stupid now. 

This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that Kaneki could have. Turning his head to the side and looking at the time, he noticed how his shift was coming to an end now and so decided to get ready to leave. Banjou knew about Touka and Hide through Kaneki's stories that he'd tell him, and as such, Banjou became rather close with Kaneki as a friend and would even at times protect him against violent things that happened at the brothel. Banjou remembers this one time, summer about two or three years ago he thinks, when someone had come in and paid an extortionate amount for someone for a whole night and some more time in the early hours of the morning. 

This person had come several times charging the same, and always having someone new. However when someone new was selected, the ones from previous times, well, they'd always wear long sleeved and baggy clothing and refused to do proper work. It was odd. Considering people in this brothel always wore inappropriate and skimpy clothing that revealed a lot. When Kaneki had been selected that one evening, Banjou's sudden protective side and curiosity got the best of him. 

Pulling one of the victims to the side Banjou had ordered them to lift and roll their sleeves up for safety purposes and to see why the workers began to do this. They complied, after much hard persuasion, and to Banjou's horror, his hunch had been right. Their were nasty marks, like bruising on the person. Black, blue and red coloured bruises. Looking at this person's payments and who he selects, they have all been young and looking down the roster more his blood runs cold. He had selected Kaneki's name now. Rushing toward the rooms that were all being occupied and where all the fooling around takes places at, one in particular made him stop and walk toward. Muffled screaming and very quiet, threatening, talking could be heard on the other side though the words that were being spoken sounded sinister, and listening closer whimpering like someone in pain could be heard. 

Banjou didn't waste anytime in knocking the door down and seeing the man pinning Kaneki under him, luckily nothing had happened yet, but Kaneki was crying and looked beyond terrified. "Alright get the fuck out! We don't appreciate scum coming in here and abusing our people. Out!" The man, who was glaring at Banjou, relented and let go of Kaneki, while buckling up his pants and fixing his belt, as he then showed himself out and demanded a refund from one of the staff members. Banjou paid that man no more thought, at least not yet, as he walked into the room and placed a hand on Kaneki's shoulder, who shivered under his touch and flinched. 

"It's alright, that bastard won't be touching you anymore Kaneki... Come on, let's get you out of here and somewhere more cooler and safer." Helping Kaneki to his feet, Banjou led him to an employee only lounge area and sat him down on a couch. "I'll be right back, just try and calm down okay Kaneki?" Giving the young white haired lad a sympathetic and sad smile, Banjou turned and headed toward the lobby of the brothel with anger now. Not only had he been harming staff workers here, but he harmed the youngest one here, and a friend of Banjou's. What's worse is the fact that this guy has the gall to be demanding a refund. 

Raising a fist, Banjou landed it square across the man who was still yelling about a refund to one of the staff and, once composing himself and wiping his blooded nose, looked at Banjou with widened eyes. "I thought I told you to get the fuck out of here, didn't I? So why are you still here then..." The man looked at Banjou up and down, as he looked to be weighing the rather bigger and more muscular Banjou up. "I demand a refund as I never got what I paid for." "Oh, well I'm sorry, how stupid of me, you mean the refund for hurting young people here?..." 

The man never answered but just glared hard at Banjou, who glared back as he folded his arms. "I said out. We don't refund ass holes. You want a whole masochistic, sadistic and bondage romantic heated time, go and take it somewhere else, as this isn't what we do here." Realising that his money wouldn't be refunded at all, the man grumbled and pocketed his hands in his trousers and left. "Alright guys, make sure that dickhead never gets back in here. No matter what." Looking back toward the employee lounge room that he left Kaneki in, Banjou immediately walked back there and sat with the young lad. It was just the two of them. 

❝I'm sorry...❞ Kaneki broke the silence, as he placed his face in his hands and sobbed. Banjou placed an arm over the boy's shoulders and held him close, "No, no, no. Shh... Shh... It's not your fault, not your fault at all, okay? The guy was a dick, he had been apparently hurting other members of staff, and forcing them to do things apparently, we were just lucky to get to you before anything happened. But not to worry, we got that guy on file and he won't be coming back here ever okay." Banjou tried to say comfortingly, as he looked at Kaneki and offered a small smile. Without any time to react Banjou was tackled into a tight embrace, with sobbing being heard quite close to his ear and white hair barely touching his cheek and tickling him. 

❝Thank you...❞ Slowly, very slowly, Banjou embraced the young teenager back and promised to himself that not only would he be the receptionist for this place, but he'd be a bouncer as well. He had the build and muscles, so why not. Not only that, but something compelled him to keep his young, naive, shy and quiet friend here safe. And so, he would. That was two, maybe even three years ago. Now coming back to the present time now, Banjou still couldn't fathom why Kaneki still would want to work here and do all that was asked here. 

It surely was rather strange to the large muscular and older male. When he had finished packing and closing up at the reception desk, Banjou made his way out of the brothel and began to head on home. It had been a long and tiring day, especially with being the receptionist and brothels bouncer, so going home and resting would do him some good. He made a mental note to contact Kaneki tonight before he headed off to bed tonight.

─

❝Tsukiyama, I... I like you.❞ Once Kaneki had finished uttering out that sentence, he looked down toward the ground and waited for the other's reply or reaction. Anxiety and stress was beginning to eat away at him now. What if the other didn't get what he had meant? What if his feelings weren't reciprocated? Slowly building up the courage now, Kaneki forced his head up and he looked toward the older male and held his breath - the pressure was building now. "Oh... I... I like you too, Kaneki. I mean we are fri-" 

The white haired males eyes widened at that statement, as his cheeks went a slight tint red and he looked down toward the ground once again. ❝I'm not talking about in a friendship kind of way...❞ Was all that the younger male replied with and offered as explanation as he continued to stare toward the ground, and felt his anxiety, stress and pressure grow more and more now. Why was this so hard? 

It had been so long since Kaneki had felt any of these feelings for another, and now that he has again, it's so hard to deal with them. He knows he likes Tsukiyama more than a friend and what a boss and employee relationship should be, but it's just hard on speaking his thoughts and feelings out. The fact when he found out about that thing that his father has for him, with the arranged women that Tsukiyama could end up with and for in a marriage, just caused him to want to go for his wants and desires more. 

Tsukiyama had become a rather big want and desire for Kaneki, especially when their relationship grew each day they worked together in the flower shop and met up at places and talked to get to know each other. Even now, the want and desire for the other was growing with each passing minute and second that ticked on by. "I... I don't know what to say..." This was it, Kaneki thought, as he braced himself for rejection now. He knew it was a wild shot at getting a shot to be with Tsukiyama in a relationship, but it was worth a try. 

❝You don't have to say anything... It's alright if you don't feel the same way as I do, I just thought I should tell you my actually true and real feelin-❞ What Kaneki wasn't expecting was the sudden hand placed under his chin, tilting his head up slightly and gently, and then the feeling of something soft against his lips. Looking into the eyes of the older male, Kaneki's own eyes widened in great surprise as his face flushed a deep shade of red. 

The kiss didn't last long, much to Kaneki's disappointment, as he placed a hand over his own lips and looked at the other with disbelieving and curious searching eyes. ❝What-?❞ "I too feel the same way, Kaneki. I have for a small time, though I was unsure if you did. That's why I was so taken off guard there when you had announced that." To say that Kaneki felt over joyed and bewildered as to why Tsukiyama would have the same feelings as he did wasn't made clear or an understatement, then that's exactly what he was feeling in this moment - as honestly, Kaneki thought, who would ever find him interesting in the slightest like that or want to be in a relationship with such a messed up individual. 

Of course Kaneki would never mention any of those thoughts out loud to the other, and risk jinxing something - like always. ❝You've liked me like that for some time now? Why did you exactly take an interest in someone as of the likes of me then?❞ Tsukiyama gave the other a complicated look, as he sighed and placed a hand on the younger males shoulder. "I really wish you wouldn't speak about yourself like that, cher, as really, you are worth more. As for when I began to develop these feelings for you, I'd say, round about the time I had found you at that bar and took you back here..." Tsukiyama explained in a thoughtful sounding voice, as he looked from the floor to the other and smiled softly. 

It wasn't that Tsukiyama didn't know why he had fallen for the white haired lad, it was more of describing carefully when he had done so and why. "I guess you could say I fell in love with your personality and mysterious past, not to mention your looks, but... You intrigue me Kaneki. Very much so." If Kaneki's face wasn't completely beet red before, it was now. Hearing Tsukiyama say that, confirming his desires and crazy fanatical ideas of the other, had Kaneki's heart racing - so this is what love felt like. He likes it. It's wonderful. ❝I... I've liked you for a long time now Tsukiyama, much longer than when you began to like me, as I think when I first saw you it kicked in... But to know and have you expressing your feelings, and that my feelings are being reciprocated means a lot. I'm... I'm so happy.❞ 

The mauve haired older male gave the white haired one a smile and placed a hand under his chin, leaning in close, Tsukiyama's lips brushed against Kaneki's own. Oh, those wonderful luscious soft and gentle lips of Tsukiyama's - the want to just lean in and seal their lips, was killing Kaneki. It was like the older male, his boss, and love interest, was teasing him. And Kaneki liked it for some reason. "Mon, mon, mon Kaneki... Quelle sottise vous ont été en masquant vos sentiments de moi, ma douce belle. Kaneki, did you forget about that 'omiai' that my father had set up for me?... Kaneki... if you really had these deep feelings for me and you knew about that, then you should have said something - I could literally have been wedded or had an arranged date with a women and then a relationship... If that had ever happened, then that means nothing could ever bloom between us. But..." 

Reaching his other hand out and placing it on and resting it against Kaneki's cheek, Tsukiyama smiled happily. "... I'm glad that you worked up the courage and told me..." And with that, Tsukiyama sealed his lips with Kaneki's and their lips began to dance in a slow, passionate and heated dance with each other. No matter how many times Kaneki has kissed and done something sexual with someone, this was different - there was more feeling. A real feeling and Kaneki felt his heart flutter frightfully fast now due to realising that. As the kiss continued, the hand on Kaneki's cheek and the other that was under Kaneki's chin fell back to the older male's side. 

Kaneki on the other hand, placed his hands on either side of Tsukiyama's shoulders and leaned himself and his body at an arch angle into Tsukiyama, as he closed his eyes. Yes, this was very different from most other times when Kaneki has had sex, kissed someone or just done something sexual - as Kaneki truly felt a loving, happy and contented feeling grow within him. Falling backward onto the couch now, as Kaneki's waist was held, Tsukiyama pulled the white haired lad with him and soon found himself with Kaneki on top of him and himself on his back. 

This was a new position anyway. Kaneki had never been in such a position, as he mostly was the one on the bottom being dominated - but it seemed like Tsukiyama was giving him free range to be the one on top, without feeling totally trapped and dominated, yet was still being dominated slightly. It felt so good. So, so, good. As the kiss was slowly broken and both males began to pant and replenish their lungs, Tsukiyama placed his hands on the other's rear and gave a few kneads, caresses, gropes and then rubs. Now that felt most wonderful indeed. 

❝Ngh~ Tsukiyama that feels so-❞ "Please..." Tsukiyama interjected and placed a finger against Kaneki's plush and slightly wet lips from saliva, as the older male smiled lovingly. "Call me Shuu now, as that's what lovers do. Lets call each other by our first names now." What? They... They were dating? ❝We're dating?...❞ "Well of course we are, Kaneki, I thought that would have been made clear since we confessed to each other, had those feelings reciprocated, kissed and then full blown made out just now." The older explained to the younger, as an amused smile overtook his features now and he chuckled slightly. "Did you not want to date?" ❝I... I do! I really, really, do!❞

Kaneki was quick to reply and reassure the other, as he looked nervously, honestly and genuinely toward the other. This was more than anything that Kaneki could ever ask for, and more. He was just caught off guard and surprised there when the other had announced the thing about them dating now is all - as he's never had that kind of thing happen or happen quite before like that, as well as being asked like that. Looks like his therapist was right - he would find happiness soon. Thank goodness she was the one who pushed him into doing this option, as well as Banjou and other people as well. 

He really was glad for those who had convinced and tried persuading him to do this. "Well then, I'm very glad that you do - as I would be heartbroken if you had said otherwise just now." Tsukiyama spoke up for Kaneki there as he smiled in a loving and seemingly happy way to the white haired male, as Kaneki looked at him with a big bright blush and happiness that just couldn't be explained with using words. It was perfect and more than anything. Love. Real actual love had finally come and swept Kaneki off of his feet. It only took a good couple of years for it to do so - not that he'll complain with the results that he has right now. 

Leaning back in for another round of kissing and possible make-out session, the younger stopped just a breath apart from the other as his phone in his trousers back pocket was going off. Of all the times for him to get a phone call and it happens now. Raising an eyebrow Tsukiyama tilted his head to the side and smiled reassuringly toward the other, "Shouldn't you answer that, Kaneki?" Seeing how the other wasn't angry or at the very least annoyed with what had happened, Kaneki calmed slightly and looked toward the other with a new found surprise. 

❝You don't mind? Your not angry or annoyed in the least for being interrupted?...❞ "Of course not, Kaneki," Tsukiyama answered honestly and chuckled at that, as he placed his hands on either side of the white haired panicking males cheeks and smiled, "Why should I be?" That was really surprising toward Kaneki, as whenever something like that happened in his previous "relationship", they would always get annoyed, worked up and angry. But Tsukiyama was different, so completely different from how they acted and it flickered a flame of warmth through his body. Oh, how wonderful truly. ❝Alright then... Well I'll try and be quick okay?...❞ 

Getting up and off from Tsukiyama's lap and laying on top of him, Kaneki walked toward the window and pulled out his phone - noticing the caller as Banjou. Why would he be calling him? Was it to do with their work at the brothel? Kaneki sure hoped not, as he didn't want to talk or think about that at this perfect moment. Not wanting to waste anymore time and cause Tsukiyama to become worried Kaneki answered the phone, holding it to his ear as he gazed out of the window. ❝Hello?...❞ 

A few moments of silence followed by after Kaneki asked that, and he suddenly became tense in case something had happened or he had done something he shouldn't have and Banjou is thinking of a way to tell him. "Kaneki? Kaneki, where are you and are you okay?" Oh, so that's what it was about. What a story about why he had flipped out like he had done so and ran away like he had done so and explaining where he had gone, who he ended up with and who he had ended up calling will all sound to the other on the phone.


	7. ❏❖❏❖❏❖❏❖❏┌Ｃ┐┌ｈ ┐┌ａ┐┌ｐ┐┌ｔ┐┌ｅ┐┌ｒ┐ ┌Ｓ┐┌ｅ┐┌ｖ┐┌ｅ ┐┌ｎ┐ ❏❖❏❖❏❖❏❖❏

❝Hello?...❞ Kaneki breathed quietly into the phone when he had answered it, as he waited in anticipation for who called him. He wasn't sure who to suspect, as Hide and Touka, though did call him from time to time, it was still rare when they did. Still though, it could be them - it's been some time since they last spoke anyway.

After some time passing, which felt like hell to the white haired male waiting for a reply, a voice soon spoke back. "Kaneki? Kaneki, where are you and are you okay?..." Banjou asked on the other end of the phone in a worried sounding tone, which caught Kaneki off guard. Banjou normally never phoned him at all, except for when work at the brothel came up or when he was truly worried about him. It must've had to do with when Kaneki mysteriously ran away after reading that letter, thats all he can think this is about.

❝I'm... I'm fine, Banjou, I promise. I'm with Mr Tsukiyama, you know, my boss at the flower shop I'm working at - the one I told you about...❞ Kaneki answered back, as he looked at Tsukiyama who seemed to not be paying him any attention at all right now. Or maybe he was giving Kaneki some privacy? That's probably more like it. ❝Anyway, everything alright Banjou? You hardly call unless it's for a pressing reason...❞

"Ah yes, that is true, I'm sorry. I just thought I'd phone you and make sure things are good, cause of that letter thing earlier..." Kaneki was still silent then when Banjou said all that, as he narrowed his eyes and looked down toward the floor and closed his eyes. So he was right, it was about that then. "Anyway, I just thought I'd make sure is all. So... how are you doing?..."

❝I'm doing perfectly fine now, Banjou, though earlier did give me quite the fright. But not to worry, I have Mr Tsukiyama here with me to help watch over me - like a second body guard of mine, considering your like my first one.❞ He answered into the phone to Banjou's question, as he quietly let out a small chuckle when he finished.

It hadn't occurred to Kaneki, but Banjou, was exactly like his own personal body guard. Especially when it came to work in the brothel. Out of he corner of his eyes, he'd always catch Banjou looking out for him and looking in his direction for a safety reason. It didn't bother Kaneki, if anything, it made things feel safe and comfortable because of him - as he knew, no matter where he was and what he was doing, he always had someone watching his back and looking out for him.

"Well I'm glad to hear that your safe and being watched over now, Kaneki, really glad. Just, tomorrow, please let me know what all that was about?... I'm just worried is all." Banjou answered then soon, as Kaneki sat up some more on the couch he was on and fixed his shirt slight.

❝Alright then, I promise to let you know everything you wanna know tomorrow alright?...❞ "Alright then, Kaneki, just take things easy and remember to relax." ❝Understood.❞ Kaneki replied with a small smile playing on his lips now, as he and Banjou soon said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Everything fine, Kaneki?..." Tsukiyama asked the younger male beside him who was still holding his mobile, with a small smile on his lips still. It was rare to see a smile coming from the other, especially one as soft and gentle looking as this, which caused Tsukiyama to smile himself as well.

❝Ah yes! Everything is perfectly fine Mr Tsukiyama, just a friend checking up on me is all...❞ Kaneki answered his boss in a quiet tone, as his eyes connected with purple ones and his smile widened. That's right, as long as Kaneki and Tsukiyama are together, everything will be fine. That's all that matters.

"I see Kaneki, I see. It's good to have friends who do that for you, really it is..." ❝Um Mr Tsukiyama...❞ "Shuu." Tsukiyama corrected, as he winked at the white haired male and smiled. "Or just Tsukiyama is fine, you needn't be so formal with me all the time - only when doing formal get-togethers and talking to clients, but not when we're alone okay." ❝Ah yes then, Tsukiyama, I was gonna ask, how come I've never seen you hanging around with other people or friends?... You've met and spoken with mine, Hide and Touka, but I've never met, spoken or seen any of yours... ❞

"I see." Was all Tsukiyama commented, as he slowly tilted his head back and chuckled then. How curious. Slowly directing his gaze back toward Kaneki now with a smile, Tsukiyama sat up and placed his hands upon his lap and closed his eyes. "You see, Kaneki, me and my friends don't normally hang out as we all do different things and stuff. Well, I guess you could say we just haven't kept in touch I suppose. Though I do have one friend who lives near by though..."

❝Really?... Huh...❞ Was Kaneki's reply to that, as he looked down toward his phone and turned it around in his hands. He was beginning to fidget now, as he was thinking of what to say now to Tsukiyama. Would it be bad to ask and meet them?...

"Now that I also think about it, Kaneki, I am suppose to visit them now. Would you like to accompany me to their house tomorrow? It won't take too long, just be half an hour and then we'll go again." Tsukiyama simply stated, as he kept his gaze trained on the white haired male the whole time and smiled softly. It would be interesting to see how Kaneki and his friend got on after all.

❝Sure I'd love to go and meet this friend of yours, Tsukiyama. Thank you.❞ Kaneki happily stated in a calm and gentle tone, as he finally looked up from his phone and fidgeting hands and toward Tsukiyama's direction now. It would be good to meet new people, especially ones who weren't from that horrible brothel.

"No need to thank me, Kaneki. I should thank you, company is nice to have." Tsukiyama countered there, as he continued to smile and scooted closer toward Kaneki. The distance between them was annoying him, greatly. Once close enough, he wrapped his arms around the younger male's body and closed his eyes, placing his chin on Kaneki's shoulder. "Anyway, enough about all of that... Shall we continue from where we left off, before that phone call?..."

Now that caught Kaneki's interest there, as he nudged his cheek into Tsukiyama's hair and smiled softly. It felt odd to be acting like this, this romantic love that both were showing and displaying, was still new to Kaneki. But also welcomed. It felt absolutely amazing, it really did. ❝I'd love to pick up where we left, Tsukiyama.❞

─

"Look." A women's voice spoke now as they walked out of a café, with a blonde headed male following behind her like a lost puppy. "I'm not saying I don't trust Tsukiyama, nor Kaneki for that matter, but I feel like they haven't told us something here. Just what are they exactly hiding..."

"Touka! Honey, baby, sugar, you gotta give Kaneki some more room and more trust. He's not a liar. You know that. And besides, even if they were hiding something - then we just gotta wait and see if they own up to it, to us. We. Can't. Just. Interrogate. The. Poor. Love. Birds. Now." The blonde haired male emphasised with hand gestures toward the female, who was scowling at him, as he explained himself.

"I know, I know that! But I can't help be over protective of that moron now!!" Touka stated in a calm tone, which never meant good news, as she bashed one of her hands against the wall of the café outside and caused Hide to jump a little. "I won't do anything stupid, I never would, but I won't just stand by and let that moron one and two lie to us!"

"Oh Touka, why can you never be protective like that over me for?" Hide inquired, as he gave a playful hurtful expression now toward the women who glared daggers back at him before answering. "Simple. You can actually handle yourself idiot..."

"EHHH!?..." Hide now looked at Touka with a look of hurt and then laughed, as he looked away and chuckled. "Yeah your right. But seriously though, give him some more room to breath okay Touka?... If you do that then things will be a lot better, especially for him. Babying Kaneki won't help or improve him. But you know~" Hide stated with a loving tone, as he glanced at Touka and smirked. "You could also do that with me you know."

"Hell no!" Touka quickly declared without hesitation, as she folded her arms and huffed while looking away. "AHHH!? Well why the fuck not?... I'm your boyfriend!!" Hide shouted in irritation now, as he glared at Touka who kept looking away and smiled now. "That's precisely why I won't do it, moron. You already get special treatment."

"Heh, yeah... I guess I do huh?~" Hide declared then proudly, as he closed his eyes and folded his arms then. "And I am lucky to have such a lovely woman as mine~" Touka's eyes widened then, as a blush crept on her face and she raised a fist in his direction. "Shut it you idiot!" Hide just chuckled then, as he scratched his head awkwardly. "Yes bunny!~" "H I D E !"

─

Just like discussed yesterday, both Kaneki and Tsukiyama were on their way to meet up with one of the older male's friends now. Kaneki wondered what they suddenly would be like; would they be exactly like Tsukiyama, the polar opposite of Tsukiyama or something else entirely. He just wasn't sure.

"We're nearly there, Kaneki, and then you'll get to meet her." Tsukiyama announced now suddenly, as they both rounded a corner and headed down an empty street. For a place as big as Tokyo, which was meant to be busy quite a lot, this place was completely quiet and devoid of rush hour.

❝Oh that's great to hear, I was beginning to wonder if we ended up in the wrong place - as it's so quiet.❞ Kaneki commented then, as he glanced around the empty street before looking up toward Tsukiyama who smiled then. "Ah yes, I thought you would notice something like that - how perceptive. But to answer that, it's simple, she simply hates loud and crowded places."

❝Huh, I see...❞ So this friend of Tsukiyama's was completely against crowds, whereas he seemed absoluetly comfortable in them. Then again, it must have been hard to avoid crowds with how Tsukiyama looks, as he has the face and figure that of a model.

"Heh, but don't let that fool you - she can handle herself just fine within a conversation and crowd, Kaneki. So be careful, she may try and try to get information out of you. She's good at squeezing info out of people, as well as gathering it." Tsukiyama soon spoke up, as he gazed down toward Kaneki and smiled happily there then. "But all in all, she's a lovely little mouse."

What a intersting nickname that Tsukiyama just said there about his friend, Kaneki noted as they continued to walk toward Tsukiyama's friend's house. With a couple of more minutes walking, both Kaneki and Tsukiyama made their way up a flight of stairs and into an apartment complex. "We're here now, Kaneki, mind and stay close now."

With that warning made, Kaneki stuck close as possible to Tsukiyama as they made their way up the main two flight of stairs inside of the complex and ended up on the second floor now. Looking around up there, Kaneki noted now narrow the corridor was and how dimly lit it was. So that's why Tsukiyama warned him like that then, now it makes sense. Tsukiyama was wanting to keep Kaneki safe in here.

Arriving at the sixth room on that floor, about a two minute walk from the stairs, Tsukiyama knocked on the door. So this was his friend's place. "Just a moment, Kaneki, she takes her time with this kind of thing - all the time in face."

Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, sounds of unlocking and a key turning came from the other side of it. After that, the door was opened quickly and Kaneki got a slight fright from how abrupt the whole thing was. Upon looking at the opened door and doorway now of this apartment, Kaneki was met with a small in size female who had a bored neutral expression about her.

"Tsukiyama... Finally came to visit me huh? How long has it been? One, Two months now? Did you at least bring some candy with you this time." The female asked Tsukiyama, as her eyes shifted from Tsukiyama to Kaneki now. "Oh? And who have we got here now?..."

"Hori, please be nice now will you?... I'm sorry I did not come around sooner, you know me, I've been setting up shop and being busy with the flower shop. I really wish I had come sooner, but I didn't..." Tsukiyama apologised, as he looked at the girl, Hori, with a gentle expression and then looked toward Kaneki and placed an arm around him. "And this boy here, he is my shop assistant Hori."

Hori gave a knowing look, as she gazed from Kaneki to Tsukiyama and then to the arm that was placed around Kaneki. How strange, Tsukiyama's had many shop assistants in the past and never once had he been that friendly and direct with them now. How strange. "You look like you have a rather close relationship, Tsukiyama - be sure to not let this boy go now." At that, both of the males faces exploded into a fierce blush, while gazing at Hori.

"Heh~" Tsukiyama exclaimed and recovered first there, as he smiled then and looked down toward the women and held Kaneki closer. Hori sure was observant, she must have caught on to how Tsukiyama was behaving - looks like he'll need to work on that. "How observant you are little mouse, as with everything you do. But I must be clear, I don't plan or intend to let Kaneki go from my sights."

Hori just smiled then at Tsukiyama's words, as she knew he was being serious here. His expression and the way he was holding Kaneki proved so. "I know Tsukiyama, I can tell. So that's his name then huh? Kaneki? Nice to meet you then, my name is Hori, ChieHori. But Hori is just fine." The women, ChieHori, or Hori rather, turned her attention from Tsukiyama to Kaneki and held out her hand.

❝Ah yes, nice to meet you Ms Hori.❞ Kaneki softly spoke, as he still had a fierce blush on his face the now - but he still shook the other's hand nevertheless. ❝My name's Kaneki, Kaneki Ken. But Kaneki is fine.❞ After saying that, Kaneki and Hori soon let go of each other hands and just stared at each other before Hori spoke up next. "Would you both like to come on inside?... It'll make talking more... private."

─

Once everyone was comfortable and had a drink, Hori proceeded to look at Tsukiyama and raised an eyebrow now toward the male in question in her sight. "Anyhow, Tsukiyama, as much as it's a privilege to have you in my place again, as it's been so long, I must ask... Why now?... It was suppose to be a little while back now when you were suppose to come over, so why now all of a sudden?..."

"Mmm... I realise I was meant to come sooner than now Hori, I really do, but I just didn't find the time to come here and speak." The older male answered the female now, as he looked apologetically toward her and then leaned forward to take a drink of his coffee. "But this has nothing to do with what I'm wanting, not really, it's more..." Looking off to his side now, to where Kaneki was sitting and looking toward the ground, Tsukiyama pointed enthusiastically at him. "It's more about his safety is all, Hori."

Looking up from the ground now when the conversation both Tsukiyama and Hori were having came to silence, Kaneki looked in their direction and saw they were looking at him now. Also as if in deep thought about something. The only thing though, about what? ❝Um... What?...❞

"Remember that thing we discussed earlier before coming here, Kaneki. About that letter you received from that person?..." Oh, so that's what this was about. Getting into a more comfortable position on the couch he was on, Tsukiyama tipped his head backward and hummed then. "We won't discuss anything personal, nothing like that Kaneki, but Hori here, is rather good at giving others things to help protect them when alone or in danger."

❝I see, Tsukiyama, but wait... I thought you said she was good at information gathering and such?...❞ Kaneki enquired, as he eyed the older male cautiously and cleared his throat. Just what were they gonna exactly discuss now?

"Well you see Kaneki, I'm many things; a photographer, an information gathering broker and ex cop. I've lived and seen things, so I know a fair good things as well that others don't. Though, that information is only gonna stay between us okay?" Hori stated in a matter-of-fact tone now, as she eyed the white haired male and then closed her eyes. She knew she could trust Kaneki, something about him told her this, but there was nothing wrong with driving home the point of secrecy now.

"What she says is true, Kaneki. Hori is a very skilled person when it comes to things, and she can do things for you; for instance get certain information on you and change it, give fake IDs and make it seem like you were never here..." Tsukiyama spoke nonchalantly about the things his friend could do, yet any normal person in Kaneki's position being told this should freak out. Should report this when alone and done. Yet something in him told him not to, and to trust this women. Because Tsukiyama trusts her.

❝Okay, let's say for arguments sake I take this all in and understand, what can she do for me Tsukiyama?...❞ Kaneki asked hesitantly, as he tilted his head to the side and looked from Tsukiyama to Hori with searching eyes. He wanted to understand, he really did. And he wanted for Tsukiyama to explain now. He really did, even if things sounded awkward now.

"Well Kaneki, I can offer to hide information on you, I can make a fake ID for you to use so that this person can't track you down or know where you've been. Hell, I could even give you a new look you know." Hori suggested, as she eyed the white haired male and smiled softly now while sitting back in her seat and crossing her legs. "Yes... I think that would do just fine now."

Both Kaneki and Tsukiyama exchanged a look of confusion now at each other before looking toward Hori, as they both raised an eyebrow and tilted their heads. "Uh Hori, what exactly do you mean when you said 'that would do just fine now' huh?..." Tsukiyama wondered now, as his confused expression hardened into a questioning one and he sat forward now. Waiting for an answer to this.

"Well Tsukiyama, just look at the boy; he's tall, thin, has grey brownish eyes and a rather white looking mop of hair. You saying he doesn't stand out to you at all?... Changing his appearance would probably be for the better, that way he avoids detection." Hori explained what she had meant there, as she eyed Kaneki over as the words came forth and then she settled her gaze on the older male now and smiled. "I would only be changing his hair colour of course and make it more poofy to the look, nothing else. That's all. I promise you."

Looking toward Kaneki now, as he slouched on the couch and rested his chin on his hand, Tsukiyama closed his eyes now and thought about what Hori had said. Changing only his hair would probably do the trick, as sometimes changing one's hair can have that effect when people see them. After all, Tsukiyama remembers when he use to have long grown out purple locks and he soon got them cut to what is now his hair, and everyone comments on how grown up and mature looking he looks.

Meanwhile, Kaneki just gazed at Hori as his eyes went wide now and he soon looked away, as a complicated look came to his face now. Get a new hairstyle? What would he exactly say to Hide or Touka, or Banjou and the brothel place for that matter? Or even his therapist? Sure he has considered getting a new hairstyle before, but now he was unsure. Surely a hairstyle couldn't change him that much right? Maybe, it did have that effect on some people he knew anyway.

"Now that I give it some though, Hori, I do see what you mean. I really do..." Tsukiyama soon broke the awkward silence between the whole three of them, as he opened his eyes and gazed at the white haired younger male. He wanted to see what Hori would do, and also to see what Kaneki would look like with a new hairstyle. But this wasn't his or Hori's choice to make, as it was Kaneki's, and Kaneki's alone. "I must agree I am on board with this whole idea, but we can't just straight up and make this choice for him Hori - as it's how choice. So Kaneki, what say you on this? Are you comfortable with getting a new hairstyle and look?..."

When he heard his name being called then, the white haired male looked in the direction of the other two and stayed silent still. He was honestly considering this whole thing, as he was curious tempted to both agree and refuse. But if he refused then this issue may never get resolved and the man may end up finding him, and if he did in fact choose to agree then he at least had a chance. Making eye contact with Tsukiyama and nodding, which left the older male watching Kaneki in interest, as the white haired male's gaze travelled to the female. ❝I completely accept, and give my full consent to this offer.❞

Smiling softly and relaxing in her seat now, Hori eyed the younger male with interest as her smile got wider and wider now. How interesting this male was. "Of course mister Kaneki, I'll be sure to have everything ready by tomorrow - so until then, Tsukiyama, if you could, keep him out of trouble and safe yeah."

─

After that visit at Hori's house and after what was decided, both Kaneki and Tsukiyama were heading down the road toward the flower shop. They had been walking in silence for fifteen minutes now, as neither knew what to say or do now - especially after what was discussed at Tsukiyama's friend's house today.

Taking in a deep breath and then releasing it, as his eyes fell closed slowly Kaneki tilted his head toward the side and thought for a few moments. He was thinking about what he could possibly tell Hide and Touka when they next see him, as he rarely did things without consulting them on things. As they always helped him decide things, mostly.

"So, Kaneki, I wonder what Hori will do in regards to a new hairstyle for you hmm?..." Tsukiyama finally spoke up from the silence now, as he looked toward the white haired younger male and smiled softly. Truthfully, Tsukiyama was against this whole thing, but thinking about the bigger picture here it could actually maybe help. As long as they keep up with Kaneki's new hairstyle and colour when he gets it.

❝Ah yeah, I am also wondering the same thing - seeing as how I have light, not to mention white, hair that will make things easier. She could give me any colour really.❞ Kaneki soon replied to the older male, as he opened his eyes and gazed over in Tsukiyama's direction now and returned the smile with one of his own. ❝I just hope this works you know...❞

"I do too, Kaneki. I really do..." Tsukiyama responded in a more gentler tone now, as he now directed his gaze toward what was in front of him. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in his friend or her words, but he merely hoped that it would indeed work and not flop. That was the last thing they were needing, especially since that person had indeed found Kaneki now and knows where he is and can be found. That really worried the older male.

❝Anyway, let's discuss something more better yeah? I was actually wondering, why are we heading toward the shop now - is it for work?...❞ Kaneki asked curious as he looked out of the corner of his eye up to Tsukiyama's face, as he kept in time with walking along the older male. He really needed and wanted to do something that would distract him, and work could help provide a distraction he needed and craved.

"Well, it's not opened today as it's our day off, but we can go and tend to the shop. That's what I usually do with my time now anyway, and the company will be greatly appreciated this time." The older purple haired male replied to the younger now, as he eyed the flower shop just ahead of them now. Tending to the shop shall be a great way to both distract them and waste time, as that's what they needed. Well, Tsukiyama felt like he needed it. "What do you say, Kaneki? Wanna do that then?..."

Kaneki's face lit up then as that's precisely what he needed to do, cause he really needed something to do. ❝You know what, Tsukiyama? I think that's a great idea to do, as I really wanna help out and tend to the shop. After all, what kind of shop assistant would I be if I never helped out with something like this huh?... I wanna help!❞ Kaneki declared loud and proud, as he looked up toward the other now and smiled brightly.

It was rare to see Kaneki smile and act this way, as he would gladly wish to see them all the time. It suited the younger male's face to see a smile there, instead of his usual nonchalant and neutral look. Not that it bothered Tsukiyama how the other looked, but seeing him smile, act all bubbly and happy really made him happy. "Truly."

─

After spending about an hour and a half sweeping the floor of mud and some loose leaves, petals and branches here and there, Kaneki leaned himself against a wall and sighed then. At least the sweeping was done now, for the moment. Looking to where Tsukiyama was, Kaneki smiled softly, the older male was currently trimming some plants to keep them healthy looking and removing the dead bits. Tsukiyama looked to be in his element here, how lovely Kaneki thought.

"Say Kaneki," Tsukiyama started to say, as he looked over his shoulder and toward the white haired male. "Do you think you could possibly go around and water some of the plants in the back, as I'll tend to the ones out here in the front bit?..." The purple haired male asked, as he turned to look at Kaneki more clearly now and held the dead and dying parts of things he had been clearing from plants.

❝No problem, Tsukiyama, I finished with the sweeping now anyway - so that I can do.❞ Kaneki quickly replied to his boss, as he placed the broom he had been using for sweeping against the wall and headed toward the supply storage room. There he would find some plant food, water and a jug to use. Upon arriving to the supply storage room, Kaneki immediately opened the door up and walked inside. Just like why he was there, he found and got exactly what he was needing from there.

❛Okay, so that's plant feeds, water and a jug to use... Better get to watering and feeding those plants now.❜ Kaneki thought to himself quietly, as he got everything ready that he needed for the whole watering job. Better to carry around two jug sprays on him, as it would be annoying having to come back and refill a few times if needed. Then again, it depends on how many plants there is back there, as well as how much they need to be fed and what they take. That's always a factor he needs to take into consideration, but more than not, they usually water and feed plants that take the same thing.

─

❝Ughhh I'm so tired, I can't believe we have been in here for a few hours now.❞ Kaneki commented, as both him and Tsukiyama were getting ready to close up shop now for the night. Stretching upward and popping a few of his bones in the process, the white haired male then bent forward and sighed quietly. ❝We sure did a lot of work huh?...❞

"Yes, that we did Kaneki. The plants should be good for another wee while before needing this level of care again. Thank you." Tsukiyama breathed out in a rather appreciative tone, as he looked at the stretching teen before him now. "Say Kaneki, if you'd like, would you like to stay at my apartment again tonight? Or would you rather go back to your place and see your friends?..."

Now there was something that caught the white haired male's interest, as he was unsure whether he should stay again with Tsukiyama or go home now. He knows Hide and Touka must be worried and concerned with what is happening to him all of the, but they knew, or should know, they can trust Tsukiyama with Kaneki's life. Then again, Kaneki felt like he was overstepping things here and staying - but Tsukiyama did offer it to him.

Looking into a deep shade of purple hues now with his own, Kaneki smiled then and straightened himself up. One more night wouldn't hurt. ❝Sure, Tsukiyama, I would appreciate staying over once again. Um... Do you mind if I give Hide and Touka a little heads up, with a phone call of course.❞

Smiling his own smile now, Tsukiyama happily nodded his head to the other's words now, while closing his eyes. "I think letting them know would be a most great idea to do, Kaneki. Really I do, I'll just be waiting outside for you and give you some privacy. Take your time, Kaneki."

─

Hide and Touka had just gotten back after Touka had closed Anteiku for the night, as the both were just taking off their shoes. Just as Hide was taking off his last shoe, he felt his right pants pocket vibrate alerting him that he had a phone call. Sitting back now, as he fished out his phone, Hide immediately answered it while Touka headed straight toward the kitchen area. Probably to make dinner now. "Yo! Kaneki, it's been a while how are things going?"

It was quiet for a few moments before Hide received an answer from the white haired male on the other end, letting him know how things were, have been and greeting him. It was nice to hear Kaneki's voice again, it had been too long - even if it had only just been a day or two since they last spoke. "Well I'm glad things have been good for you, Kaneki. So I was wondering actually, when do you plan on coming home; you know how Touka can get." The blonde male stated, as he sheepishly rubbed at his chin and then looked toward the kitchen area.

It's not like that was a lie or anything, Touka had been rather worried those couple of nights that Kaneki has been away. And who could blame her? Kaneki rarely did things on his own anymore ever since the whole, incident which involved him going to see a therapist to help out with things and see what can be done. Hide and Touka knew the exact truth as to what had happened then, though they onew they could trust Tsukiyama, that didn't stop them worrying any less, if anything, it increased their worry over the white haired male more. What if something like that happened again? They couldn't have a repeat of history, they just couldn't.

After a few moments of silence on the other end, Kaneki soon let Hide know what was happening tonight and where he was going to be. When Hide had been told what Kaneki wanted to say then, the blonde haired male let out a sigh then. Touka is not gonna like this, but she'll just have to deal. "Alright then Kaneki, and don't worry, I'll let Touka know. I may even get away with letting her know, without her yelling or starting up a fuss. So you go and have a good night now Kaneki with Tsukiyama, and me and Touka will phone in the morning to check on you."

With that said between them on the phone now, Hide said his goodbye to Kaneki and vice versa as they hung up now. Looking down at his phone in his hand, Hide sighed then and groaned. "Now how am I gonna tell her..." The blonde asked himself quietly, as he slowly got to his feet and kicked his last shoe off. Now it was time to come up with a solution to tell Touka, as he made his way to the kitchen area.

Upon arriving at the kitchen and stepping inside, Hide leaned himself against the wall and folded his arms. Touka meanwhile, was getting some things out of the fridge to cook for dinner. Now was a good as time as any. "So um yeah, Touka, that was Kaneki on the phone." Upon mentioning that Touka froze, then looked over her shoulder at him and spoke back. "And?..." "He um... He said he wasn't going to be back just yet, as he will be staying at Tsukiyama's place again."

At that Touka turned around fully and face Hide with a raised eyebrow, as she leaned her back against the fridge with folded arms now. Oh great, here it comes. "So he's staying at Tsukiyama's place again huh, Hide. Well then, I guess it can't be helped... Just gotta check on him tomorrow I suppose huh? Now then!" Touka exclaimed, changing the subject as she clapped her hands and made Hide jump a little. "Time to make dinner."

"Ah yeah, that reminds me Touka, what are we having for dinner anyway?..." Hide asked quietly, as he rubbed the side of his face sheepishly and looked at the other closely. In return to the question asked by Hide, Touka raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side now. "I was thinking I'd make us some Yakisoba tonight, Hide." Well, that sounded good to Hide, it had been a while since they had that.

─

When both Tsukiyama and Kaneki had made it back to Tsukiyama's place, the young white haired male went for a shower first thing. He needed something to help unwind and clear his mind and senses, today, putting it mildly, was rather interesting to say the least. Kaneki would never have thought that his boss, Tsukiyama, was such good friends with an ex cop, an information broker and much more it seems.

Hori, though she seemed strange at times, she much interested and fascinated Kaneki greatly. Sure, the female's background in question was a mystery to Kaneki and the fact that the two had nothing to do with each other, she still offered her services and help to him. For whatever reasons, Kaneki wasn't sure, maybe it was due to Kaneki and Tsukiyama being such great friends. Well, now that he thinks about it, they were dating now, so that would make them boyfriends.

Groaning internally to himself quietly, as he placed a hand over his eyes and stood under the warm spray of water coming from the shower head above him, Kaneki gritted his teeth now. This whole scenario, boyfriends, love, these lovey and warm feelings, were all new to Kaneki still. But not unwelcome, as he definitely wanted this, it would just take some time is all to get use to.

Slowly removing his hand and opening his eyes again, as he stood away from the spray of water now, shaking his head and ridding himself of the excess flowing water droplets coming from his hair. He really was glad that he could have a shower right now, help with unwinding and relaxing, as he hadn't realised how much he needed it. Oh well, tomorrow should be interesting anyway, considering that's when Kaneki gets himself a new hairstyle and colour. He can only hope and pray it's nothing to flashy or clashing with how he already looks.

Bending downward and picking up some shampoo now and sighing, Kaneki allowed for a small smile to come to his lips now, as he uncapped the lid of the shampoo bottle and turned it upside down, with his other hand underneath it to catch what would come out. ❝All I gotta do is relax and keep things easy for myself, no point in fussing over these things or working myself up about all this and upsetting myself as well... That wouldn't be good...❞

As he said this, Kaneki watched as the gooey white shiny looking liquid fell into his hand and smiled some more now, while sighing in contentedness. That's right, he wasn't alone and wouldn't have to worry about all this, Tsukiyama was watching him and keeping him safe. He gave his word, something that the white haired male took to heart. He trusted Tsukiyama. ❝He'll keep me safe, I know it...❞

─

When Kaneki had finished with his shower, gotten ready for bed in pajamas that Tsukiyama lended him, the white haired male approached Tsukiyama, who was fixing the two some dinner, as he continued to dry off his hair. It always surprised the younger male how long it took to dry his hair off, as it wasn't that thick - not in his opinion anyway.

Once he was standing behind Tsukiyama, who had his back to him, Kaneki slowly settled for having the hair drying towel rest on his shoulders now. ❝Thanks again Tsukiyama for allowing me to use the shower when we arrived here, as I was really needing it.❞ After saying this, the older male stopped his preparations and looked over toward Kaneki over his shoulder with a smile. "Anytime Kaneki, it's no problem whatsoever."

Once that had been said, Tsukiyama returned to finishing his preparation of their dinner for the night and hummed a quiet tune to himself while doing so. It wasn't necessarily a tune that could be recognised as a song, as it was a tune that Tsukiyama's own mother would hum to him when he went to bed as a child.

He doesn't know why he remembers it or even know how he can hum it exactly like she had done, but he does, and he's glad that it's something that he can say is tied to his mother. He really did love her, very much so, but once she had passed away he was left to be raised by his father. It wasn't perfect, nothing ever really is, but he loves his father deeply just as Mirumo loved him deeply.

Things were rather quiet when she had passed, neither Tsukiyama or Mirumo would talk like they had done when she was around. It was as if something died between them, which was true yes, in the form of a loving mother and wife, but their relationship became awkward. It wasn't until Matsumae, Tsukiyama's father's personal assistant who watched over Tsukiyama as a child and growing up, got the two to see how things were between them now. Without her doing that, they'd probably still be that way, something Tsukiyama is more than grateful for.

❝That's a lovely tune your humming, Tsukiyama.❞ Kaneki suddenly commented, snapping the older male back to reality and what was happening, as he looked down and saw he had prepared the dinner now. ❝What was it, I don't believe I have ever heard it before?...❞

"Ah yes, well, you see Kaneki... the reason for why you haven't heard it before would be due to it was my mother's tune that she would hum for me when I would be going to sleep as a child." Tsukiyama soon answered, as he knitted his eyebrows together and sighed then while closing his eyes. "It had been some time since I had ever hummed it to myself... I'm glad you like it, Kaneki."

When Tsukiyama said this to Kaneki, he gave Kaneki a big smile now and Kaneki happily returned it. It was nice seeing the older male smile, in Kaneki's opinion, as Tsukiyama mostly wore a neutral expression. A smile always showed how Tsukiyama was truly feeling. ❝Anytime at all, Tsukiyama.❞

As silence soon came to the pair of them now, Tsukiyama looked back toward their dinner and picked up each plate with one of his hands. Turning around, with a big smile still present on him, the older male offered one of the plates to Kaneki now. "Now then, let's enjoy some dinner Kaneki."

─

That night both males enjoyed themselves a nice meal for dinner and ended up going to bed early, as both were quite tired, and not to mention they were intrigued to see what Hori had planned. Well, at least Kaneki was rather excited to find that out now.

When the next day had come rolling around, the two had gotten themselves ready and presentable for the morning, as they needed to head round to Hori's place early today. Whatever it was, Hori was wanting to start soon. Real soon it seems.

When they both had gotten ready and made themselves presentable, as well as having had breakfast, both Kaneki and Tsukiyama made their way to Hori's place and both walked in silence while doing so. It wasn't nerve wracking, and it most certainly didn't make Kaneki feel bad or uneasy about this whole thing, not really, he was just wanting to get this over and done with.

Which was why both had arrived at Hori's sooner than usual, as they walked in silence and focused on walking, instead of questions being asked or needing to answer. Upon reaching the door, Tsukiyama wasted no time in raising his hand up and began to knock gently, but firmly, against the door and waited for the small female on the other side to answer.

It took Hori about a couple of moments before she opened the door up and inviting them inside, as she appeared to have been busy before they came and stepped aside and let them come into her apartment now and smiled when they were fully in and closed the door. "Glad to see both of you here, nice and early. Ready to get this whole thing done now?..."

At the question, Kaneki slowly gazed hesitantly at Tsukiyama, who in return looked to the white haired male and smiled softly, as he mentioned for Kaneki to answer. With that now in his mind, the white haired teen looked toward the other and nodded. ❝I suppose I am as ready as I'll ever be I think right now...❞

"Excellent." Hori declared, as she clapped her hands together and then gazed toward the older male and sighed then. "Don't worry Tsukiyama, I'll have him back to you in an hour at the latest, half an hour or possibly forty five minutes at the earliest. It all depends what needs done and what can be done." The small female answered nonchalantly, as she soon guided the white haired male toward the bathroom and smiled with a nod in its direction.

Sensing that this is where he was going, Kaneki began to move his feet now and entered the bathroom and sat down on the side of a bath. It was clean, really clean. As he looked about the bathroom some more, he soon came across a box reading hair dye and other products that will be needed; such as the mentioned hair dye, scissors, a hair brush and some shampoo and conditioner.

The white haired male couldn't believe he was going through with this whole thing, he surprised himself really, as he was always the one to have others make the choices for him. But it seems that they had gave him free will, and so he had made a choice. For once. It still felt weird to make choices for himself, but he's glad he was given that whole choosing thing, as it shows this was his own choice and no one else's.

After a couple of moments of being alone in the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Hori soon entered and closed the bathroom door behind herself and smiled at Kaneki in a soft and reassuring way. "Nothing to be feeling nervous about okay, Kaneki, I'm just gonna trim your hair here and there, change some of the colour and then tidy it up a little once I'm done. That doesn't sound at all too scary right?..."

It didn't, not one bit did it sound too scary or even something to be nervous about now, if anything it put himself to ease and calm now. It really did. Which he was glad for to be honest about. Slowly letting the information that Hori just told him, he slowly nodded his head then and smiled softly himself now while looking at the female with confidence now, for once. ❝I'm perfectly fine, thanks for checking up on me and making sure everything is fine, but I promise I'm doing good. I did agree to this, and hearing what your just doing now, it has put me at ease really. So, I'm ready, let's do this.❞

─

The whole process, though it took an hour and a half, didn't feel that way at all to Kaneki or Hori. But to Tsukiyama, it was a long and nerve wracking wait. He only hoped Hori didn't poke her nose into private affairs that were about Kaneki's life. That was the last thing he was wanting.

All Tsukiyama wanted now for Kaneki, was to have a safe and easy living from now on. That's all he ever wanted now, and will always want. "I hope he's fine, I really do... That's been an hour and a half now..." Tsukiyama commented quietly to himself, as he checked his watch and sighed, leaning back against the couch and getting comfortable.

Just as Tsukiyama crossed one leg over the other and closing his eyes, the bathroom door soon burst open and revealed Hori and a new looking Kaneki. Though, he knew it were still Kaneki, the hairstyle had changed from just his usual white hair to a mix between grey on the top and going into white; a salt and pepper look. It suited him. Tsukiyama also noted how soft and fluffier Kaneki's hair now looked, he wondered if it would feel that way.

"So, what do you think Tsukiyama? Pretty nice ain't it?" Hori commented, as she eyed the younger male beside her and signalled for him to bend down to her height. When Kaneki done that, she immediately flicked her hand on the top of his head and got any loose or clinging cut hair off of him. It was a rather fun process doing all that, as they both had learned a little about each other while doing it.

"Okay so I'll explain all that I have done, and what I'm still gonna do for this boy, okay Tsukiyama." Hori spoke up, when she stopped flicking her hand in his hair and he straightened back up. "So anyway, now, what I did was give a few cuts here and there to his hair, then used some hair dye as you can see, and even added in some hair extensions, that will need to be redone six to eight weeks, to help make his hair more fluffier and change his appearance slightly."

Tsukiyama took in Kaneki's new appearance, and he must admit, Hori did a damn well job on this whole things. It was like how a professional did things, it was just that good. Then again, Hori knew a lot of things and did a lot of jobs, so she's quite knowledable of things. And with the job she does now, it only makes sense. "You did a fantastic job, Hori. Just marvellous."

Hori gave a nod and smile to Tsukiyama's words, as Kaneki slowly met his eyes and smiled himself. ❝I must admit, I wasn't quite expecting her to have pulled this off just as nicely as it has come. It's amazing, thank you Hori. Very much.❞ Hori slowly turned her gaze toward Kaneki now, as smile came to her face again. "Of course Kaneki, I'm glad I could help you out. Though... I would like to also say, you may need to go under a different identity when going to places and such, just to keep this person from finding you just as easily again."

Both Tsukiyama and Kaneki slowly nodded their heads to her words, as they shared a glance with one and other. "Don't worry at all you two, okay, as this will just be for precautions and that's it. So basically to your friends, family and such, you are Kaneki but to strangers and such you are... Well, let's decide on your other name huh? I have a few suggestions in mind that can be used, and aren't used as frequently like other ones." Hori spoke out confidently, as she glanced from each male and smile.

"Of course, let's do that Kaneki..." Tsukiyama soon paused in his words, as he looked over toward the dual haired male now and tilted his head to the side. "Everything alright Kaneki?... You wanting to go through with this as well?" He asked the other male, as he tilted his head to the side some more and narrowed his eyes. He was wanting to make sure Kaneki was fine with this, he didn't wanna have the other being pressured and pushed into this decision. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

Did Kaneki wanna go through with this as well? Sure the whole hair thing was one thing, but going through the whole process of having a fake name as well on top of that, as to keep him protected, was another. But then again, it was for his safety and protection. Closing his eyes and then reopening them slowly, Kaneki locked eyes with Tsukiyama and smiled then softly. ❝Of course I do Tsukiyama, if this keeps me safe and protected, away from that bastard, then I'll do it. I swear, I'm fine with this. I am.❞

─

It took some time, going through many possible names and crossing them off the list. They were wanting a name that would be nothing directly linked to Kaneki or his past or let it have anything affiliated with him whatsoever. So as they kept going through the list of names that they gathered and pulled up on a network database, Kaneki soon came across a name that he liked. Or wouldn't mind having to say.

❝What about that one?...❞ Kaneki started to say, as he slowly lifted his hand and pointed a finger at the name he was talking about on the computer screen. ❝I think that one would be just fine.❞ Tsukiyama and Hori sat in silence for a few moments, as they gave each other glances and then smiled. "I think it's a great choice, Kaneki." Tsukiyama soon answered him, as he glanced at the dual haired male and smiled then.

"I agree as well, Kaneki, with what Tsukiyama said; it was indeed a great choice. One no one would suspect you of being Kaneki, nicely done." Hori soon added in there, as she looked at Kaneki with a soft smile and then went back to the computer she was on, shutting down windows she had opened and opening up new ones. She was currently opening up a window that allowed for her to fill in information for someone, be it fake or real information.

❝Well, I'm just glad that I managed to pick a good enough fake name to go by. I was giving it some serious and hard thought, as this will be a benefit to me.❞ The dual haired male now spoke up, as he had a smile on his face while saying that and rubbed the back of his head slowly. ❝So that's it all over now? No more needing to play about with things?❞

"That's right Kaneki, once I fill in this information, print it out and then hand it over to you, that'll be the whole process done for." Hori answered in a quick paced manner, as she gave a quick glance up from her computer to Kaneki and then looked back down at it. "So remember, if you ever show people there credentials, don't let them know it's fake or that your name is actually something different. Alright?..."

Nodding his head to what Hori had just said, she immediately got back to filling out the information she absolutely needed to put down; like a fake birth date, age, name, and sir name. When that was done, she then went to print this out in a ID card form for him now. "So just remember now Kaneki, when you use this, stick to the information clearly that is down on it. Having any form of slip up would be bad."

And just like that, Kaneki was handed over a new ID card to use once Hori had finished everything that she needed to do. Looking down toward his new ID card and what was on it, Kaneki made sure to take in everything that was on it. Just as his eyes scanned over all the new information, over the picture of himself that had the new hairstyle now, he soon felt a hand on his shoulder and it gave a reassuring squeeze. 

Looking away from the card and toward Tsukiyama now, he gave a small smile and placed the card in his pocket then. "Haise Sasaki huh? Not bad for a fake name to keep him safe, not bad at all, well done Hori and good work."

─

Tsukiyama and Kaneki were currently making their way toward Hide and Touka's apartment, as they wanted to allow them to know that their friend is fine. Plus, Kaneki missed their presence, so that was also why he wanted to come here and such. ❝I wonder how Hide and Touka will take the new hairstyle and colour I have now, Tsukiyama...❞ The dual haired male suddenly asked breaking the silence, as he looked down toward the ground as they walked.

Slowing down in his pace now, and turning his head to the side and looking at the other, Tsukiyama just had a small smile appear on his face. He knew Kaneki liked to over think things, especially when it wasn't needed, but it never really bothered him. He just needed to let the other know that it's gonna be okay. "Kaneki, you may have a new hairstyle and colour now, but you shall always be our Kaneki, our dear friend, and someone important to us. No matter what."

That seemed to work, as a small shy smile and bashful looking blush appeared on his cheeks now, while he glanced up toward the older male. ❝Thanks for that Tsukiyama, that's what I really needed there.❞ Kaneki answered now in a slightly more spoken up tone of voice, as he now no longer looked down at the ground when walking but faced where he was walking. ❝I just hope they're not too freaked out by it, that they think something is up and such because of the unusual colour and fluffy feel and look.❞

Just as the pair broke out into laughter about what they could say about it, they soon came upon Hide and Touka's place now. "Well, here we are." Tsukiyama stated in a cheery tone, as he and Kaneki walked up to the door now and paused. ❝That we are, that we are Tsukiyama.❞ kaneki soon answered the other, as he slowly raised a hand up and, hesitantly looking at the door, knocked on it and waited for someone to answer now.

Just as the minutes ticked by after the knock on the door, they soon heard some shuffling about on the other side and knew someone was coming. From the heavy sound of the footsteps coming toward the door, he figured that it was Hide who was coming to answer it. Just to prove his hunch right, he was met with a opened door, with brown curious eyes staring at him and dirty blonde haired male standing there. Clearing showing that it was, indeed, Hide who had answered.

The blonde haired male didn't speak for some time, as his gaze went from Kaneki and then Tsukiyama, and then back again. It wasn't that he didn't know who Tsukiyama was, but he was curious as to who the other male was. A friend of Tsukiyama's maybe? ❝Hey Hide, long time no see. I came back to the apartment to visit.❞ That seemed to make the other catch on to who it was, though the hairstyle and colour, really threw him for a loop there. "K-Kanek?... Is that you? Really?"


End file.
